Kiss of the Immortal
by KiraNightraven
Summary: Kira Nightraven has resisted the desires of her seductive master for over ten years. She is human and her master is the Vampire Queen and as her servant she cannot allow her personal feelings to interfere with their duties. Not all is as black and white as she once thought and both Kira and her master will have their hearts and minds pushed to the brink of Insanity.
1. Prologue

_...The great white took nearly all life from motherland. When at last past the ultimate test, few remained-fewer who were born with thick-water-eyed. Responsibility to lead, from a world decimated and yet the same were left in the darkness they pushed others from. It was of no importance, only to protect, a single line took this responsibility before the others, not the first to rise, the first to strive. A line of six to become five; prowess of a god's breath, yet the weakness of one another. What is a mob to a king? What is a king to a god? What is a god to a non-believer?'  
-Book of the Moon_

 **Prologue**

The darkness was welcomed as an old friend. It was comforting, welcoming for the sun was burning and frightening. In this cell, this place that is the only world known, a tiny flicker 'life' exists. Seven years this flicker has lived here, seven years being a slave to the will of others, seven years of hating existing. Slave Number 276 was what they said and according to fellow slaves that knew 'their language ' it was the only thing that belongs to the her. Every few days the 'masters' would come and stab sharp needles in their necks and drain the week's quota. Slave Number 276 was the least luckiest of them-she was young and could have more red water taken, more often and due to her youth many craved her flesh. Red-eyed beasts in human form, she knew nothing of them aside from their lust for red water. It was a vicious cycle, but it was the only life she knew. Cursing her fate, cursing her life she claws into her neck where the beasts have taken the red water. Again and again and again Slave 276 rips her nails into her own flesh, desperate to force the strange feeling to become pain. Red water streamed from her neck and soaked into her tattered cloth, which was meant to be a shirt. Why is she cursed to exist this way!?

"Stop!"

Her hand was seized, pulled away to the side of her head as something cold presses against her neck. Their eyes met; purest of red that broke the darkness that comforted her, creating a tightness in the slave's chest. From a single window the fuzzy crescent gleamed, illuminating the girl's long blonde hair. Slave 276 tilted her head curiously for why is there water coming from this person's eyes? Something with an odd touch is pulled from the girl's neck and pressed against the slaves. What is 'stop'? This person is a beast in human form and yet speaks the words of the slaves.

"You shouldn't do this to yourself..."

Slave 276 looks at her with aw, a beast that does not take the red water. Was there such a thing? This person looked bigger than her, but not like the big scary beasts that have always been here-she has never seen this person before. This beast continues to press on her neck, but unlike the others there is a warmth, a different feeling other than pain. The slave did not know what to do. The big beasts entered the room, speaking fast, but they acted in a vey unusual way that was not seen before. Naturally the slave drew back, recoiling in fear and away from the person-that person did not proceed closer and released the strange rags that were used to stop the red water. The foreign impression of this girl was changed when she spoke 'their' language and when the big beasts also did not step forward.

'Lady Eona, please do not soil yourself with a lowly slave. We can provide the highest quality of blood further down.'

The slave looked down, recognizing her name and remember the difference between them: she is 'food'. For a while the young girl stares at the bleeding slave, at her short, rough, black hair; skeletal features; the rags that were clothes-her eyes glow brighter at the blood on her fingers. What a sweet smell...like cherry blossoms.

"Please don't die."

The girl spoke again in another tongue then left the dirtied cell. Slave 276 felt their eyes on her, there would be more hurt soon. Leaning against the cold stone; the door is shut and the comfort of darkness is reborn by the shadow of the wall. The slave presses harder on her neck-what does it mean to die? Is it better than this existence; this cell that is the world to her, does something else lie beyond it? A sense of curiosity, never known before, is found after their encounter. Slave 276 wanted to know what was meant by 'please don't die' because it had never been said. There was, however, a problem: at seven years in age as a slave she did not know how to speak and understood less. To the beasts, she was food in a cage and that is how she felt, not until she began to question her world, and grow to know more about the world of light. Slave 276 became a quick listener, but the only thing she wanted was to show her happiness to the kind beast. The other slaves were not like her, they always hated and talked like there was another way, that the slaves were to be the masters. For weeks she searched for those words, something to express to the kind beast, but she had yet to return. The strange, long, rag with a bright color to it was cleaned (as best as an inhuman slave knew to clean) with no spec of her red water. She kept it close, hidden cleverly from the big beasts and her own cleverness would not be expected of one so young. Nonetheless every night when complete darkness wrapped its welcoming hands, Slave 276 knew every inch of her world and easily navigated to the hidden location under a broken brick that was impossible to see will ill light and hardly so with it (not that there was ever enough light in her cell anyway). Carefully she touched its soft cloth, the same color as her water, yet lighter and purer it seemed. Once she finished tracing its boarders with her fingertips it was folded with care and hidden once more. After a long time the slave began to lose hope that the kind beast would return again...just as she had learned those two words. As always the big beast come to take her red water-they stood at the cell door with it wide open. No one moved. She recognized her name in their words, but could not understand the rest. Another big beast came, but he had no been here before either. Slave 276 pressed against her world's walls and had little energy to do else. He was tall and slender for a beast; neat in appearance this man wore rags that seemed to be identical to the kind beast. A flicker of hope sparked in her chest. The slender beast has a mean expression, worse than what the ones here wore. The beast huffed, annoyed at this confrontation and extended his gloved hand to the little slave.

"I have been sent to collect you."

The slave did nothing. The beast was further annoyed and soon it would turn to anger at the arrogance of this slave-he hesitated, the look in her eyes...she did not understand him. Heavily he sighed, like the others his features were flawless, but its obvious of his experience and therefore irritation at being sent on such an errand. What is the lady thinking? He reached for the slave and tapped her neck-she recognized the idea when the beast pointed to a long piece of rag around his neck. Quickly she went for the carefully selected spot and removed the red water-colored one that was left. The beast chuckles as it was offered to him.

"That's right, Lady Eona has asked me to take you away."

This was amusing in some way, but the time for that would be later and his lady does not like to be kept waiting. The chains around her ankles were removed and with her hand in his the slave followed the beast outside her world. It was bright out, so much that the tiny girl froze before the border of her world of comforting darkness and this new horizon. The car lies just twenty feet from the building, but she would not move. The elder was both intrigued and confused-a human afraid of sunlight. From the car she came, clothed in a summer dress, despite the winter breeze which never bothered her, wearing a wide sunhat. Against his request she came closer to the shaking child and bent down to her level. Tightly at first Slave 276 held the long rag, then courageously she extended it in hand to the kind beast. The young girl smiles, lifting her hat off her own and placing it on the slave's head. This was it, the only chance to say those words which were the first she could speak and understand to the only person who asked for her to live.

"Th...an...k...yo...u..."


	2. Chapter 1--Servant

**Ten years later**

Sunlight is such an ugly thing. It burns and shines even when its unneeded and unwanted and in this case hardly ever. For a person born in darkness, light is naturally an enemy, even if naturally they are of the light. The same goes for someone who should of the dark, yet is not-both are considered outcasts and have no place to belong to. Such things were thought about often, but over the years it became second nature for something 'weird' to be a 'usual' occurrence. In the same years many things became natural, even though at first, and perhaps now, they were extremely unordinary. She tried to avert from thinking about her circumstances because the entire oddity was her everyday life now. Tip-toeing to the thin curtains, she knows these are only here for decoration and had the lady had her way they would not be here-of course the one opening those curtains would not have perfected being light on her feet. The first is opened, farthest from the bed, then the third until the fifth, the last, which is directly beside the bed. The tea is ready on the nightstand; morning breakfast to the lady's left and the morning paper folded neatly under the TV remote. Perfection. Everyday she waited in the bed's shadow, hidden from the sunlight that blanketed the lady in warmth.

"Good evening Lady Eona."

Without opening her eyes the lady smiles and rolls toward the light, preparing to greet its radiance. Its always a welcoming sight for see the setting sun, but more so to hear her servant's greeting.

"Mornin'" She yawns stretching her arms to the ceiling, "Why don't you come and sit down."

For a while now getting the servant to 'socialize' with her has been a difficulty. Always proper, never going over the line, but Eona refused to make the request into an order-she couldn't bring herself to. Today, however, her servant came from that shadow and stepped into the light. Honestly her dislike of sunlight is aggravating, yet its peculiar. Shifting to sitting up, the servant brings the tray over her lady and smiles lightly.

"Shall I go over tonight's schedule?"

"Don't you have school? You can't keep skipping it just because you work; I can take care of myself."

The servant's smile faded a bit. Lady Eona and the other servants have always cared for her and in turn she has dedicated her life to repay that kindness, that includes conducting herself in the appropriate manner. She is human and they are above her. The servant bit her tongue-it was not her place to refuse. Eona noticed the blank expression as the tea was poured.

"Kira...I know you don't like it, but you have to learn to interact with human society-"

"Excuse me." Kira bowed and made for the door. Her hand touched the handle just as it locked; as always the lady's powers are strong.

"Alright, alright I'll go!"

The atmosphere lightened as Eona turned on the TV and the door unlocked. Kira left, walking the hallway she scratched her head. (Why should I learn about the humans who abandoned me?) Inside her room, (a cozy apartment-like area with a bathroom, kitchen and bedroom) she undressed. The sun is nearly down now, a blessing for Kira, but an annoyance for the time as well. She was the youngest in the main house, surprisingly by only a few years, but the only on actively in senior high. The school was one she went to every day and every evening, mainly for electives with humans and core classes with the others; the class she hated most was 'Human Society', but it was part of the curriculum. Lady Eona hoped for her to interact more during the day, but Kira's mistrust of light forced her to settle for only a few classes and the rest at night. This limited Kira's interaction during the week and in a way it was a bit lonely. Her company is always welcoming...for many reasons. Its hard though, Kira is the only human in this house and its likely she even thinks herself below the others. Everyone has worked to treat her well and fairly, but the gaps are noticeable...Kira is different than them. She tries her hardest, wanting to fit in, but I only she would try to fit in with other 'humans'-its a selfish wish. Walking to school was no trouble, rather it felt as a nice stroll in the luke-warm breeze. Those in the main house believe her to drive to school, but in reality Kira park-cored down the wood-line, cutting over three out of five miles to the town and school. Its night now and though her human senses are limited, they are never-the-more-sharper than at this time. The darkness is her friend and ally, her parent and teacher and the first thing she knew. At the sharp break between the forest and grass Kira removes her ragged outer coat revealing a pressed and clean white uniform. At night there are fewer students...most have gone home, unaware of who takes their place at sunset. Unlike her classmates, Kira's uniform had a single distinction-a crimson scarf hung around her neck. There were two reasons for this: one, it was the first gift Lady Eona had given her and second it hid a certain predicament from the past. No one paid mind to it, rather her friends said it suited her well. In the lecture hall they gathered awaiting for the time, their time, when the moon arose from the clouds and revealed their true nature. The president of the class sat in a chair to the side reading a book. She was a noble by rank, one of the many aristocrats to attend Mountain View Academy. Kira made every effort to avoid involving herself in the class government-she didn't want to overset the boundary. At last the moon's light came into the windows and cast itself, revealing the night class's truth.

"Its our time now."

Their eyes glow red, illuminating the darkness with their bliss. Kira enjoys this habit of theirs, their kind carries great pride and this leads to proving that pride. Kira maybe the only human among them, but she feels closer to them than her own kind. She is a servant of them and indebted to the kindness of one, Kira has never thought for a second a life outside of this. This is her life and despite of what Lady Eona wishes its impossible to integrate her servant into the human world. She loves this life, however dangerous, its living with the rulers of the night that have made life worth it-being a servant of Vampires...that's enough for her.

Classes concluded around midnight, just an two hours before Lady Eona has an engagement with a human ambassador from the Southern Isles. Kira gathered her books and packed them in the single-shoulder backpack she brought from the Main House. If she left now she could make her stop and have plenty of time between going up the animal trail and preparing for the humans to arrive.

"You going to work?"

Many nobles were also well-mannered and human-friendly and treated Kira no differently than any other of their kind. However considerate of the physical aspects, Kira would be thought to be a vampire as well. Acting, walking, talking like them, she is the most vampir-ic human in this world. Even to her friends the servant is always respectful; happily accepting the social status of being at the bottom and is content with such. Though they never spoke this allow, Kira could tell they are in agree-ance with her philosophy.

"Yes, my master has a meeting and I have to prepare for the guest's arrival."

None knew of Kira's master, of who she served and even if they knew she is another's property. To some touching a human who belongs to another vampire means nothing, but others take it as an attack to the owner. Kira needn't worry about it, most of the class are aristocrats and think such behavior is below them while also having to maintain their families' names. Occasionally a stray vampire will wonder in and out of the town, but their presence goes unnoticed and with Kira around vampires, her scent is well hidden. Nonetheless the scent remains, the sweetness of her flesh and blood that many yearn to tear their fangs into. Such an atmosphere was trivial, in fact she hardly noticed anymore.

"You ever going to tell us who your master is?"

Kira shook her head when tossing a soda to Jake who leaned on the human's desk. Lady Eona is...special among vampires and because of that Kira feared people knowing about her keeping a human would tarnish the lady's credibility. Having a human for food was one thing, but Kira was only a servant...only that. The honey-haired young man pokes Kira's forehead.

"Better not be some pervert who only wants you for your blood."

Jake had a dark sense of humor, a twisted satire at the relationship between humans and vampires; servants and masters. Kira laughs at them though too. Jake traces the tips of Kira's long raven hair, kept neat in a low pony-tail. His fingers worked their way down to the crimson scarf and felt its silky texture. Softly he looked at Kira who paid little mind to what he was doing. Closer to her neck, he quickly pulls his hand back before getting to close to it.

"I'd kill them without a second thought."

Kira giggles childishly. Jake is a player, he loves poking fun at things and is very carefree, but he can be counted on when needed. Just as all of the vampires Jake is beautiful-flawless completion, a handsome frame and even his voice can be intoxicating. Nearly every girls falls for him and in the human world he is a well-renowned idol. Above all else he is Kira's best friend. The two are alone now, the remaining students have left and even the moon has hidden itself. Kira turns around and pats Jake's shoulder staring into his green eyes. Before they came too close the girl's head drops, lightly touching his chest with her brow. He listened to her heartbeat, how musical it sounded, yet unlike the others it was calm and steady. The only girl's heart he has yet to make flutter, the only one who heart he wished to be his.

"Thank you Jake..." She grabbed her bag, "I'll see you tomorrow."

The way up the mountain was slower than down. Not that it was difficult, rather the moon had returned, but not for her to see, and in the sky the galaxy painted from one horizon to the next. Long ago Kira found an opening in the woods, a small gap between a ridge and the woods. There Kira also had another friend she often visited-peeking his little head, the little one sensed his only companion and rang from his cave to a tree then down a branch, skidding from a vine and onto her shoulder. Kira continued, gently rubbing the little ferret's head when climbing to their viewpoint. The two adored the night, its cool breeze, its portrait sky-they lay and watch, both hoping to count the innumerable amount of stars. From her bag, comes an assortment of nuts she shares with her furry friend.

"Do you believe in reincarnation?" Kira breathes continuing to watch the stars, "Don't get me wrong, I have no issue being human, but if I had one wish, it would be to be born a vampire next time."

The ferret gives a squeak as he nuzzles himself on Kira's chest; often taken as an answer of agreement-or he just wants more nuts. Nonetheless Kira continues talking.

"As long as I get to serve her, it wouldn't be bad at all."

Looking at the pocket watch its decided to move on. The ferret knows it as well and removes himself, quickly returns to lick Kira's nose then runs back into his cave. Upon arriving at the main house Kira notices Lady Eona sitting in a window reading. In this light the lady is especially beautiful, her marble-like skin and silky smooth hair that is kept down are a few of the many admirations the servant has towards her master. Eona sees the human at the wood-line and waves-Kira smiles shyly returning the same. Quick to change her pace is quickened to return to her master's side. Inside Kira straighten's Lady Eona's hair and braids it into a jeweled hair-net-very official. When done Lady Eona is slipped into skinny a black dress, topped with a tiara. As the servant held the tiara, difference in their height is noticed; Kira went on her tip-toes, but goes back down when her master bends her knees to adjust to the young human's reach. Their eyes met-Kira averted them first, bowing and retracting to create a gap.

"You're cute when you're embarrassed."

Kira's face burst red, she turned around hiding that fact. Lady Eona giggles enjoying the faces she makes.

"I'll-go make sure everything is ready for the guest!"

The back of her scarf is seized. Kira is yanked, brought down onto the couch and is unable to get up. The woman vampire lies beside, dropping down to having her head in Kira's lap.

"Lady Eona-!"

"Didn't I tell you to call me 'Eona' when we're alone?"

Kira fell silent, giving a heavy sigh when leaving back to get comfortable. For an adult vampire, she acts rather childish at times. Lady Eona will always be Lady Eona, in private, in public, alone and even unto the grave-she is the master and Kira is the servant. The vampires wishes Kira would be more open and wouldn't take the 'master', 'servant' relationship so seriously. She's lived among vampires her entire life and in this house for ten years-the members of this house raised her like family, but she's never acknowledged it that way. Eona listens to Kira's heart, how quickly it beats. She turns her head and touches the scarf, catching the scent of sweet Cherry Blossom. Just under it lies her neck, the tender flesh of it that would make any vampire want to break with their fangs. Eona would not do that, not to Kira. She has endured enough and it would be cruel to ask such a thing of her. Her human companion shuts her eyes. For a human to be up at this hour is difficult, though Kira's body has adjusted to being nocturnal she has to wake during the day to attend school. She doesn't complain, doesn't get angry, and has never argued with anyone.

"I should be going...I really do have work..."

Eona did not move. "The staff can take care of it-just stay here, your lap is quite comfortable."

Kira relaxed her body, despite her heart racing even faster. For a while its quiet the only thing heard are their heartbeats and the human's sleeping breath. Eona watched Kira as she slept and with her vampiric eyes sees the blood that flowed in her veins. She held her thirst steady, but knew it would only grow throughout the night. She smiles at the thought: Kira is mature for a seventeen-year-old, perfect at fulfilling the role of a servant, but has a single flaw. She never laughs from her heart, she conceals her desires, her feelings, and takes the value of her life lightly. Happily accepting that she is below vampires, Eona wishes Kira would be at least a little more selfish. Kira's hand moves, it brushes Eona's shoulder then rests on it. The young human had fallen asleep and thankfully she had no nightmares-not since she's with Eona. Having been born into a cruel life it was no surprise there were nightmares, nor that it took many years to get out of inhuman habits. Looking at her now, one would not be able to tell how much she has suffered in a short lifespan. Eona reached her hand and touches her servant's cheek. Kira is naive if she thinks that simply living as her servant is even close to a happy life-there is so much more. On a sad note the nap ended quickly, though Kira was the only one to sleep. Eona still refused to move, not until Kira turned on the offensive and lifted the vampire into her arms and back on the couch. Eona was speechless as Kira walked out-since when has 'she' been the one to carry? Lightly she giggled. _I forget you're no longer a child._ Outside, far from the room, a weary body leans against the wall trying to barricade her heart. One of the maids see Kira and ask for help.

"I'm coming."

She said when adjusting her scarf, "I just have to catch my breath."


	3. Chapter 2--Two Sides

During the day Kira drove. The sunlight was too bright and it was too hot to run down the mountain and having the tinted car made the drive tolerable. By all means Kira had no physical problem with the sun or sunlight, rather she was somewhat afraid of it. Of course for someone who was born in the dark this is to be expected and it was something she never grew out of. The electives were annoying classes that were required for graduation, but the good thing is that they were short. Economics, Home Ed, Gym, Music, and sociology are what she suffers through for five hours each day. Throughout the day Kira makes the effort to avoid as many humans as possible and thus has been labeled as an outcast. There are a few who have dared to speak to the 'gloomy girl' who sits in the dark corner of the room, but get a one-sentence response typically. Rumors spread about her scarf, the reason she wears it everyday and to the burn on her back. Abuse, self-mutilation, cult, Kira has heard all of it. The teachers explained Kira has a medical reason for the scarf, but its simply what they were told. Students whispered, jokes, insults, either they pitied her, ignored her, or aimed to get a reaction-always disappointed. Around humans she was only like this because unlike her they could not be trusted, not befriended-turning on one another for the sake of self-preservation. Lunch was more of a bother, humans have the tendency to group together believing in 'strength in numbers' when gaining up against another. Kira was challenged many times by these clicks, but often ignored them and continued on with her meal-teachers were always around so there was never a need to become violent. She laughed silently to herself at the irony of their chances of winning. When shutting her locker Kira pauses. She's human too so would that not make her just as bad? Shaking her head, its known that despite being human she has been raised by vampires and from that a distinct line between her and humanity. If only her kind were ruled by vampires then many would see as she does, to recognize the beautiful danger of the immortals. It was an impossible dream like many others she had. Unlike during the night her senses felt dulled and to the point where she had not noticed a quad of girls approaching until already upon. Same girls have been trying since her admission to get a reaction, and for whatever reason they picked Kira was beyond her mentality. One would think they would have learned-most humans are slow however so a small lesson would hurt little.

"So what kind of girl wears the same scarf everyday? Trying to hide something?"

Kira spun her Lanyard around her finger then caught it. With an annoyed and tired tone she spoke.

"The only thing I'm trying to hide is from your fake personality."

The senior cringed, trotted toward Kira and clenched Kira's shirt. A lot of nerve for a nobody junior-letting go, quickly the woman cocked her fist back and threw it into Kira's jaw. Into the floor and with a spit of blood the outcast was helpless, weak and arrogant. The girls began to laugh, but soon the joke was over when the outcast stood wiping the blood from her mouth. Kira let out a lazy huff.

"Satisfied?"

This was nothing, now being hit by a vampire...'that' is something to cry about and boy did Wolphgang hit. Further infuriated the girl hit again and again and again and each time Kira stood back up and acted like it was nothing. The other three goons began to lose their bearing, becoming fearful that this person showed no signs of being troubled. The last time Kira was sent to the ground it was against a locker, which was used to check the time.

"Why-won't you-just stay down!"

"Because you suck at hitting."

The final punch is turned against the senior-her wrist is grabbed, then the arm and following the twist the entire body slams into the locker. In that one blow the attacker is rendered unconscious and left motionless on the ground. Casually Kira picks up her bag and heads to the car, spinning the lanyard around her finger once again. Halfway up the mountain Kira pulls off to the side, she looks into her mirror and sees her lip has been cut and part of her eye is swollen some. Closer inspect reveals the human senior managed to leave a few marks-though they didn't bring a sharp pain, Kira did feel a soreness anytime she touched a bruise. _This is why I hate humans._ There was no worry because only a few vampires were awake and they were just security. Those whose opinions mattered slept soundly in their rooms-Kira too returned to her own feeling very fatigued. She wanted to sleep, even for a few minutes and she would be satisfied, but her mind would not allow it. Thoughts were filled of Lady Eona, of what she would say seeing her like this and of what trouble she must bring on the house. Jake would no doubt tear apart those girls, but Kira refused to allow it-a vampire should not stoop so low that they would protect a human, not even that, to protect her. Her restless mind finally pushed her to venture out again, for what reason it would have her walk outside is beyond her. Nonetheless she does so, finding a nice tree in the outer-fields with a heavy amount of shade. Fondly Kira looked at the carving in the tree.

'E + K'

When she was younger Kira was far more fearful of the sun than today. So frightened in fact she refused to go anywhere near windows (unfortunate since the main house had many) and often hid under a bed for sleep. The first time she came out without cover was with Lady Eona holding her tiny hand. Her master found this tree and sat Kira down to be outside, yet protected from light. This was their playground, their tree, their sanctuary from both duty and fear. Lady Eona is much more adult-looking than she was back then, when they first met she looked no more than a teenager and to have grown this much in ten years is an accomplishment for both. Responsibility pulled Lady Eona away from here and Reality to Kira. They were two different people, from two different worlds and Kira knew such from the beginning, yet it was a nice dream for her at least...while it lasted. Kira spit blood off to the side-hopefully everyone was asleep enough not to catch the scent. The walk here wore her body out further and even her mind grew tired by the sun's rays. Kira laid against the tree and tells ever head back...its a weather, for the day. She shut her eyes, hoping that by being out here her mind would tire considerably.

Sleeping on such a beautiful day was difficult. The nice breeze, the sun's warmth; Eona had an optimistic view of the day unlike her kin. She guessed by now Kira would have already left, regardless if she wants to go its noticed that there is often a different side of the servant seen when away from the house. By night, a loyal and obedient servant who is stoic and kind. At day, though Kira is unaware, Eona notices a type of 'bad girl' attitude emerge, yet at the same time this is when she is the most vulnerable. Patiently sitting, waiting, Kira's scent finally is caught and a joyous rapture is expressed silently. Just as walked to the window Eona hesitates. _Blood?_ Kira's is distinguishable above all others-the sweet scent of Cherry Blossoms always followed her precious human around. The staff were asleep making this rare chance she has to catch Kira off guard, after all, seeing Kira act like a normal human...is nice. Eona went to find the servant, but caught onto her moving outside. _Outside?_ Kira hates the daylight, the fact she is leaving and on her own is...unheard of. Vampires are not susceptible to sunlight; no death would come from a wooden stake _though it does hurt_ , but they are naturally nocturnal-Eona is not precisely a 'normal' vampire. She enjoys sunlight the warmth it brings, how it can reveal many beautiful colors and breaths life to all on earth. Kira...hates sunlight, rather she fears it; what kind of future awaits for a human like her? Eona never wanted her servant to be so integrated into vampire society and yet regardless of what vampires had done to her, she choose to be with them. Maybe she felt indebted to Eona, the vampire who saved her, but if that's all...Kira is better off...in the world of light. Beyond the garden, on a hill stood a lone willow. When Kira was still an adorable girl she refused to leave the house, yet Eona always pushed for her to venture out. The vampire admits-Kira was a brat when it came to sunlight. Finally, fed up with the attitude Eona forced the human to go outside-this meant having the tiny body carried all the way to a hill over a mile from the main house. Kira passed out on the way there, but awoke under the tree's shadow with no idea she was still outside. Ten years seems like an instant and as Eona watches Kira sleep the reality of time reemerges. One day Kira will be old and wrinkly and disappear from this world while the immortal remains unchanged and ever-beautiful. What cruelty it is to watch something so precious, someone she raised die. Eona reaches her hand and gently brushing Kira's hair from her face, tucking it behind her ear. Her eye is swollen, a cut on her lip and traces of blood are in her mouth. Had she gotten into a fight with humans? The vampire's eyes trace the pulsing vessels, following its path to her jugular-her fingertips touch the soft, pink, flesh. The lust grows, she struggles to contain the beast that yearns for this girl's blood. Wanting to devour whole, wanting to take everything about this human, the desire is...one-sided it seems. Eona retracts her hand then glanced at the faded carving above, she smiled. Kira moved, she turned toward her master unconsciously and after she finished her adjustment Eona sat beside. Kira's hands were red, blue and purple-she didn't fight back. When touching her hands Eona enjoys feeling the warmth that her human emits, its much more welcoming than her chilling skin. Kira awoke with sleepy eyes and either did not have the bearing to know its was her master or this was a rare glimpse to the other side.

"Good morning."

Kira rubbed her eyes then dropped back down, now facing away from Eona.

"Five more minutes..." She groaned. Eona giggled and whispered into her ear, "Awfully full of yourself aren't you?" An eye opened and glared at Eona irritably. _My someone's moody.  
_  
"Go-away."

Eona smiles refusing to do so-Kira must have gotten up on the wrong side of the bed this morning. She could be angry over whatever happened today as well. Either way this is a refreshing view of her, a sign that Kira hasn't been manipulated to enjoy being a servant of vampires.

"You're cute when you're moody too."

Kira shot up, her eyes wide open at the realization who she was speaking to. Imminently she shifted to her knees and sank her head into the ground. Repeatedly she asked for forgiveness for her behavior and that she would accept any punishment, do whatever it is she asks no matter what. Eona just stared at Kira quizzically then curled a mischievous grin and the human instantly regretted her words. Her vampire master took her chin and lifted it until their eyes met.

"Whatever I want, hm?" Those eyes become crimson gleefully, "Why don't we play a game then?"

Kira is lifted and pushed against the Willow's trunk. Eona's smile become lustful as the vampire master leans closer, sniffing Kira's long hair.

"Can you guess what I want?"

Gradually her hands touch the scarf, tugging on its end until it began to unravel. The servant did not move, rather she was too shocked to; Lady Eona's thirst has not been satisfied? The scarf fell to the ground revealing the crossed seal, tattooed on her neck. Kira's head dropped down-she cannot go back on her word. Eona leaned closer, tickling her prey's side.

"Boo!"

Kira jumped, hitting the ground nearly suffering from a heart attack. Eona laughs picking up the scarf and wrapping it around Kira's neck again,

"Sorry, bad joke."

Kira gasped and dropped on her back. That was mean, she thought Eona was serious. It was worth it, to see Kira's expression was certainly worth teasing for. Eona lies beside her and the both stare up at the light that breaks the branches. How long has it been since the two relaxed like this? Kira is always proper, always reminding Eona of her place, like she's 'less' than vampires. For starters who said vampires were superior? If anything they maybe worse than humans, but one cannot judge another with their own laws.

"Kira...do you not think about living among your own?"

"No." Kira whispers when turning on her side away from Eona.

"Why not? Vampires and humans...they are similar and not all humans are as evil as you perceive them."

"Why would I live with people who abandoned me?"

Eona's heart sank, she had forgotten...Kira wasn't born a slave...she was sold into it. Its no surprise she holds resentment toward her birth parents, but why lump all of humanity together? The two fell silent for a time, until Kira achieved the courage to speak again.

"If I had the choice...I would rather be a slave and to have known everyone here, rather than to have a human life."

Eona smiles, she was glad to hear Kira speak from her heart-the smile fades. After everything she has suffered because of vampires because of her master its a miracle that she continues to love them as her own family. Eona has never known something so precious could exist in this world...truly an act of the Ancients that they would be together. Eona leans over Kira, wrapping her arms around the human's tiny waist she nuzzles her head closer into the broad back.

"Lady Eona?"

"I'm getting sleepy...lets stay here for awhile."

In her chest the heart pounds as though it is about to burst, "As you wish."


	4. Chapter 3--Queen of the Damned

Among vampires, there was a single one Kira held no respect toward-Wolfgang. He is Eona's commander and his underlings belong to that of 'Nightcore'. They are highly-trained vampire warriors whose sole reason for existence is to protect Eona Nightraven. Wolfgang was the vampire who brought Kira from the prison cell that was once her world, but that is not why they hated each other.

"You always say you hate humans, yet I'd say you're even weaker than one!"

Kira slid across the floor by the power of his thrust-this was better compared to being launched or even refusing to fight. This Commander-of-the-Guard hates humans and with no regard for her circumstance, hates Kira for even breathing. He thinks of humans as nothing more than tools to he superior vampires-he's lets say an 'old-school' vampire. Kira rose again gripping the wooden sword harder. When Kira asked to be trained by him, Wolfgang laughed at her; what could a human possibly do that vampires couldn't? She could never hope to protect herself, much less another from vampires nor humans. Unlike their Commander the rest of 'Nightcore' never had an issue with Kira's will to fight, but rather found it strange why she would learn this if she never used it. The only one who did not know, the one who could not know was Lady Eona-Kira has been bullied by the humans since the start of school and recently it has become very violent. They commend her however, if she had been a vampire she would have already torn those girls apart, but its not like she can't do anything...she chooses to suppress her anger. Kira charges again, this time she aims at Wolfgang's feet; he jumped, moving instantly to her blind spot, but found Kira had predicted that and thrusted back. Though she had gotten faster over the years it was not enough-once again she losses.

"Humans don't belong here, you don't belong here."

Wolfgang snarled when throwing both his and Kira's swords back to the armorer. The human drops on her butt and leans, back looking at the vampire.

"Why Lady Eona keeps you around is beyond me."

"Her reasons are her own. Neither of us may ever understand, but until I no longer have use for her you might as well get used to me."

The insolent little brat! Whatever reason their master keeps this human alive is indeed her own, but if for a second he believes Kira means harm to Lady Eona he will kill her without a second thought. Wolphgang leaves, ordering his underlings to continue training. Kira scratches her head when standing-Wolfgang wasn't always this way...up until four years ago the two of them were tolerable of one another. Kira sighs, _I guess it was my fault though._ The others continued training, leaving Kira alone on the bench. Kira clenches her fists, _Don't you think I already know that?_ She touches her neck, _I'm nothing more than food._ Leaving on a solemn note Kira returned to her room and lies on her bed, staring at the photos on the nightstand. When she was still a child the maids took care of her, raised her like their own daughter. They taught her words of vampire and human alike, history and the duties of a maid and butler. Lady Eona took it upon herself to teach about the world, light and dark, and for Kira to understand what 'life' meant. Kira was happy...she felt she belonged somewhere...she felt she lived for the sake of another. That is how she felt, but it changed after that incident four years ago.

'Six years had gone and Kira obtained the intelligence of a ten-year-old. When raised as an animal for the first seven years of life, the process to reverse such a thing was impossible and held great difficulty in surpassing it. She could speak both languages with no difficultly by as for dealing with humans, socially she was still an animal. Kira constantly had nightmares and greatly feared the sun, though she could venture out she could not without Eona's company. The lady was out often, tending to the duties as Queen of Vampires. This caused both the human and vampire distress, but they managed. Kira looked to the vampire queen with admiration, she believed, in her learning, that since the queen freed her and gave her this life that she was to stay beside her forever. How conceited she was. One night the fourteen-year-old received a grim reminder of their differences. It was only natural-Kira is human and the prey for vampires who crave human blood. All those year Eona held her reserve and fought against her instincts, but eventually the hunger built up too much. Eona could not understand it herself, why this unquenchable thirst existed regardless how much blood she consumed. She grew afraid and began to distance herself from Kira in order to keep her safe. The maids told their daughter the lady was ill and said it was best to allow Eona to rest. What they did not know was how much their queen suffered because of the thirst. Wolfgang offered his own blood and many others, but the queen would not have it and sent all away until the beast could be suppressed. Never has there been such a longing for blood, but why? Kira wanted Lady Eona to get better though she was naive to the utter hell of a vampire's starvation. As everyone slept during the day she traveled to the lady's room with flowers she picked in the sunlight. Lady Eona had loved the sun and her hope was having these flowers picked in light without company would help her to feel better. Kira knocked, but found the door ajar, thinking the Lady was out she planned to leave the flowers on the bed. To her surprise the lady laid on the couch twitching as though she was having a nightmare. Just as she had done when the young girl had them, Kira began to caress Eona's head. Eona's eyes opened, catching a sweet scent nearby. What was this delicious smell? Something that she wanted, something that could satisfy this painful lust? Kira had not seen Eona's bloody eyes since their first meeting and for a moment she felt a sudden chill.'

"Lady...Eona...?"

'The vampire rose from the couch and pulled Kira into her arms. She nuzzled her face into Kira's neck and listened to the beautiful rhythm of this girl's heart. What a sound. Kira didn't know what to feel-this kind of hug was...never received until now. The hug became harder.'

"I'm-sorry-Kira-"

'Kira is swept off her feet and forced onto the bed. Eona appeared on top of her, further nuzzling her face on Kira's neck. Her tongue tickled the girl's neck and with that Eona's eyes glowed brighter. She sat up and undid the scarf, placing her slender hand on Kira's shirt she pulled up. Eona's hands work their way under the shirt and to her back-feeling the brand for a moment they hesitate. The instinct overpowers the hesitation and with a craving for the flesh the queen's fangs pierce Kira's throat. _What...?_ Kira takes a second to recognize...the sound of her own blood being sucked by Lady Eona. She could not speak, could not move, and could do nothing as her master dug her nails into her back, dragging them down to further grasp the prey. The fresh scent of blood awoke the entire house, a shocking sudden-ty of the sweetness of Cherry Blossoms sent everyone into panic. Everyone ran in search of Kira. Eona regained her rationality, seconds before claiming her human's life. Imminently she yanked her fangs from the throat and stepped away.'

"Ki...ra...?"

'The breathing was shallow and staggered, but Kira's eyes, though slightly, were still open. She tried to speak, yet with so much blood found it was an impossible wish. Eona cried out, cried for help when pressing to stop the bleeding-the blood on her hands forced her to know the condition of Kira's back as well. That day Kira stepped away from Eona; became independent, she acknowledged the differences and set out to keep the line between the two. Kira knew, even if Lady Eona did not mean it, even if she did not want it, that Kira was a human and only a servant. She was not special, not significant, but the thoughts remained to be as useful as possible, no matter for what.'

Four years had passed and Wolfgang still blamed Kira for causing Eona her suffering. Since then Kira became a maid and a butler-a servant to the Queen of the Damned. Now that Kira thought of it, she woke up with the tattoo on her neck and wasn't given a clear reason for it. No doubt Eona blamed herself for the barrier between the two, but it wasn't. Kira never mentioned the incident, but its not like she hated the queen, nor that she was afraid of her. She didn't die and she doesn't remember the pain therefore Kira doesn't dwell on it. A knock on the door sends the servant to attend to her duties.


	5. Chapter 4--Cornered

Kira did not sleep much. Normally between one in the afternoon and seven in the evening allowed her plenty of sleep, but she had been restless. Her entire body burned, maybe because she stayed out in the sun too long or simply it was that time again-though normally there were no problems because she stayed out of the house as much as possible during that week. Her head spun and for a time she debated going to day school...she did so anyway to avoid troubling the others. The lessons were distant, blurred and fish-eyed, Kira had a difficult time focusing and asked to be excused. The school's doctor was a vampire, she was kind and considerate and what her kind considers a 'vegetarian'-drinking mainly animal blood. Dr. Addy sat Kira on the bed and checked for any signs of trauma or fatigue.

"What you been eating enough?"

"Yes."

"Were you in the sun too long?"

"No more than usual, I even stayed under a tree for most of it."

Her blood pressure is taken, temperature, and mainly simple tests for a minor problem. Kira removes her scarf and for the first time in a long time Dr. Addy sees the tattoo on her neck.

"When did you get bit?"

The question came as a surprise, automatically Kira assumed it was common knowledge, but then why didn't she know?

"Four years ago maybe-"

"Has it been that long?" Emily mumbled.

"You're still human-then the Stigma..."

Kira tilted her head quizzically, _What's a stigma?_ Dr. Addy noticed her patient's confusion and relaxed, wanting to ease into the subject. The doctor leans back in her chair, "Didn't anyone at that house tell you anything?" Kira shook head. Dr. Addy is one of the few in Whitewater who is aware of the human's master-rather the two are actually rather good friends. When Kira first came to live with them, her physical state was terrible and was in need of constant monitoring. Once her health peaked it was no longer necessary and in fact this is the first time Kira has had a check-up in four years.

"Who bit you, Lady Eona?"

Kira averted her eyes, "It was my fault. She was suppressing her thirst, I mean constantly having a human around...I can't imagine how bad it is."

Dr. Addy pats Kira's head saying that it wasn't her fault in the slightest. The fact 'Lady Eona' of all people lost to her thirst means there was another factor in it. The maids nor have the soldiers have had an issue, therefore there must be another reason. Of all people Kira had to be bitten by a 'Pureblood' and not just any their queen.

"Tell me, what do you know about how we're made?"

"Well...vampires can be born-either human or vampire, then there are ex-humans, and Purebloods are those who have no trace of human in them right?"

Dr. Addy nods, "Ex-human vampires are turned only one way-being bitten by a Pureblood."

Kira fell silent. Lady Eona is a Pureblood, why is it she didn't turn then? If you're bitten only two things can happen: you die of blood-loss or you turn.

"There is only one way I know...that could make a turning stop. The Stigma on your neck is a technique that was created by Purebloods that passes their power onto the turning human. This in turn prevents the human from becoming a vampire; however, there are theories suggesting symptoms of shared senses between the two parties."

Kira touches her neck-Lady Eona gave her powers, to keep her servant human. Obviously Eona cares for her, otherwise she would have just let her turn. This could be a reason for Kira feeling ill, because Eona might be feeling the same. Though it has never been proven it could be an explanation. Four years...only for the sake of 'suppressing' the process? She gave painkillers and allowed Kira to rest until the remainder of the class was over. _In order to keep Kira human...we went that far huh?_ She shuts Kira's document, _Even you must know...what could happen right?_ Music was soothing, there were hardly any troubles from classmates and since she was in the orchestra there was the hope one-day she could play in public. _Play in public huh?_ Of course it would be for vampires, what could she hope to gain by playing for humans during the day? Kira tugged on her scarf. _A life among humans...what does it even mean to be human?_ Is it their physical means? Their mentality? How can one species place their judgement upon another when that other has an entirely separate idea of 'morals'? Gym was the last period for the day-an annoying consistency of running in the sun, climbing up a rope and a few 'games' of dodge ball. _Honestly how can this be fun?_ Normally Kira would not change back-it involved showering and if the others saw her scars and the tattoo it would further be difficult to conceal her temper. To avoid troubling the main house this was necessary.

"Is she not gonna shower again?"

"That's disgusting!"

Kira paid no mind to them and went to collect her belongings. The senior from a while back slams her locker, inches from snapping them on her fingers. Blankly Kira glanced at the senior then forcefully removed her hand-struggling at first, she then slides her hand from Kira's grip and slaps her across the face.

"Don't you dare touch me you filthy low-life!"

She pushed Kira into the locker, grabbed her shirt and threw her toward the showers.

"Why don't you wash that smirk off your face!"

The girls began chanting, like some cult they followed the senior as though she were a god. One turns on the shower and the senior proceeds to kick Kira into the freezing waters. This punk is always looking down on them, a stupid, arrogant, brat doesn't belong here! She always acted tough, always gave an annoyed expression and even now she takes this beating as though its nothing!

"What are you hiding huh!?"

She reached for the bandage on Kira's neck-her wrist was seized and kept in place.

"Don't try it."

The girls jumped, taking a limb, and surprisingly it took two or more girls to hold even a single one. They did not know, but Kira was not even using half her strength. The senior pulled Kira's hair and head back and removed the bandage.

"The hell is that!?"

To humans it was an odd tattoo, tribal in nature, it had four sections and a cross in its center. Clearly she was part of some freak-show, or maybe had gone to jail, hell even a cult could do it. Kira glared angrily, but something else began to surface, an old feeling from that past. Being out-numbered, backed into a corner, there was only the time as a slave that related to this: fear. If this emotion was left unchecked Kira could relapse. Now Kira began to increase her power, now pulling with enough force to break an arm free-this helped with her left leg, then her right and finally the other arm. The girls staggered back, but the senior only pressed forward, quickly gripping Kira's shirt so not to have her flee. The short began to rip.

"Hey Jess this might be too much..."

"Ya, maybe we should stop."

Jess snapped at her friends' weakness and continued to pull. Kira began to be engulfed by panic, if they saw, saw what was under, then surly things would-

"LET GO!"

Kira swung, missing Jess and landing her fist into the title-this created a bloody impression of it in the broken clay. Jess continued to pull, she kicked Kira in the back, bending her forward and tearing the shirt back.

"Come-on lets see what you're hiding!"

The back of the shirt separated, keeping in Jess's hand, revealing the truth of Kira's secret. On her back was firstly a brand-circular in nature, it had a symbol in the center; in the vampiric language it was her former-slaver's icon to place her as his property. Lastly were eight unsightly discolored gashes in Kira's back from the time her life was nearly claimed by her master. In that moment even Jess hesitated at the sight of them-Kira slipped into a corner and cowered. She screamed, covering her head as though the vampires had come once again to take her red water. The door was broken down; in an instant he came, drenched in shower water Jake crouched over Kira, shielding her from the humans.

'Itcha noro ni, Kira!?' (Kira, what happened?)

Breathlessly Kira clung onto Jake, she grabbed the collars of his coat and cried into his chest.

" _Please...Please...Get me away from them...the humans..."_

Jake wrapped his arms around Kira and saw what those humans revealed.

" _Kira were you a..._ "

Kira had been reduced to a feeble state. Without a moment's hesitation Jake lifted Kira into his arms, wrapping her into a towel and bolted out the door. Covering her head he made for the car and drove off. They arrived at his mansion, miles outside the town and even further from the main house. He had been right to return to the school-seeing the hidden bruises the night before he knew something was not right. Such a thing he did not expect, for Kira to be bullied and to a degree such as this. Inside, the servants were surprised certainly to see he has brought a human home nonetheless a young girl. By the looks of it she had been attacked even. Jake kept his friend in his room, the curtains were shut, no servants were allowed inside and no one was to inform his father nor any who asked for her. There Kira clung to Jake like a lost child, hiding feebly in the darkness she was born into. This was comforting to her, more than the main house, maybe it was this mansion or maybe being away-perhaps it was Jake...her friend and ally, a Vampire who longs for night as much as she. Kira hid under a blanket with Jake beside her, trembling at the memories of her past. Hours past and the frail human finally withdrew from the blanket. She sat on the bed and held her head.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like my fucking heads' been hit with a hammer and like I've ripped into my neck again."

Jake laughed commenting that it sounds like rough sex. It made Kira chuckle and forget the relapse she nearly succumb to. She was tired and and hungry and Jake took it upon himself to have food brought to her, this made her feel guilty at all the trouble she caused. It was only a matter of time before he knew, if he didn't already-Jake is a genius after all. Kira explained her circumstance, the fact she lived her first years as a slave, to be nothing more than cattle.

"Lady Eona was the one who saved you?"

Kira could no longer be surprised at the knowledge he held. Knowing him, he probably figured it out long ago and never said anything because it wasn't his place to. It wasn't much of a secret though, she had the same surname as the queen after all. Kira is special...the only human in service to the Queen of Vampires and by her treatment she is not simply food-that would be too cruel. Jake is dumbfounded, nonetheless, at Kira's unwavering loyalty to his kin regardless of what they've done to her she has yet to lose her faith in them. He assumed it was only natural then, just the same could have happened among humans-if not worse.

"Those claw marks on my back...it was an accident."

Kira has no reason to hate her master, she could never bring herself too. Regardless it it was obligation, or siring, Kira knew that 'she' has no want to hate the queen-even if she was betrayed...Kira will do what she can to help. Kira was given a shirt to wear and shorts that were too large to fit comfortably. Still she was thankful. Jake has always helped her, always looked after her since the two were young.

"Listen Jake...please don't tell anyone at the main house, about today."

"Why?"

"I don't want to cause anymore trouble than I already have. Knowing Lady Eona she'd probably have those girls expelled, Wolfgang would try to have 'me' kicked out-its just too much trouble over a human servant-"

Jake pushed Kira down and rammed his fist into the bed.

"I've had enough of your belittling yourself." He growls, "You need to get that arrogant ideology out of your head! You matter as much as any other vampire, even more!"

Kira returned home, explaining to the maids she had been delayed do to a project for the day class. The servant walked straight to her room and ignored her usual duties, she was far too tired. _What is this feeling?_ Kira threw off her clothes and slumped onto the bed. _You need to get that arrogant ideology out of your head!_ Scratching at her neck Kira lets out a heavy sigh. _So what if its arrogant? If I'm happy with that what's it matter?_


	6. Chapter 5--Dance in the Moonlight

Every year there is a grand ball, a Masquerade, held by the queen and a selection of royal Purebloods. Normally the queen and most of the staff travel to the palace, leaving Kira, but for an odd reason it is held here this time. For over two weeks the main house prepared for nearing three hundred guests to arrive-the house hardly suited the vast amount. Kira was both excited and nervous; being around so many vampires has yet to happen and as to the what-if to what she would be doing around them. She skipped day class (not if she was to have anything to make up) and worked longer hours in the burning sun. Though short breaks were frequent she quickly recovered and even was allowed the opportunity to extend invitations to all the nobles, in her class, at their homes.

"Kira why don't you come here a moment."

"I'm really busy m'lady, if you need something could you ask one of the maids-"

The atmosphere grew dark as Lady Eona's ominous gaze set on her.

"Yes, coming..."

Kira became coy when brushing her master's hair. Quietly the human still took joy in how soft the lady's hair was. These moments were peaceful and rare now-adays, making each moment extra special. The gown Lady Eona was to wear was red and fiery, a perfect match to Kira's scarf.

"Perhaps it is time we got you a new scarf-that one is rather old."

Kira shut her eyes and smiled, continuing her brushing.

"May I speak freely?"

Lady Eona sighed, "You never have to ask."

"I would never get rid of this scarf, its the first thing I was given by you."

"I thought I gave you your name first?"

Kira shook her head, "When I clawed at my neck after they took my blood...you stopped me; you were the first person who said for me not to die."

"Was I?"

Kira's chest felt tight, there is no reason for her to remember such a minor thing, but there was a hope. Lady Eona listened for the heart's flux-cation and was satisfied with its tempo. As always Kira smiled and left it at that-it was only a dream after all. Lady Eona's hair was bradded then as her servant left she asked another question, "How is your violin coming?" Kira's face lit up to a degree, "Very good, the orchestra actually has a performance in Blue Ridge soon...I was-going to ask to miss a few days to go." With a wider smile Lady Eona spins around in her chair and exclaims, "Of course you may! I must say I was a little worried about you going to the day classes by yourself, but I'm glad your making friends!"

It was the first lie Kira ever told, no verbally, but in her eyes Lady Eona saw a distant gaze. Kira bowed and went to the door. _What was that?_ For a moment her eyes expressed weariness and that in itself is very rare, Kira is often filled will energy.

"Kira-! How about you perform with our orchestra? You won't have to be bothered by the party and I would love to hear your music!"

"If that is what you wish-good evening."

The door shut and Eona began to pout. _Either she can't take a hint or she's ignoring it._ Another maid enters with a bottle of vintage wine, aged one-hundred and seven years. Of course she won't force Kira into anything, but sooner of later it may become unavoidable. This ball is being held here for Kira's sake-for her to become more integrated into vampire society. Based on Dr. Addy's report Kira may never be able to rejoin human society for the remainder of her life. If it come to it maybe it would be best if she just forgot all about vampires...and Eona. The ball began at sunset, but Kira and Eona both arose long before even the earliest of staff members. For no peculiar reason she told Kira to meet her in the bright sun, under their tree. Eona was there first, unknowingly sitting above in the tree. For a time her servant walked around the Willow Tree then after a time she sat down looking toward the house. Out of no where a ferret appeared, running eagerly around and near Kira like the two were old friends.

"Hey now, hey now-don't let her see you. I didn't bring you here just so ya could get thrown out ya know?"

Eona silently giggled, _You are friends with all sorts._ The ferret ran in and out of Kira's shirt then into her lap as though out of energy. This was the first time the queen has seen Kira act so carefree nonetheless heard her giggle childishly-its normally her who does so. Eona decided to watch for a bit longer...seeing Kira so relaxed was a pleasant break. Of course it was only a matter of time before she fell asleep-still not a day person. The little ferret seemed to be aware of Eona's presence, but never alerted Kira.

"You seem to be good friends with Kira."

Eona extended her hand, giving the unspoken request to pet, which was granted. He was soft for a ferrel little one and rather docile given the fact he's from the forest. Eona's eyes wondered, _Considering Kira was raised as an animal...its possible some of those instincts will never fade away._ For years Eona wondered why she became attracted to Kira, not simply because the girl was human, but maybe it was fascination. After the incident four years ago...the moment when she nearly took her precious human's life it became clear.

"Kira..." Eona bent down and shook her. Slowly Kira's eyes opened and in those eyes she witnessed a beautiful light. Eona's marble features broke from the sun's obscured light and nearly made it too bright for Kira to gaze upon. _I thought that was you._ Eona touches Kira's cheek then rubs her head. _That feels good..._ Eona gently eases Kira to her lap-this is a nice dream, the young woman believes.

"Five more minutes, right?"

Kira had already fallen asleep again. _So much for going to town._ She leans forward and kisses Kira on the forehead, "Sweet dreams, Kira."

Kira awoke in her room in a daze, but shook it off quickly. The night's attire involved her wearing a suit as opposed to a dress (not that Kira complained). Like her uniform, the tuxedo was white, peculiar considering one would believe black to be a traditional 'vampire color'. On her dresser was an equally peculiar mask, certainly not what she picked (that one had been replaced this other). Her's was originally a conventional masquerade mask while this one was far more elegant (as one can get with a men's mask). Lady Eona likely switched them out as a prank. After retrieving her violin Kira set it on a chair in the orchestra and began assisting the others...attempted to anyway. For once it seemed as though she was getting in everyone's way and then decided to sit on the steps near the Staff Quarters. _Did I even go out today?_ It would not be the first time she has woken up someplace else, but for Lady Eona...Kira blushed. _Its just a dream because something like that is impossible from the start. I'm human and she's a Pureblood...and we're both girls!_ The more Kira thought about it the more it became confusing and so-the entire thought was cast aside. All that matters is serving her master and nothing more. No love, no family, just living in service to her savior is what's important now. Recovering from a nearly catastrophic phenomena Kira went to meet the members of the orchestra and lose herself in music.

"Ah so 'you're' the violinist we've heard about!"

The director was a cheery aged man, by his appearance he looked extremely familiar. His hair was long and grey, kept in a German-style braid that traveled halfway down his back. Kira bowed introducing herself only by first name. Everyone here was very relaxed and 'normal' (comparing it to school and staff life). Many were young vampires a couple decades or so, but still acted like college students. Most were not even aristocrats and just normal vampires both born and ex-human, aside from her and one other. Finally the director gives a half-smile at seeing how intently Kira looked at him.

"Yes I am 'the' Wolfgang Mozart-"

Kira's face lit up passionately-'the' Wolfgang Mozart is a Vampire, even more the world's greatest composure is alive! She is overjoyed, never had she thought it possible to meet such an iconic master of the arts! A sudden chill crept from behind-there is another 'Wolfgang' among them.

"Ah grandfather!"

Kira realized the connection-the Commander of the Guard must be the ancestor to a human descendent that lead to Mozart who must be ex-human. She scratches her head on how such a complex explanation made sense. For a while the queen's guard dog and servant glare at one another, then the dog turns his attention to his grandson. The two seemed to get along well, but Kira never took Wolfgang for an admirer of the arts much less that she would be playing tonight. After a lengthy conversation of how immortality has faired the both senior said fair well to junior and once again senior and Kira locked stares.

"Bitch."

"Asshole."

Sparks ignited between them and was not put out until junior pulled Kira away-sending senior on his way.

"I see you and grandfather get along."

Kira huffed and ignored the subject until Mozart changed it. The party would begin in two hours and the new violinist had yet to practice with the entire orchestra-for a musician and a director this is not ideal, however adaption becomes necessary when the unexpected occurs. She uncased her adored instrument; the first instrument she had bought with her own money and for a second she stared at its flawlessly carved bout, at the scroll shaped as it is name then quickly set it on her chair and withdrew her bow. Tonight would be a ball-elegant and traditional it would only be natural to play Mozart's archetype of the classical style. 'Minuet'-a slightly old-fashioned that was aristocratic in origin, elegant and stately. A favored of the Queen of the Night. Certainly it was a difficult piece, even for Kira who had practiced for five years on such difficulties. (Music seemed to be the only thing she learned with a quickness as a child.) The masquerade began hundreds of vampires, all hidden behind a mask, danced and socialized under the main house roof. Kira paid no mind to the ball itself and focused on her music, at the movements of director Mozart as the tempo rose and fell, as grand crescendos softened instantly to pianissimos. There was much life in this symphony. Finally the music ended at the climax of the night reached at twilight-lights dimmed, making it difficult for Kira to see much of the room. At the top of the stairs stood the masked Queen of Vampires. In all the queen's beauty and light Kira was likely the only who was not entirely captured by those eyes. She could not risk to be-the only thing between them was master and servant, admired and the admiring. The queen spoke in her first language,

'Welcome my beloved kin, my fellow dwellers of the night. May we take this celebration and not remember those of the past, but look onto the future; forever and prosperous it shall be!'

The mass clapped as she descended to her throne. The music played again. Once or twice Kira glanced at her master, hoping to be noticed, but knowing she would not be. One human in a room full of nobles. Many vampire men came and greeted the queen requesting to have a dance, but they were all denied politely. By now Kira could hear their annoyance, such that the queen was in need to pick a suitor at 'some' point. She thought to herself as to why must Lady Eona have a suitor? Vampires are immortal and unchanging and Kira's master would not be killed by the likes of them. Though seeing she is not the first in her line it does beg the question of what does lead to a vampire ruler's passing of the crown. Kira shoved aside such thoughts and continued to play undistracted. For a time the musicians were dismissed, giving Kira a chance to meet her fellow staff in the kitchen-once again she felt in the way and left for the balcony. Outside in the cool breeze the young woman found this the ideal spot, away from the party, to untie the bow and unbutton her collar. It felt suffocating and now letting her neck breath felt relaxing. She pulls off her silver mask and leans over the edge.

"Seems I'm not the only one who doesn't like large."

Kira spun counter-clockwise and dropped down to a single knee, in that instant a hand offered to pull her up. Hesitant, she stared at the gloved hand without any idea what to do next. Lady Eona giggled softly, she touched Kira's chin-an unsaid telling to rise. Kira did so, but continued to watch the ground or not directly look at her master. Eona knew what was happening and thought to provoke an embarrassed expression from her servant-she changed her mind; a bit to much teasing considering the night.

"Mozart always knows which music to lift my spirits-you know he used to be my teacher when I was younger?"

Kira smiled, her master was also a musician.

"I still practice the harp in my spare time, maybe we could play together sometime."

She heard the mortal heart pulse faster and faster. What music could be matched with such a powerful beat? Kira knew how loud it must be racing and did the best she could to calm its hurricane. It would not be settled. The tightness in her chest returned, unwelcome, it felt hot making the urge to dress further and release the heat extremely difficult. For a long while they stood quietly, watching the moon as it gradually climbed the sky. Eventually Kira felt the need to return to the orchestra and for her master to rejoin the party, but such an idea was forsaken when Eona refused to move. _She's like a spoiled child._ Kira sighed carefree knowing it would be best not to leave her master at this point.

"You know I like it when we're alone like this...its nice to have someone to relax with once in a while."

Kira felt somewhat hurt-so Lady Eona would be fine with just anyone then as long as they were human. She must not speak her mind, must not show anything other than admiration-Kira is a servant and nothing more. Still a part of her felt somewhat cheated, yet the other part knew that was arrogance and nothing was entitled. Lady Eona leaned on Kira's shoulder, then coiled her arms around the human's.

"Can you at least pretend to act normal with me? Its always the 'master' 'servant' status with you." Lady Eona growled quietly.

"Well..." Kira began on a solum note, "Its all I know how to act."

Lady Eona hissed, "Lier."

Kira's expression changed, alarming Eona greatly. She released her servant then leaned forward. May be there is no chance for her-forcing onto Kira who has endured, who continues to endure so much...especially when she attacked her. For a long time Eona was afraid to ask, afraid to know what her precious human thought of her. A living testament to the dark side of vampire society it would not be surprising of she digests the very presence of vampires. Abandoned by humans, used by vampires its likely Kira hates this entire world where she feels she does not belong. Eona wanted to, she wants to change that possible feeling-she wants Kira to feel like she belongs...even it it means hating all vampires...including her.

"You must hate me."

Kira's heart skipped a beat.

"I don't mind, vampires are often hated...its only natural-we've caused you so much pain after all."

Eona turned away from Kira. As long as Kira could so much as continue working here it would be enough, but she has no obligation to. She can leave right here, right now and not a single person would stop her-rather they would help provide if enabled. They owe her that much. It could be thought as despicable for the queen to bow her head so low for the sake of a human, but none of that matters. Who cares if its a disgrace to all vampires that she would value this girl above her kin-she never asked to be queen anyway. This life was forced onto her and when at last she found a life worth protecting she ended up ruining it. Eona put her golden mask back on and walked toward the door to rejoin the ball. _Hate you?_ Kira's sight began to blur. _What-?_ A sudden sickness began to overwhelm her senses-the side effect Dr. Addy spoke about?! Is she feeling what Lady Eona is feeling-is this intense sadness what her master feels right now? _Why would she think that?_ Kira watched her memories of the two flash in mind. _I've never-not for a single second-_ Lady Eona's kindness is what has made her life worth living! To work under her, to stand beside her-teasing, jokes, even being attacked has not once fazed her! _I-was afraid you hated me!_ Kira lunged forward unconsciously and pinched a couple finger's worth of the queen's red dress. Both were speechless until Kira bit her tongue, forcing words out she did not entirely think to say.

"Don't..." Kira clenched the fabric until her entire arm shook, "Don't you ever think for a second that I would hate you!" In her eyes a flicker of her day-self sparked in response to her sorrowful anger.

"Even if I hated this entire damn world I would still never hate you! So please-!" Kira clenched her teeth and dropped her head, softening her tone, "Don't make a face like that...not because of me..."

She whipped the tears from her eyes. Lady Eona meant the world to her, she was her world. This person was the only one who could betray her, who could do anything to her and never would she feel hatred against this person. Eona wrapped her arms around Kira like hold the child she once was. _I'm glad..._


	7. Chapter 6--Beneath the Mask

Eona giggled, "That's the first time you've ever yelled at me."

"S-sorry..." Kira sniffled.

"Don't be-I was being unfair to you. I deserved it."

She wishes in the future Kira could be more honest like this, seeing more of her 'day-self'. It could be the influence of humans to, regardless if Kira realizes it or not she may be naturally able to express her pent-up feeling toward her own kin than towards vampires. Now that the two were in their correct action according to age Eona felt it time Kira really did return to the party.

"Now promise you won't get mad-"

Lady Eona peeled apart becoming hundreds of blood bats and scattering throughout the sky. It had been the first time Kira had seen this power-true many vampires have powers, but this one is particular to only Purebloods she heard. Though Kira felt a twitch in her head-she yelled at a clone. Now she was in an annoyed state and set out to take her revenge. Right past the door she found three maids toppled on each other-obviously they wanted to be found.

"Oye." Kira cracked her knuckles, "How much did you hear?"

The women laughed apologetically as Kira's face turned reds. They had something in mind-this would of course involve Kira in their scheme. Before they were her mothers, caring for her since she was seven, but now they were like friends, setting up disaster. They bickered when Kira tried to flee, complaining about the necessity of their plan to work. By the time they were done Kira looked nothing like herself-not that the attire from before did, but this was entirely different.

"Don't worry Mozart is the one who helped set this up!"

The servant was now a noble. Thanks to the owner of this suit Kira's scent would be masked and further once Eona was beside her.

"Maybe I should dress you more often."

Jake patted Kira's back and laughed loudly. Kira bled red at the realization of 'who' she borrowed from. After the incident at school Jake had become annoyed himself at Kira's concern of worrying their lady. Its not something a human, let alone Kira, should worry herself over. He came and talked to the staff wanting to get a better idea of the two's relationship. After that it was a matter of getting Kira (the only person who could make the queen laugh) to present herself as a noble and suitor to the queen-at least that was the plan.

"Jake...why are you doing this?"

Her best friend fixes the collar of her (really his) dress robs then helps attach a sword.

"I don't like seeing you pout-I'm the only one who can make you smile, but I can't make you laugh from your heart."

Kira gives an annoyed look, "Your fiancée is visiting isn't she?"

"Your instinct is as good as ever." Jake practically hit the ground at how quickly Kira found him out. Quickly he caught her presence and began to panic. Kira ushered him into the closest and quickly put on her mask. Through the door Jake's fiancée, Elisabeth De Sandres, marches in demanding her future husband's presence. Kira began to panic, _She must think I'm Jake because of the scent on his clothes!_ Kira opened her mouth to speak, but was cut off when Elisabeth jumped her.

"My turn!"

"Wait I'm not-!"

Her fangs reached toward Kira, but quickly Kira put up her hand, hoping the fangs would not reach a major blood vessel. If any caught the scent of human blood there would be trouble. Elisabeth stared at Kira as one fang just barely pierces the skin of her palm.

"Oh...you're not my Jake."

 _Him and I don't even look alike!_ Kira laughs apologetically, "No miss, but ah, if you're talking about a young man with honey-colored hair, he left not too long ago."

Elisabeth removed herself and disappeared in the same moment. Kira looked to the door then dropped to her back with a loud exhale. _I'm glad she didn't puncture anything._

"Is she gone?"

"Your girlfriend just jumped on me, thinking I was you and you're worried if she's gone?!"

"Are you gay? Normally she wouldn't to do that to anyone, but me."

"That's not the point jackass!"

The two laughed as though they just finished an exhausting run. After collecting themselves one went to pursue his lover and the other to fulfill this silly plan everyone knew about besides her. Though others would not notice, Lady Eona was extremely bored. She had been pleased though, to know Kira's true feelings were that. There was hope for her yet. Suddenly the room became quieter, even against the music it was thought to be without sound as yet another suitor approached the queen. This man was smaller and younger than the rest it seemed-he had long, thick hair thought to be darker than black; bradded down his back. His mask was eerie, something that resembled more of a helmet which had jagged teeth and black pits for eyes that matched the overall color of his mask. He stopped further away then the rest and did not set foot on a single stair. This noble bowed then stood speaking with a voice as creepy as his mask.

"My lady..." This tone sounded gargled and hollowed as a banshee's scream, "Would you care to dance?"  
Kira's heart raced and at any moment she felt she would faint. Undoubtedly everyone heard her heartbeat and began to question this noble's origins. Eona smiles rising from her throne and walking down her steps. As the music determined their quickened steps Kira's beat gradually matched the queen's. people whispered: 'who is that noble?' 'Is he Lady Eona's suitor?' 'She seems to know him.' Kira was glad her face could not be seen, but wondered if Lady Eona knew it was her. What did it matter? She remembered when the two used to dance when the both were younger. For a long while Kira could not dance anything faster then a slow waltz. Now at the highlight of the year the two of them are dancing together in front of every important member of vampire society.

'I have yet to see you until now.'

'I have only just arrived, when I heard you had yet to dance there were many who took it upon themselves to ensure you would enjoy yourself.'

Kira vowed that after this she would certainly get back at Jake and the maids for forcing her into this. _Wow._ This had been the first this night she looked directly into her master's eyes. Tonight she is especially beautiful, no, 'she' had made everything a thousand times more beautiful. _Its not that I regret being human...but..._ The song ends. _Why couldn't I have been born a vampire?_

'Thank you, I certainly did enjoy this dance.'

Kira bowed and slipped from the crowd, finding a place to quiet her beat.

"That was quite a performance, ."

A vampire woman stood in a lavish black dress at the corner. Kira bowed her head respectfully, but said nothing-she was speechless at the resemblance, how this woman looked much like Elisabeth. The mother perhaps?

"I know all the nobles at the party and seeing as you I do not know, you are no noble."

"I simply arrived at a later time, now if you would excuse me I have other business to attend to-"

The woman appeared in Kira's path of travel and gloated. A fear appeared in the human's chest that perhaps she had been found out-impossible, Jake's clothes, Lady Eona's presence surely had to mask her human scent! _Calm down._ This woman is likely testing her, therefore she needs to keep a level head.

"Then you will have no problem in providing a name ?" She reveals her pearly fangs.

"I never said I was a 'noble' only that I had arrived at a later time."

She giggles childishly at the statement then changed to another form of test, 'You are a very mysterious person.' Kira bows humorously, 'Such is a joy of a masquerade ball is it not? To hide your self beneath the mask that reveals the reflection of one's heart, is that not a thrill?' She had to create a different speech pattern, something that would not be detected by the most careful of detectives. The woman smiles, appearing to being satisfied with those words.

"I am Duchess Catherine de Sandrise of Spain, to who do I have the pleasure of meeting?"

Kira wanted to flee, but knows she has already dug too deep of a grave to escape. Either by a curse of God or a blessing from Satan Wolfgang came and greeted the Duchess, practically stepping between Kira and her.

"Ah Wolfgang it is a pleasure to see you again. How goes guarding our precious queen?"

Kira's body cringed-this woman is one of 'those' nobles. A member of the Senate who wants Purebloods for nothing more than their blood! Wolfgang would thought to be holding Kira back as he engaged conversation with this woman.

"This is an adopted member of my house. He had gotten lost and informed me of the delay, I apologize if there was any confusion."

Wolfgang he just...protected her? Just as Kira was to leave, Wolfgang elbowed her slightly a single she took as to 'not be rude'.

"I am Kai, Duchess Sandrise and I thank you for the conversation."

When clear from her sight, Wolfgang grabbed Kira and instantly took the both into a room. He roughly threw her to the ground and shoved clothes in her face, her clothes. He of all people... _Why?_

"Don't think this changes anything. You better drop to your knees and thank my grandson for asking me to save your sorry ass!"

Wolfgang threw an apple at her head as well.

"Never forget that you are alive because of vampires and that your life belongs to Lady Eona alone!"

He slammed the door behind him leaving Kira alone. That had been the kindest thing Wolfgang has done for her since taking her from the prison. _Thank you...asshole._


	8. Chapter 7--Honesty

There was a dragging weight to Kira when she woke that Monday. Not of getting up and returning to the day class, but the fact she had not slept since Saturday morning and ran on nothing, but adrenaline. Jake called her that morning and offered to take her to school-Kira saw it as his chance to flee his in-laws and refused. It was likely he was worried as well, today is the first time she has gone back to the day class since then. Kira paid no mind to it, she didn't care because now it was likely they would leave her be. Outside the Headmaster waited for her, asking for Kira to follow him to his office and discuss an issue from the locker room. In his office, before the main room Kira passed three girls: Jess and her two minions whose names Kira paid no attention to know or care.

"Kira, there were some concerned people who reported that you've been bullied and that the Friday before your absence things escalated violently."

She was not physically harmed-mentally she recovered, but for a full-on report to be filed it would be an unnecessary trouble on the main house. As she has always done Kira will bite her tongue and remain silent.

"We got into a verbal argument, but nothing happened really."

"Are you sure?" Headmaster did not know about the night class, nor about vampires to her knowledge. He would not understand her situation therefore it would be difficult to explain.

"You know you can come to me anytime right? I know you're a part-time student, but you are still my student."

Kira smiled when rising and shaking the headmaster's hand, "Thank you." Upon leaving she slowed at the three girls, but continued walking.

"What did you say?" Jess asked fearfully, but was ignored as Kira returned to class. The room was quiet at first, but then everyone swarmed her, flooding each corner of her personal space. Kira was too dumbfounded to speak.

"We heard what those seniors did to you!"

"Are you alright?"

News spread fast-no rumors spread more often than not. There were more than seniors in the locker room, even one or two girls in this class were there. They stayed further to the back and in silence kept their heads low. Kira had never had this many humans swarm her, rather it could be the fact they are going out of their way is what surprises her the most. It was actually an odd pleasantry for them to be around be and talking to her. It was nice they all knew her name, but she didn't know any of theirs aside from teachers and Jess.

"I'm fine." She stuttered, "I had a guests visiting my house and an audition, that's the only reason I was gone."

Everyone breathed easier. Kira tilts her head quizzically, were they actually worried about her-she stood her head, of course not, that's wishful thinking.

"Hey is it true? That you left with a guy, after he came busting in to the girls locker room?"

Kira became coy, embarrassed that she had to be rescued by her friend from the night class. They would not know about that class, therefore a quick lie is the only way to dismiss these stories. An evil idea appears in her mind,

"Why don't you ask those two." Pointing to the girls hiding in the back, all attention is diverted to them. Like wolves on sheep half the class charged, while the others sat down and engaged in conversation with Kira. After a time without the teacher the door opened to Dr. Addy entering with a folder.

"Mrs. Brown is out today due to illness. Fortunately for you all I'm also certified as a teacher and will be your substitute until she comes back."

Kira felt relieved. No more problems from seniors, no more distractions at home, no more confusion-everything was falling into a place of harmony. For once, regardless the reason, Kira was happy that her classmates were talking to her. They felt the same, many never knew how to approach Kira, who often looked she never wanted to socialize or was so fragile they were afraid she would break. Dr. Addy noticed the lightness in her human companion's mood and felt an accomplishment has been met toward Kira having somewhat of a normal life. Class concluded, but Kira stayed behind as the room emptied.

"I think this has been the first 'normal' day you've had." Dr. Addy laughed lightly when leaning forward.

"Ya...it was really nice. I didn't think humans could be as nice as vampires-"

"Might as well say 'us'. You're about as close as a human gets to being immortal, maybe even more." The doctor corrected, having a temptation to pop a smoke shortly. Kira smiled lightly when pulling a chair beside the desk and sitting.

"How are you feeling? Given how loud you were, I'd say things went fairly well at the ball."

Kira mumbled, "I'm fine...but Lady Eona and I ended up being alone for a bit..."

Dr. Addy moved closer, engaging an interest in this subject. Kira is slowly becoming a school-girl-coiling from shyness and embarrassment, the racing of her heart provides a clue to the fluttering emotions this human is experiencing. How can such a firm and unwavering young woman have such a frail heart that it would be thrown off this much?

"Did she ask if you wanted to be turned?"

"N-no! She wouldn't do that-she's done everything to avoid that! I'm not-!" Kira dropped her gaze, "There's no reason to turn me, I'm just a human servant."

"How thick-headed are you?" The doctor growled.

"Excuse me?"

Kira is taken to the back wall; all doors locked, windows shut and blacked out allowing a faint trace of light to pass into the room. She listened when rising from the ground. This human is either very obtuse to another's feelings, or quite good at hiding her own.

"Tell me, why do you think Lady Eona attacked you in the first place? Our Pureblood Queen who has never once shown weakness, how is it that she attacks a human that she has so carefully raised?"

Kira bit her tongue, knowing one simple truth: she is a human and Eona is a vampire; prey and predator. Kira came to terms long ago, that one day she may be used as a means to quench the queen's thirst and even if its for a short time Kira was content with that. The doctor was not because Kira has no idea what vampires feel. Its not her fault either that she could not...as a child, but now it is not so, now she is no child and not blinded by the 'adult world'. Its rather arrogant on Kira's part thou; to play the fool and ignore such things because of her own bindings 'her' definition of right and wrong. Something like this has happened before, pushed into a corner and at the mercy of a vampire.

"Stop playing the innocent act-vampires don't attack blindly and you know it!"

Kira spun around and seized the doctors arm. (She-!) At once the blinds opened and allowed light into the room once more. There the two stood, one wore an frustrated glare and the other gave no emotion.

"A vampire's thirst can only be satisfied by the one they love and we both know whose blood Lady Eona yearns for."

Kira releases the doctor and slams her fist into the wall breaking thru it. She clenches it harder, causing the blood to drip on the floor. The queen could not love her, she could not afford for the queen to love her! This was the first time Kira had heard these words, but deep down she knew it was true, but forced the very idea to be buried the moment it came to mind. It was an unconscious defense against her personal emotions interfering with her duty. Purebloods are few in number to begin with and it is only natural that they keep the bloodline pure and marry and reproduce with other Purebloods. Gender and species were out of the question seeing among lower class vampires it was rather common. The doctor hates what Kira is doing to both her and the queen. Is the queen exempt from knowing love as well? The most powerful of vampires and the mother of them all is subject to the laws of her children?

"Kira did 'you' try to confess?"

"No! The only thing I feel is admiration to the person who saved me!

Kira's heart has become as hard as stone now. This has happened before, when she closes herself off to everyone and wears a false smile. It becomes impossible to read her at that point and when she degrades to that level. _If that's all...then its time then._ The doctor takes Kira hand and gentle pushes her body against the wall.

"So say I'm Lady Eona and I confess to you now, offer to turn you and spend all of eternity you would say..."

"No..."

Dr. Addy came closer whisper into Kira's ear, "No you don't love me, no you don't want to be turned..."

"This isn't funny-"

"I'm not joking, I'm preparing you for what 'will' happen."

Her words were intoxicating, draining every ounce of strength Kira had, hardly enough was left for her to stand. The doctor's lushes, thick, brunette hair smelled sweet like lavender as its held high in a ponytail. She pins her knee between Kira's legs and stops there. Those eyes, crimson glowing capture the human in their trap, dropping the defenses that are helpless against this power.

"Have you forgotten? Lady Eona is a woman to, she knows what will make your body and mind bend to her will, yet has held herself back-for now."

The doctor turns her attention to Kira's bleeding and bruised hand. Her eyes returned to blue and her fangs were pulled back when tending to the hand. Kira deserved to be bullied this way for being both inconsiderate and arrogant. Unlike Lady Eona however, she knows there is a limit to what Kira can handle. Their master seems to like to push those limits which can inflict harm to Kira on an emotional and potentially physical level. A window is opened and the bell rings, thankfully there was no second period for this class.

"I'll write you a pass."

Kira sat on the desk as her hand was cleaned and wrapped. Nothing worth stitches, though its possible her wrist had been sprained.

"I don't remember you hitting that hard."

Kira said nothing.

"Be angry all you want, but you need to stop living in a fantasy that all of us are kind and good."

Silence.

"At least I stopped." She sighed when inhaling another puff, "I'd never force you to do anything."

"I'm not mad at you...I was just surprised."

"What that I stopped? We could always continue if you want-"

Kira blushed, "A-as if! I just didn't expect you to do that! I mean Lady Eona always teases me, but I never thought of it like that!"

The doctor laughs when putting her forehead against Kira's. As a young woman she hesitated because out of all the vampires (nearly all older than her) she has always been treated as a child. Dr. Addy is different, she doesn't see Kira as a girl, though she still teases like everyone else. The doctor is the only adult outside the main house that can be spoken to normally, without formalities.

"You can still pretend to, you're very good at that."

The pass is finished, but not handed to her. Kira felt offended hearing that out loud and wondered what was the gain in it being said.

"I'm not pretending...there's nothing to pretend about. We're two different people, two different sides-its impossible before it would begin." Kira stared are her wrapped hand, "Even if it could work...Lady Eona is the queen and has a responsibility to your people. As her servant its my duty to do what I can to keep her on the right path."

Dr. Addy pulls away and puffs again.

"So if it was anyone else it wouldn't be a problem?"

"I dunno...I never thought about it...falling in love."

"And that's your problem. You need to start thinking about what 'you' want, so from now on you're going to spend your Sundays with me."

Kira took the pass and went toward be door. She didn't argue or resist, Dr. Addy is someone that can be trusted therefore if she wants something it only makes sense to do it. The following days people socialized with Kira, ate with her and slowly she began to understand her own kind just a bit more. All her life humans were deceptive, self-righteous and traitorous in her eyes. Kira believed herself the exception because of her living under the vampire gods and being under their guidance. Not all humans were as she thought and regretfully she placed them under the same category of those who abandoned her. This was an unfair charge. The people here, they were a reflection of her life among the immortal: funny, moody, angry, perky. If you compare, humans out number vampires in compassionate people. The same could be said in trust worthy people still. Vampires are loyal to their kin; protect each other (it maybe for the sake of clan preservation, but its something). Jess was alone today, it would appear that all who feared her now abandoned her. Ironic how 'loyalty' has different meanings to different people. On the last day before the weekend, Kira wanted to change things-if she could become friends with Jess faith within humanity would be restored. She sat down across from Jess whose presence was gloomy and heavy. No one dared approach them, but rather watched from afar, some even prepared to separate them during a fight. The entire lunch neither spoke.

Sunday came before she knew. Dr. Addy had given Kira her number, saying to text when she arrived at the cafe. She drove in a red convertible and for a moment Kira was in too much aw to realize it was the doctor. Always in a white trench coat it was a surprise to see her in jeans and a leather jacket-just dressing casual is a culture shock. Kira jumped in and the two enjoyed a quite ride to a local arcade.

"Dr. Addy why-"

"We're not in school, call me by my first name."

Kira mumbled when the two walked into the arcade and asked the same question. The adult explained Kira had no real childhood. It wasn't her fault because most of that childhood was either in a prison cell or playing catchup with society. Now she has the chance and because their queen refused the doctor would snatch Kira away. The arcade games were alien, they were not heard of nor played for that matter.

"Hey...Emily?"

Kira leaned over the rails as her friend competed against the computers on 'Dance Dance Revolution'.

"Why are you doing this for me?"

"Doesn't everyone deserve to have fun?" Quickly Emily spun around and pulled Kira onto the second platform.

"Ya, but why do 'you' care?" Kira asked breathlessly trying to keep up on the game.

"I don't have to justify a want to hang out with a friend. Don't forget I knew you before you were my student."

The sun died after an entire day of games, running and surprises. This must be what its like to live what humans define as a 'normal' day. In the sky reds, pinks and oranges colored on blank canvas. As nature's blend gave an unforgettable sight to the naked eye Kira and Emily sat on the hood of the senpai's car and ate. They laughed at stories from the past-mainly Emily's seeing as she has lived since the 16th century. Surprisingly though all her habits are modern and she has no attachment to her roots in England.

"So this will be normal? Every Sunday you said?"

Emily nods, shutting her eyes and feeling the breeze on her marble skin. Kira would never complain, never hate spending this time.

"This is nice." Slowly she exhales shutting her eyes and feeling the warmth of the day. Emily watches her carefully, every muscle, every vain, every beautiful feature her junior has. The doctor had forgotten-Kira is nocturnal and the fact she's been awake this whole time is astonishing. Emily chuckles, Kira has already fallen asleep. When sitting up and sliding off the hood the vampire moves to the human's side and takes Kira into her arms. She held the tiny girl in her arms and pulled her even closer before putting her back in the car.

Emily leaned her head forward and kissed Kira on the forehead, "I'm going to break your curse."


	9. Chapter 8--Hunters

Existing since the beginning, the beginning of the war whenever that was. That war will never be over, but its difficult to maintain such a title seeing as an open conflict has not occurred for centuries. There is no truce between them, but rather an agreement: to manage one another for an opportunity to coexist. Most of them saw it as petty words to avoid an all-out extinction. The only good vampire is a dead one. From what they heard the vampires were divided: one faction followed their precious Pureblood queen and the other enjoyed revealing the true nature of the immortals. For a long time humans were caught in the center of fighting, they had no real means to fight back, to defend their lives; families, homes and untold numbers of good hunters died in the war. Its was not until sixty years ago that humans could finally make a stand-the creation of Anti-Vampire Weapons gave the association the means to effectively kill the vampire. Though the knowledge of the existence of these demons is not public, many know the truth and thus employ the services of the Hunters Association. Publicly they are known as Omnicron-a multi-million dollar company that develops weaponry for militaries. Vampires refer to them as hunters and nothing more because they are nothing more. Whoever ends up on their list are binge-eaters who either couldn't clean up after themselves or degraded into insanity. Many vampires did not mind having a clean up crew and did not try to save any who fell on that list because most were a nuisance to them also. As for the hunters themselves-nearly everyone has had their lives ruined or scarred by the blood suckers. Among this association was a rank structure, much the same as the vampire society. At the top stood the Association President; currently this is Mason Jensin a man who was born into the life of a hunter and betrayed by a woman he loved. There are five levels to being a conventional hunter: soldier; investigator third class, second class, first class and finally special investigator. Only investigators were allowed AVWs seeing as the process to make such weapons were expensive and difficult. Between the Queen of Vampires and the Association President lies a truce of cease-fire on reckless hunting a killing. Both know the days of butchering each other are something this world will no longer allow and seeing as neither wishes to be extinct such an agreement was made. At least with those under the queen. President Jensin is an older man though, the ways of old still influence his decisions, but its arrogance and personal pride that have him try to work in modern times. The enemy is not gone, they have only evolved. Everyday humans are murdered, families are torn apart and young children are broken. Every now and again the President will go out on a hunt to ensure his blade never dulls and his skills do not whither. It also serves as a reminder to why he fights, why everyone who works under him fights-protecting humanity and the ones they love; if he had any. Today they would meet the queen to discuss the Masquerade Ball she holds every year. Its mainly to ward off any suspicion as to why so many gather in a single place.

"You moved it?"

The two sip tea and chat at a fine-dinning restaurant. This was most unusual for the queen and certainly suspicious.

"I am hosting the ball in my home this year, rather than the castle."

"Why?"

The queens eyes shun their bloody wickedness as though the President has sparked her furry.

"It is of no concern of yours what I do with 'my' kingdom. Do not forget it was out of 'my' kindness that this peace has been accomplished."

The Association President held his temper and sipped his tea again, contemplating what to say next. The both know he is an accomplished hunter and even more so that he wields his personal AVW on him at each of these meetings. The queen giggled knowing the end of this ever-so-short meeting had come.

"I shall be on my way then Mr. Association President. I have a party to prepare for and someone to see home."

"See home?" He questioned, having not heard a statement as this before.

"Humans and vampires are not so different, both need schooling and I have someone who will be coming home shortly."

The President quickly glanced at his watch, its still day and right about now-(Impossible-could that person be a human!?) Its completely unheard of for the queen to have a human in her company-the Queen of the Damned does not keep humans even as pets! Could it be a blood slave then? The queen began to leave.

"That person-are they human?!"

She stopped and looked back at him quizzically, "No...why do you ask?"


	10. Chapter 9--Pitiful and Beautiful

p style="font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 30.8px; border: none; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; box-shadow: none !important; background: none !important;"Each day she sat with Jess, but neither spoke. Silently they ate at lunch and silently their classmates watched over one-wanting to protect them in a fight, after all they know what happened. This continued for over two months, Kira would come and sit down, say nothing, and eat while gradually Jess's hateful expressions lightened. Now the two sat and ate quietly with no negative feelings for each other. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Why are you sitting with me?"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira looked across the table like it would be an obvious answer. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"I'm not very good at making normal friends, I figured it would be nice to try."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"So you want to be friends with the person who made your life a living hell?"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira shrugged casually, "Not the worst thing that's happened in my life."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Jess bit her tongue, remembering when everyone saw Kira's back-those horrible scars. How is it she can so easily drop something like that? It pisses her off! Why is Kira unaffected by anything she does?! There is no way something could be so bad that she could take all those beatings like nothing-!br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"I was a slave once."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Jess's eyes widened in disbelief. A slave? How could she have been a slave, then how is it...adoption? br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"So no, just because you bullied me doesn't mean it didn't affect me, only that it didn't for the reaction you wanted."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira continued eating, treating their conversation as a casual topic. Jess could no longer it-it made her sick to know what she had done to someone who has already been thru hell. Kira could not possibly be human, how can anyone just write off something like slavery as though it never happened? It pisses her off all the more-why is Kira so carefree?! em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"How could you want to be friends with me?/embr style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"I hated humans for a most of my life. You all brought me nothing, but misery so I decided to stay away." Kira halted her meal, "I came back and everyone started talking to me-I dunno maybe it was out of pity, but for once I was happy."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Its a thank you then. Everyone ignored her before, they didn't know how to handle the outcast, but after knowing she acted harshly partly because of her torture they wanted to help. Its because of Jess Kira was able to become friends with everyone and for that the kindness must be repaid. Jess dropped her head then angrily jumped up and grabbed Kira, pulling her to the exit. Just before, Kira motioned at the crowd to halt-seeing as many of them had stood abruptly. Under the stairs, hidden from the view of any the two stood. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Sorry..."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira gave a half-smile, "For what?"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"You know what! Now you can stop pretending to be my friend and get lost-"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Jess's sentence was cut off when her forehead was poked. She staggered back, thinking she was being hit, but the case wasn't so. Kira stood there and began to explain her action. It was something her family had done to get rid of the crease in her forehead, an action to affectionately motion that all would be fine. It may not be the same for humans, but its all Kira knew to make Jess feel better. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"I really don't know how to act around humans. Really this is the first time I've tried so I'm sorry if comes off that I'm pretending."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /This girl is stupid, she isn't the one who should be apologizing! She should hate Jess, want her dead even for everything that was done to her by 'everyone'. If Kira really was a slave then by right she should hate this entire world; she is unfazed by any of it. Jess grinds her teeth huffing, "Do whatever you want, I don't care." Kira giggled a bit, "Well the how about an introduction? I'm Kira Nightraven."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Annoyed, Jess took the extended hand and shook it replying in a similar style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"You're an idiot, but whatever, I'm Jessica Williams."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Sunday came again-a day Kira looked forward to every week. Gradually she found herself able to withstand sunlight for longer periods of time, but would very quickly pass out, exhausted, once she returned home. Emily and Kira became closer. during the day class Kira would spend her free period in the nurse's office drinking tea and contemplating different topics with her style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Eona noticed changes in Kira, a free spirit whenever she was not in the queen's presence. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I'm losing her./em So carefully she has cared for her precious human, raised her as best as a human can around vampires and now she is being pulled away. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"How can I make Kira notice me?/em She has done her best to have Kira feel comfortable around her and based on what Kira said and did during the ball there is 'something' there. Now its how to make those feelings blossom that is a challenge. She could force herself on Kira, make her feel trapped and therefore unable to change the subject-bad idea. Building up to a climax maybe an option, going out with Kira and then confessing-it would seem out of character for her however. Kira is the type to keep quiet about what she wants, that's what Eona hates the most. She could ask for an honest answer though, wanting to hear it from Kira's own lips what is wanted. Either way it has to be quick, it has to be now otherwise it will be too late...for Kira and for her. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I wonder if she'll reject me then./em Eona was scared most of all of Kira's rejection. No not only that, she was scared of Kira dying and hating her-if she hated her and lived then it would be alright, she would be alive. How ugly this side of the queen is. Everyday she watched Kira come home and everyday the queen's emotions flared at not possessing this entirely. Its good though, for there to be at least one person who will not so easily bend to the queen's desires. Yet this bothers her the most, the one person she wants is the one person she cannot have. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /A picnic under a shady tree is nice, but with the weather quickly changing to winter's breath it was chilly. Though Emily was unaffected, Kira had to bundle up in many layers. Myths often depict vampires as ice-cold beings who are the undead and without souls. In many cases vampires themselves believe they have no souls, but Kira knows different. To many speculators' surprise Emily was quite warm and their sharing of a blanket was the only defense the human had against the cold. The two watched the leaves fall and blanket the ground as soccer teams play against each other nearby. Today they went bowling and found Kira was partially good for a first-timer, but was later crushed at ping-pong. With the weather becoming colder it would be difficult to do anything outside, for Kira at least. Emily did not mind saying there would be plenty of things to do including something called 'roller skating' that sounded rather dangerous. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"N-no way!" Kira blushed dramatically at the question. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"I figured you would have dozens of guys confess by now." Emily smiled devilishly, when leaning closer. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"N-no! They haven't and it doesn't matter if they do cause I already have someone-!" Kira hesitated, then proceeded to cough in a foolish attempt to change the subject. Emily's gaze style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"So you 'do' have someone you like? Who is it? Wait don't tell me its Jake!"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Of course not! He's engaged!"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Emily snickered, "You could always have a 'forbidden love' affair." br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira slugged the doctor in the arm then hid her head under the blanket squeamishly. Emily laughed when poking her head under the blanket to find her tiny human. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Then who is it?"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira shook her head in a coy manner, now making a hard effort to hide her face. To Emily it was a challenge accepted. First she pushed Kira back, then she ripped the blanket from her face, now covering the both as she sat on top of the human who had her hands pinned above her. Kira's embarrassed face was cute and very tempting. Emily asked once more and received a very delicious expression from this beautiful human. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Is it Lady Eona?"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"You know...that's impossible from the start."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"So you do have feelings for her-how pitiful it is that your sense duty prevents your heart from flourishing." Emily snickers when resisting the urge to indulge herself. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"She isn't-" Kira wears frustration now, refusing to look at Emily, "Lady Eona isn't the one I was referring to."/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 30.8px; border: none; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; box-shadow: none !important; background: none !important;" /p 


	11. Chapter 10--The Human among Immortals

Kira had to beg to attend the staff and Eona to the Big Apple. A city by the name of 'New York' it was composed of nearly all humans in its population. Kira was excited to see a big city, nonetheless that Lady Eona allowed her to go and be a personal attendant. The queen saw it more as an opportunity for her than the whims of an eager teenager wanting to go somewhere. Wolfgang, Kira could tell, was not happy about her presence, though the rest of 'Nightcore' were. Typically the staff would be in a separate vehicle, arriving before the queen, but Kira specifically was ordered to act as the queen's public servant. 'That' was not something Kira had planned for. The queen existed the limo, as instructed, Kira remained behind, between the 'Nightcore' guards and with her head low. The moment they were within the hotel Kira slipped away and remained in the shadows of the room as Lady Eona greeted the incoming nobles. As far as Kira knew, there was to be a meeting between the Hunters Association and Lady Eona tomorrow morning-a gesture of goodwill. Not that Kira really cared, but her master felt the need to inform her anyway. The uncomfortableness of this meeting reached Kira more than others. Hunters were not to be trusted, they kill vampires with no regard of the pride or honor. No doubt they wish Lady Eona dead, but even if she must throw her own life in the way, Kira will do what she can to protect the queen. To Kira's fear, Lady Eona ordered that Kira sleep in her suit and no exception was to be made. The reason was for protection, as the only human in the building the safest place was by the queen's side-this seemed to include the same living space as well. Kira remained in the room while the vampire enjoyed a party. She had not felt comfortable and proceeded to message Emily none-stop.

'How's the party?'

'I didn't stay long-Lady Eona wanted me in the suit.'

'So you two are sharing a room then? ;)'

Kira growls to herself.

'Shut up I'm on the couch!'

'Like that will make a difference.'

'-...- bite me'

Kira shut her phone as she hears the door open. Lady Eona stubbled in a drunken stupor and would have fallen over had Kira not caught her. Kira assumed Lady Eona had been faking it, but the smell of alcohol was so strong it nearly made her gag. Already frustrated at Lady Eona's state, she lifted the queen into her arms and walked toward the bedroom.

"Since when can you car..." The queen's words slurred towards the end. To think a vampire could actually get drunk was something new.

"I can do this much."

Softly the queen was sat on the bed and progressively her cloths are removed. Her night wear is laid beside and Kira stops once the bra and underwear are visible.

"Is that all you can do?"

Kira's gaze dropped as Eona appeared behind her, wrapping her arms around the human and pushing herself against. Her breath tickles Kira's ear, and slightly Eona's arms tug at the crimson scarf. It raced, loudly it and faster each time Eona moved. Her breathing staggered, having become lost in the queen's intoxicating voice. The vampire queen nuzzled her face into Kira's neck, she unwrapped the scarf and allowed it to fall to the ground.

"I heard that a vampire's thirst can only be satisfied by the ones they love."

Eona stopped and pulled away. She backed off and dropped onto her bed.

"I wonder who told you that." She sighed.

Kira walked over and sat on a chair beside the bed.

"So you are sober."

They both laughed.

"You heard right-a curse to being an immortal I suppose. No doubt you know that was the reason for your suffering-pathetic of me right?"

Kira shook her head, smiling lightly and watching the creases of her hands. Even if she cannot be as the queen wants, even if its a little bit she wants to help.

"You haven't been eating properly have you?"

Eona rolled away from Kira. What use is drinking blood if it doesn't satisfy? As a servant this would not do, she could not allow her master to suffer, but it wasn't the servant that wanted this. _I'm such a cruel person.  
_  
"Eona...I don't mind if you want my blood." She stood scratching her neck. No matter how many times the queen bites her, Kira will not turn-to her understanding Lady Eona's power ensures that will not happen. The queen's heart soared-it was the first time Kira had said her name and for her to offer herself-it was a dream come true.

"If it will help you even a little...I want you to take my blood."

Without a moment's hesitation Kira it taken to the bed, placed under the captivation of those eyes. Eona unbuttoned Kira's jacket, then her collar to reveal the crossed tattoo which forever marks her neck. Eona pauses for a moment, reflecting Kira's beauty as a mortal and as a woman. How is it such a woman allowed to be in the queen's sinful existence? She touches the neck then looks hard into Kira's eyes still wanting to know if this is what this woman wants. One step closer; its only a matter of time now, until that day comes. _I can't help it Kira..._ Her fangs reach out-Eona's hands snake under the shirt and find their marks, only this time it is gentle; a fragile butterfly is what is held. Those fangs pierce Kira's jugular.

To humans it would be a betrayal to their kind. Giving blood to an immortal willingly was something unforgivable, but she thought it otherwise. _I hardly felt it this time._ Kira wrapped her scarf, hiding the marks on her neck-she doesn't want Emily to know. Of all people she could not know, Kira wanted things to stay the same between them. The more she thought, the more she came to realize it was not humanity being betrayed, but Emily. There was no turning back though, Kira would not regret the decision not for Eona's sake. She felt dizzy, at points her vision blurred, but a quick shake to her head corrected it. _Maybe I should start drinking more tomato juice._ It would be bad if Kira became anemic and worse if Emily noticed-of course sooner or later she might anyway. For an odd reason Wolfgang gave Kira a small revolver, instructing her to hide it in the back of her pants under her tailcoat. At first Kira refused, "I'm just a human-I'd only get in the way." But Wolfgang commanded it saying it would be for 'Kira's' protection and not the queen's. Its out of character, for Wolfgang to trouble himself with Kira, at least her safety as far as we're concerned. For a moment the commander paused, glancing at Kira's neck, he changed his mind then hurried along. Kira was puzzled, but shrugged it off when speeding to the queen's side. The meeting was in a large office, high in the skyscraper which made Kira's stomach turn. The humans of the association stood on one side (the window's side) as the opposite was dominated by vampires and Kira. Not to their surprise, the hunters observed how each vampire had their eyes to reveal the truth nature while a single young girl remained unchanged. Hunters naturally have an impeccable sense and are able to tell the difference between human and monster. Kira held no such presence, rather it was as though she didn't exist-a feather-like atmosphere occupied her existence. Association President turned his attention to the dark-haired girl who looked no older than a high schooler. The guards from both parties were sent outside and Kira was to go with them had the queen not ordered her to remain. This filled the president with even more curiosity: why would the vampire queen want this harmless girl to remain?

"I hope you do not mind-this is my most trusted servant. She will provide for us during the course of this meeting."

Respectfully Kira bowed and made way to the beverage cart at the edge of the room. _Why does she want me here?_ She tuned out the conversation, concentrating on the perfection of the tea and brew of coffee. She served the human as she did the queen, not wanting to cause any tension between the two. Carefully the president watched Kira, then stared at her having the feeling the two had met. Kira glanced back trying to understand why he stared so intently. She was only serving coffee.

"What do you think Kira?"

Kira looked at the both quizzically. The Association President was baffled at the queen's question-asking a servant for her opinion, regardless of the servant's significance was out of the question! Kira looked at Lady Eona apologetically, "My apologizes, but I wasn't paying attention."

Eona gave a summery which involved how the Assoication should handle vampires who've fallen into insanity.

"As long as innocent people, vampire or otherwise are not hurt I don't think it honestly matters."

The president gave an annoyed huff-sounds like it was rehearsed.

"That being said..." Kira continued in a sterner tone, "If an insane vampire has walked into a noble's territory, then by right and duty the nobles should deal with it and you hunters should butt out."

The president laughed, "That's rich coming from a vampire-"

"I'm not a vampire-I'm human the same as you."

Kira glanced toward Lady Eona who only grinned, rather enjoying the fact her human is speaking her mind. Jensin was speechless-how can a human take the vampire's side!? With her master's approval Kira continued her opinion.

"Do you realize what vampires have done to us?" He growled brushing the tip of his blade's handle.

"Do you of humans? I'm speaking from experience sir when I say that its wrong to judge immortals and humans base one's own laws."

Kira bowed once more, when returning to her master's shadow. The meeting concluded after a few short hours and thankfully the sun had died by that time. The vampire's party was to return to their hotel, but Kira volunteered to retrieve forgotten paperwork. To her misfortune the elevator that arrived held also the Association President.

"You're-"

They stared at each other and Kira broke it when she was about to take another elevator. Jensin grabbed Kira, pulled her in and presses the 'close door' button.

"What floor." He grumbled nonchalantly.

"Fifty-three."

She must be on an errand for that irritable vampire she calls a queen.

"I didn't think vampires were capable of kindness."

The point was to agitate the girl, get to to show her true side away from the influences and command of those demons.

"I didn't of humans either until a few weeks ago. By the way if you're trying to get me to say something against my comrades you'll only succeed in pissing me off."

It was nearly afternoon and Kira was both exhausted and had a sharp headache. She had no patience during the daylight-her hatred of the sun sparked an intolerance towards anything; light-basking humans were the top of her list typically. The president laughed at how a human could be so compassionate towards murderous blood-suckers. What a strange child who is so ignorant of world's reality. The ride was filled with short bursts of conversation, Kira cut them off whenever she could and was good at it. President Jensin followed her to the conference room and as the two entered locked the door behind. Kira ignored his action and grabbed the papers left on the far end, keeping as close to the shadows as she could. The President noticed these strange habits and proceeded to question.

"I grew up without having ever seen sunlight-not until Lady Eona, a Pureblood Vampire, came and saved me. Still to this day I hate and loath sunlight because I was abandoned by those who stood in it."

A twitch-a sudden alert to the left toward the window. The President sensed it too, the presence of vampires with killer intent. Kira would probably not tell the difference-she is an human with no degree of training. Kira had never felt this dread before; a chill up her spine that causes her to shake. _What the hell is this!?_ She reaches for the gun under her tailcoat.

"Kira right? I suggest you get behind me-right now!"

From under his cloak he unsheathed a razored sword, arming it towards the window. Kira held fast, not wanting to make any uncalled for actions. In her mind she would be fine-as a servant to the queen, the scent should still be on her and therefore 'she' should be safe. The same could not be said for the President of the Hunters Association. The windows cracks then shatters allowing all the blinding light to enter the room. _What?!_ Five masked and hooded vampires appear-these were no servants of the queen. Not a word was spoken, not when they charged flashing their vampiric extensions against the hunter. Her first thought was to leave the hunter-he could handle himself and she would only get in the way, but the thought changed when one of the five hoisted her up against a wall.

"W-wait! I-I'm not with him!"

The vampire reached his free hand and tugged on the scarf. There were fang marks, very fresh at that, and a strange tattoo that emulated an immortal's power. How if this girl is human?

"I-just h-happen to be here!"

The vampire came closer-Kira knew at seeing his eyes, he meant to kill her regardless. _I can't die!_ She held the handle of the revolver, contemplating if she could pull the trigger, if she could kill a vampire. His power became visible-a tail-like muscle that broke from his lower back that snaked around his leg. Kira heard about it before about vampires possessing powers, but has never seen it manifested into a physical. Never just ended. The vampire burst into ash and dust, becoming nothing more than a pile at his feet. Kira dropped onto the ground and coughed-her collar is seized and yanked away to fully few her tattoo.

"I thought it was odd-for the queen of demons to take in a human; food."

Kira shoved him back angrily and just as she was to jump and hit him again her legs gave out and she dropped back. The president snickered, "She took so much you don't even have the energy to stand-is that the price in return for 'saving your life'?"

He reached to lift her up, but found the barrel of a gun to his head. Her breath was staggered and and weak and her hand shook when holding the weapon. The heat from the sun and her anemic state drained every ounce of energy.

"You don't know a damn thing about her-make all the judgements you want on me, but I serve her because I choose to-debt has nothing to do with it."

Kira shook her head again and shot up. After what Wolfgang has put her thru there is no way in hell she will allow a hunter to save her. As much as the president admired this girl's loyalty it was both misplaced and inconsiderate. Though she shook it off Jensin could easily see the weariness in her eyes. Kira is weak both in body and mind right now-she could not handle killing a vampire, it would be murder to her. The phone in his pocket rang. The situation was dire, they were attacking from the top and working their way down, mowing down anyone in their path (mainly hunters). The president grabbed Kira's forearm and lead the way to the stairs.

"I don't want your help-!"

"But you need it! Your precious queen is not going to come and save you now-you are still human and therefore its the association's responsibility to protect you!"

The car screeched to a halt-the rumbling made the driver hesitate at his breaking. Eona looked around and saw nothing, but her instinct drove her to leave the limo and look back-the tower they were just at smoked. Quickly Eona withdrew her phone and dialed-'We're sorry the number you have dialed is either-' She clicked it shut. Wolfgang appeared beside her and bowed to await his orders.

"Find her, find Kira and being her back."

The commander's wings appeared and circled around-all heard this order: find their precious human. She was among hunters-for now that would be enough, but Eona feared that something far worse would happen. As a human who has been bitten by a Pureblood twice...it will happen, but it could not afford to happen yet. Her guards ask for her to remain, but the queen rejects their plea because she is as safe here as she would be inside the tower. No one, human or vampire could stand a chance against her.

"Why...?"

Blood dropped on her face; his blood, from the gash across his back. The vampire quickly turned to dust becoming one with the smoke and debris from the explosion. The president wanted to rise, but already he lost much blood.

"Why did you save me?"

Humans have never saved her, have never thrown their life to protect hers. Kira caught him as he fell over. _What do I do?_ Blood soaked her hands, this man's blood that pools under them. She hears them, hears more vampires coming, drawn by the scent of blood. Kira takes his sword, puts one of his arms around her neck and walks. The nearest room was an empty, a place where cubicles may one-day be. Kira shut and locked the door behind; bashing the security pad she pulled the president into an office with one large window and a maintenance lift a story under. She was not strong enough to safety put him an entire floor down or protect him, hell she doubted she could save herself. _What do I do?! What do I do?! What do I do?!_ The door is cracked. Without an idea or any clear thinking Kira pulls the president to the window, breaks it and drops him below-barely made it. With her clothes soaked in his blood she dashes out of the office and to the other side of the floor. With the president outside the scent of his blood would not be caught as easily as it will on her. The door broke and three blurred shadows zoomed in-all of whom made their way towards Kira. More joined leaving the human out-numbered seven to one. _I have an Anti-Vampire Weapon and the president's blood-they'll defiantly come at me._ She took her stance and held the sword just as Wolfgang had drilled. The vampires did not move. Sights fazed in and out. _Dammit-!_

"Woman, we have no quarrel with you, but we do with the owner of that blood."

The grip on the handle tightens. It felt warm in her finger tips, a very familiar feeling even-the sword pulses, as though it has a heartbeat. In an instant Kira is up in the air, held by her shirt once again-she thrusted the sword, but the something hard came from the vampire's shoulder and slapped it away.

"Where is he?"

"W-why are y-you doing this!? The queen would never allow such a thing against innocent people!"

Kira is brought to meet the eyes of her attacker.

"We do not submit to that bitch-"

A bullet flies thru his skull rendering him dust at Kira's feet. The atmosphere around them changed, a sinister malevolence that emanated from this single human was enough to have every vampire leap back in fear. Kira held the gun in one palm and took the sword in the other. To her it was suffocating, her throat was dry, itching with an insanity that would have driven her into the same had the seal not prevailed. Her neck cracked and the eyes that glared at these beasts was not a comrade, but a monster.

"Say that again." Kira sang hysterically.

In the blink of an eye she is in front of a vampire; without a chance for him to feel the sword reducing him to dust. _Shit..._ Black spots blanket much of her vision-just doing that was far beyond her limits. Kira dropped, unable to move as her neck cracks and burns taking all chance of breath. _I'm burning!_ The vampires' attention turned away, yet Kira's senses degraded to the brink of consciousness.

"Your majesty!"

Eona casted a shadow-protecting Kira from the evil sun. The President had been found, though his state was of no imminent concern because he 'only' passed out from blood loss. 'He' was given first aid then handed over to his kin. Kira had moved, not on her own because 'she' was no longer conscious. Eona bent to the human's side and placed her forehead against the other. Kira's arm bled, but it didn't bother Eona-the safety of her precious human mattered more than anything. _This should not have happened to you._ One tragedy after the next, so long as Kira remains in the world of the vampires she will continue to suffer. _It would have been better if you had lived a normal 'human' life._ Its too late for that, like Kira's hidden feelings, it was impossible from the start. There would be no going to the human world, there was no hope for a normal life. A member of the guard took Kira into his arms and awaited command.

"We will leave the trivial matters to the humans. For now we return to the Main House."

Eona bared her fangs, "Summon Dr. Addy!"


	12. Chapter 11--Down with the Sickness

The light enveloped her, bright and blinding that boiled the already-inflamed rage. Wherever this feeling came from it had been buried deep in the back of the mind for years. What began at her neck had coursed thru her veins and reached her heart. It felt like someone was tearing at it, bit by bit with a sharp blade. She almost wanted to die, the pain made her body feel as though it was on fire and breathing in this suffocation was a dream at best. Despite this pain she knew she was alive and would not die, but this light, glorious to any human proved to be her worst enemy. Why couldn't all the lights just go out? _Thirsty..._ So dry, like she hasn't had a drop of water in weeks-water? Kira squinted her eyes to slivers in an attempt to see beyond the plain. Now there was a strong desire, an insensible lust for a person, but Kira does not know who. (These aren't mine...) Her hands wrap around her head and hide between her legs; this could not possible what she is feeling! A voice called from the light-familiar yet not, she knew this faint call, but could place neither name nor face to it. She tripped when running, but regardless of how slow she felt there was a want, a 'need', to reach the other side of that light. With every step it was further away, the outline of a man someone she felt she knew, but darkness that was an ally to none quickly broke from the back of the outline. Though he was the burning sun in appearance, the black swarmed around her, never touched, but burned from the man's back like black fire. Now Kira began to sink-the darkness grabbed her feet and slowly crawled up her legs to consume. The outline came closer; fangs were the only features distinguished, from the smile on his lips he spoke, yet words that would not be known to a moral. His claws reached out and went to take all that was Kira. _Stay back!_ Her body was no longer in her control, but before the light could take her Kira awoke in cold sweat. She sat erect desperate to regain control and awareness-clenching the cloth of her shirt, it was all that is done to avoid clawing into her flesh again. _A dream...it was just a dream!_ A deep breath of air filled her lungs to their limits and then she exhales the same. This repeated a few more times before she calmed enough to grasp her surroundings. Much of the pain vanished, but an irritating dryness remained in the back of her throat. Beside her Lady Eona slept-despite this being Kira's room. Not that it was cramped, but it had been only the second time her and Kira shared a bed. It was day now, but sleep was refused-it was too frightening to shut her eyes again. An obtained skill, Kira managed to remove herself from the bed, but nearly fell out. It was nearly dawn it seemed, a horrible time to wake, but she had to get out; getting away from the queen was for some reason a want-Kira could no longer think when she was around. Using a house line a single person was called, the one person that could be called. When Emily received the call she was surprised, not only that Kira called, but also what had been asked. The school did not mind her 'emergency leave' which would make it easier to care for her patient. It was nearly seven and the sun had yet to come forth fully, but just enough to make her nauseous. When the corvette drove in Kira sat outside in nothing more than pajamas and a small blanket. Emily got out and moved in front of the person who was in such a daze she couldn't even acknowledge the person before her.

'You look terrible.'

Kira gave a half-smile, 'Not the best night.'

Her sentence trailed off and nearly she passed out, but quickly the jerk to her head woke her up. Emily helped Kira to the car and they left. She hadn't been to Emily's house before; a glass condo outside of the town, it sat on a ridge overlooking the entire valley. It was very spacious for someone living alone. The sun broke over the mountains just as they entered the house-to Kira's glee the windows were tinted.

"You know you've been unconscious for three days right? When the Main House called you had already been out for about eight hours; we were all worried."

Kira apologized whole-hearted and began to cry without probable reason. Emily frowned, wrapping her arms around to comfort. No matter her vast knowledge of human and vampire bodies the irony was of her inability to help Kira. Hot chocolate was brought (with little else to offer a 'human' guest) and quietly Kira wiped away her tears and felt the heat of the mug warm her iced hands.

"You're not hot at all?" Emily watched how the beverage was consumed with ease.

It was strange because when Kira was unconscious she had a horrible fever-among other concerns. Tests were conducted, but no mortal test brought an answer to the fever-the reason the crossed seal glowed red nor how she single-handedly killed a vampire. The tiny girl shook, in spite of her burning temperature.

"I told her you suffered a heat stroke-I knew you would hate me if I said it was her fault."

"Thank you..." Kira dropped her head on the doctor's shoulder, imminently her irregular heartbeat returned to normality.

"You really are hopeless."

Kira chuckled, "Sorry, I'm always depending on you-"

"If you're implying I think you're a bother then you would be wrong."

Emily scruffs her guest's head, "The fact you need to depend on someone isn't weakness-its an outlet, after all you always have to hide your feelings don't you?"

Emily lifted Kira into her arms and carried her to the bedroom. _I don't want to sleep._ She hates herself for being weak...being a burden to those around her and not even because she's human, but because she is powerless. The servant could not bear to be beside the queen because of her inability to serve in this state. Emily was the only ex-human she knew and the only person she could be herself around: dishonest, irritable, and submissive. Emily wanted to be depended on, by Kira, by this girl alone. Even if she was to act as a replacement it would be just fine because the feelings are still real. Kira was still very sick, despite putting up a front (one easily seen thru by the doctor). Laid to rest in the bed Kira continued to fight the heaviness of her eye-lids. Emily went to retrieve medicine, but found the edge of her shirt tugged by the bed's occupant.

"I don't need human medicine."

Emily grinned when sitting on the bed's edge. Kira mumbled into her pillow shyly-that would not do. Annoyed with this coy girl, Emily takes the initiative and presses down on the bed, casting her shadow over Kira.

"What do you need?"

Emily is pulled to the bed, meeting eyes with Kira. The human snuggles closer, becoming a ball to be enveloped against the vampire. Here she felt safe, here she felt cool and calm with no fears or worries. Kira fell silent and gradually as day became night, her fever went down.


	13. Chapter 12--Confession

When Kira returned she received a slap to the right cheek. It was so hard it even drew blood from the queen's nail. There was no surprise in Kira's expression, only the dapping away of he blood then sliding the cloth back into her pocket. The queen was furious-Kira vanished for two days and just shows up without any indication of being injured.

"You are not to leave this house without informing me!"

The strength of Lady Eona's power forced Kira to her knees, into submission. Though the brutality was acknowledged, the servant showed no fear and said with no emotion,

"Forgive my negligence, m'lady, it will not happen again."

"See it does not."

A noble is visiting, a member of the Senate, to discuss domestic issues and other topics Kira ensured she did not hear the details because it was very unlikely she would be anywhere near this meeting-probably locked in her room if she was lucky. Kira did not understand why the queen was angry, she had left a note saying she would stay at a friend's house. Perhaps it was the fact she came home with Emily's scent on her that made the queen angry. Further more what business is it of the lady's to know where Kira is at all times?! She is not a possession-she isn't a 'slave'! The idea infuriated Kira to the point where her fist slammed into a tree and snapped it. Though her fist throbbed it neither bled nor bruised, but turned red. The setting sun provoked this anger resulting in Kira's running. She ran, further and further and further until stopping deep in the woods, out of range of any at the Main House. She exhaled loud and long, a yell that would frighten any beast nearby. _Ah, she saw the memories in my blood...that's why she was angry._ Kira laughed at how she could forget that detail so carelessly because it would mean she knows what Kira thinks of Emily. _I wonder if she's jealous._ That could not be, Kira could not allow such a thing to happen-the queen cannot love a human. When looking at her hand it was noticed how it neither throbbed or was red and it became a concern. The venom of a Pureblood is already within her and to avoid turning the seal, which shares power between the forger and person, acts to suppress the change. Regardless how much venom there is, Lady Eona has nearly intimate power and therefore there is no way the seal could weaken. _Maybe the virus mutated and I absorbed some vampire abilities?_ Nonetheless the problem that the queen still wanted her blood did pose many risks.

"There is a way to block a vampire from reading your memories."

Emily traces her fingers thru old books on the shelf near the stairs. When Kira came over, she gave up the want to hide it from the doctor-after all the vampire isn't stupid and knew already the moment she examined Kira. Though Emily made no jester nor gave a hint to it care, Kira felt she had betrayed her. The doctor saw the frown on the humans face and allowed it to stay that way for the mean time-that is what she gets for not telling her. The book was found and opened, leaving in the air dust and a stale stench of dried blood that once drenched the corner of every page. The smell oddly brought Kira discomfort, an inching to her nose, though just an action, alerted the doctor.

"Is the smell bothering you?"

"A little."

Emily tugged on the scarf when leaning over and glanced at the tattoo-black. _The venom should be dormant-unless I'm over-thinking it._

"Its probably a side-effect, it'll go away."

No use worrying her over something that has no evidence. The two read thru the book, though Emily read most seeing that much was an old-scribe version of the vampire language. All that was necessary was for Kira is build up a resistance to it, like working out, she would have to practice to develop the skill. There was a single solution to this practice: Kira would have to give her blood more often and to Emily. Rather, Kira asked her to do this, the only person she wanted to do this-the person she wanted to do this for. If things were to continue down this path...then Kira could burry her feelings for one person with those of another.

"It will have to be somewhere she can't see. Also if you don't want her to know then you must deny her your blood for the time being."

Kira turned red and quietly whispered, "I know that."

Emily set her cup down and continued, "Then I get to pick-don't worry it won't be somewhere embarrassing; unless you're into that sort of thing."

Kira squealed when borrow her face into the pillow on the couch. She's cute when embarrassed, but of course unless it was wanted Emily never would force herself; Eona maybe reserved, but the doctor is far more controlling than the queen with desires. It would be a lie if it was said Emily was not over-joyed to know Kira wanted her to do this for her. Its not even about the blood which she craved for, but the fact the girl, the young woman she loves has similar feelings. Emily knows, though, that half the heart she captured already belonged to another. Its not a bother that she cannot have all the love Kira can give, but its the idea that Kira chose Emily that mattered. _I want you to stay the way you are; for one life-time that would be enough._ Emily laughed, affectionately pushing Kira's arm. When sitting up Kira leaned all the way over against the vampire and sighed.

"I'm a horrible person aren't I?"

Emily shook her head, "No just a dishonest one, but we'll fix that."

Emily slowly caressed Kira's head then went to refill their tea. For a moment Kira contemplated her actions, if she was really doing the right thing; doing what she wanted or playing a cruel game. _I hate myself. Loving both of them; I don't even deserve to be loved by either._ By choosing one she believed she would hurt the other and its something that could hardly be bared with. She has a choice and the choice made is what will keep the possessor of Kira's other half on the right path. _I won't regret it...I can't._ Kira stood and walked to the kitchen. _Emily isn't a substitute either._

"You want anything? I was thinking on shopping, but I don't know..."

Emily's sentence trailed off at the silence. Standing in the doorway she did not move. Always told to act on her own feelings, to so what she wants, yet knowing what she wants is to not be a burden. _I can't complain; I was saved by her, but the only way I can repay that is by being a servant she can rely on._ Kira stepped forward as Emily resumed the preparations. She felt a weight on her back, more than she expected and even more surprised when tiny arms wrapped around her sides. _I know what I want._

"Remember when I said I had someone I liked?"

"Mhm."

Kira presses her head against Emily's slender back.

"I was talking about you..."

"Is that so?" Emily spun around and pressed her lips against Kira's in a hot passion that consumed all rational thought. 


	14. Chapter 13--Slaves

Resenting the Hunters Association was one matter, but being sent as a jester of good faith to the recovering president was out of the question. For once Kira resented being human, but all was not anger and annoyance-Emily arranged for her own vacation to be half of the three weeks Kira was to be gone. The queen no longer expressed anger, but indifference and for that Kira returned the same. Though instructed to understand the hunters to promote better negotiations, it was felt that she was being sent away. Nonetheless she would do as instructed, but not without having something to gain herself-knowledge to fight, to protect, to kill for the sake of Eona. These hunters know how to kill vampires-Kira must know as well. Their weapons especially, not many know what it is they are made of, but if she can learn then maybe she could replicate it. For now Kira was on her own, no immortals, no one friends-alone in the human city. _Ah...its almost Christmas._ Outside of navigating between the hotel and the office of hunters Kira knew little of Chicago. At best for the means of food she went to a small convenience-store which is on the way. Kira was reluctant in learning how humans operate, how they find insane vampires and what comes next. She was, however, interested in the Anti-Vampire Weapons, mainly for her own curiosity and not for intel gathering as many would suspect. Much of the time was spent with the Association President, helping him with paperwork and observing the day-to-day activities of the building. Among the humans in the building Kira stood out-her distinctive black clothing signaled her out among the uniformly dressed hunters or 'Investigators' as they are called. Kira held the scent of a vampire and to them she acted the same, yet held a humanoid presence. Today it snowed, as Kira stood at the window she watched the humans continue their lives below. _I wonder what everyone at school is doing._ It was a first, to think about her human school-life. Being here was stressful, for a time she worried that Lady Eona would send her more often, would have her slowly join humanity and leave her side. _I don't want that._ Happiness is not being among immortals, but being around her family, these people who took her in with not an inch of selfishness. If her family was lost then there would be nothing to live for.

"I've been meaning to thank you for saving me."

The president shuffled paperwork when Kira sat on her computer working on school assignments. A surprise came to her at hearing him be grateful to her-how could he be grateful? She killed a vampire for his sake and dirtied her hands with a 'justified murder'. Guilt was not felt, she protected herself and struck down a rebel against the queen, her master, but the personal weight of that action burdened her-she killed someone.

"Human or vampire a servant of Lady Eona upholds the Nightraven name. I repaid a debt, that's it."

"You say you serve the queen, how did that happen? The queen is not the type to accept a human out of the goodness of her heart."

Kira shut her computer abruptly and rubbed her eyes-another argument at proving him wrong was not something she wanted. Nonetheless her bite is bigger than her bark and the debate begins.

"You talk a lot for someone who doesn't know shit."

She would speak her mind here and now because he would not listen to justification. Whatever happened to this man made him hate vampires as she hates humans. In a sense they would understand each other, a mutual agreement and yet it could not be any more different. Jensin had been surprised at her tone-a sudden change in personalities from the stoic and kind-hearted servant to an annoyed malevolence.

"You're barking up the wrong tree-from my point of view humans are the enemy."

"Our kind the enemy?"

Kira growled, "My human parents gave me to slavery and that's all I had known."

Alone in the dark with nothing, but your own company to keep; a hollow existence. At that time Kira did not know what humans were, what it meant to be human only that she was prey to the beasts. To this day she thinks little of what it means to be human. What is use there to being human if you can't protect the people you love? Kira knows this yet contradicts herself when being content at being mortal. The difference between her and the rest of humanity: the wisdom of vampires enlightened her.

"Sorry, but don't expect me to have warm feelings towards most of you after that."

Vampires too are capable of the same evil, even worse, but as long as it didn't affect her or those she knew...it was overlooked. That is how she appreciates the humans she does know because deep down they are not all evil, but until she did know them they would remain so. The president for example was not evil, only ignorant.

"Then your fear of the sun..."

"Was caused by living in a nearly pitch-black cell until I was seven. You can guess what I was enslaved for."

No intelligence, no understanding, nothing to call her own-even this name of hers is a gift from the queen. Everything that is 'Kira' belongs to the queen...well almost everything. She brought light into darkness, a radiance that causes Kira to squint her eyes too, for she will never be one of that light. The president knew well about the horrors of human enslavement, but none such as his adoptive son-the door opened to just a person. A young man in his twenties with brown curly hair which touched his shoulders and a fuzzy patch of hair on his chin.

" , you forgot to-oh sorry did interrupt?"

"Ye-"

"No, I was just leaving." Kira cut his sentence off and collected her things.

"Unless there is something you need, I'm leaving for today."

The door shut quietly and there was a long silence as the two stared blankly at the door.

"Was that the vampire's pet I've heard about?"

"As she would say, you shouldn't be so quick to judge, but yes that was the queen's personal aid. What do you need?"

The young man continued to stare the direction she left.

"The hell is the queen housing a 'human' for?"

Jensin shrugged giving and old-man's sigh. That is the question isn't? Though the likely case is blood supply, the queen has always been a shady character; hiding her motives craftily and bending truths to suit her means. Whatever that woman is planning...cannot be good for that girl.

"Apparently Kira was adopted into the Nightraven house and now acts as a servant to the Pureblood."

A loud banging sent her grouchily to the door.

"I'm coming, damn!"

Kira opened the door to the same young man who she had seen yesterday. As an investigator he looked nothing like one, a scruffily freelancer maybe, but not a hunter of the vampire. Kira thought it was more annoying that he came here than his appearance (she herself only wore shorts and a sports bra). The man was startled at the sight, much to his surprise, Kira's humanity and the signal on her neck proved it-a tamed human how ironic.

"What do you want?" She asked with a yawn.

"The president asked me to escort you around the city."

Kira leaned against the ajar door and rubbed her eyes. Now beyond infuriation, she exclaims why this request was out of the question.

"What time is it?"

"Twelve-thirty-" Kira slammed the door and proceeded to return to bed-*knock* *knock* *knock* *knock* This time she ran to the door and opened it.

"You do know since I'm a vampire's pet, naturally I'm nocturnal right? I'll leave it to that tiny brain of yours to figure why I'm pissed."

"I'll keep knocking until you come out."

Kira growls, rolling her eyes, "Give me twenty minutes-"

He slipped under her arm and entered the room. Kira threw her hand up and shut the door. _Or you can come in!_ Slowly she rummaged thru her bag looking for clean clothes and yet today was to be a day off. The man noticed Kira's back and hesitated at the sight of the mark. He did not speak of it, however was forced to face a corner while Kira dressed. The weather was cold and unforgiving, though she dressed for it Kira continued to freeze.

"Don't blame me if I fall asleep." Scratching her head Kira muttered again, but it was overpowered by a mighty yawn.

"What's your name anyway?"

"Investigator Second Class Ian Diaz."

Kira sighed when adjusting her scarf. By now the scent of the queen's perfume has long since faded, bring a shred of sadness to Kira. Though she knows its not possible it cannot be helped for this longing to be by the queen side, even when angry. In all her years any of her gifts have been from the Main House...Kira hasn't given anything to Emily. _I'll surprise her!_ The day may not be as miserable as thought, but the question would be what to get her. _She likes books...maybe we could go to a book store when here; get lunch; I wonder if Ian would help._ Kira's sudden smile made her escort ask.

"I was wondering if you knew where any book stores were."

Ian took her to a three story 'Barnes and Noble' the first major book store Kira had seen before. When staring at the store Kira's gaze is caught by a passing figure.

"What is it?"

A vampire is near. Ian noticed after she did, a middle-aged man in jeans and a flannel shirt. After that Kira is grabbed and dragged along to a local cafe just two blocks over. About now felt the time, the only time he would be given to ask. She was a slave as was he, a servant to the queen then she must know-that person has to be alive!

"Do you have access to records about slave traffickers?"

 _Why would he want to know about that?_ For as long as she remembers any the queen comes across she shuts down thou a few do slip thru the cracks from time to time. Kira hoped he wasn't going to ask to find someone...it would be out of line to even think of requesting such information.

"I just need to know about a trafficker by the name of Chang Ru, he died about ten years ago-"

He stopped at the wide-eyed expression his peer gave. She looked horrified at the name, like he had killed a puppy, or a vampire! It was the name of the same trafficker Kira was enslaved to, the one who brought the queen and her together.

"Why would you care-?"

"Slaves are suppose to help each other out aren't they?!"

Kira stood up and slammed her fist into his chest, knocking the air as she stormed out-she was a slave to no one! To think the bastard had the arrogance to-Ian returned and apologized, not meaning the offense. He too was a slave to that vampire, from age five until he was thirteen he lived hating the vampire and strived to obtain the power to kill them. There was another slave, a child five years younger than he that he cared for in a pitch-black darkness. Unlike her he knew what family was, he knew words and the difference between beast and man. His parents which had been murdered by the vampire gave him the means to connect to a girl that held no place in the world.

"Look I just want to know...I saw the brand and I thought just maybe-"

"I've tried to forget that time...I spent it in a pitch-black room after all."

Ian's heart skipped a beat. _You can't be..._ Kira had known the moment they first met-Ian had only grown older, but his overall appearance was no different. She didn't speak up because she was ashamed to, for him to know what had become of that girl he raised...unbearable. This man was the one who gave her life, who raised her from infancy until she left. Kira never went back because she did not understand and by the time she did he had been long gone.

"Its good to see you again...big brother."


	15. Chapter 14--The Syndicate

In the beginning there were the Ancestors, the original Pureblood Vampires who emerged at the end of the Ice Age. Without an understanding to their powers most went out into the world in search of others. Along the years they became distant from humans, having the realization they were different and outlived everyone they knew. Humans began to turn their weapons against the Purebloods, who had given many humans eternal life and saved them time and time again. It was then that the war began; vampires fought each other, humans and all in between. They trusted no one and turned to survival of the fittest and only a few retained power over the passes. Though a Pureblood can control other immortals if another Pureblood over rides that control then it becomes a stagnate fight. Vampires were hardly organized overall. They minded themselves and were not the type to play well with others. There were fractions however that defied this stereotype, with the continued mutual struggle to survive in human society. Many thought of humans as no more than food after the centuries faded, others hated them because of the need to constantly hide and conceal just to live in what should be 'their' world. Two distinct kingdoms emerged out of the ashes of the ancient feud-vampires under the domain of the Nightraven family became a nation while the other was known as the 'Syndicate'; human-hating vampires who sought dominance of the world. Sworn enemies, one side believes the queen to be a betrayer and the other to be a rival that must be annihilated. Away from the world, hidden in the high mountains does the God of the Syndicate reside. Long has their battle been, so long that memories of how it began became obscured by the collection of what has come to pass since then. It was remembered when wood became stone; refined to bronze; beat into iron and crafted into steel. Warfare never changes it only evolves into false justifications. The ways of open battle have ceased, an unfortunate outcome of time, but much is gained from human and vampire advancement. The god is all-knowing, all-seeing, he can bend the strongest of Purebloods to his whim, making their thick-blooded inheritance worthless. There was one who would not yield however: that rebellious queen who inherited the same personality as her forerunner. Those human-loving fakes had no right to be called 'vampire', the queen, however, could be saved; being a descendent of the Ancestors and having been corrupted away from the path does give leniency. Of course if she does not submit then killing her would be the next step, but of course after she is with child. They could not have the power of the Nightraven family end because of the arrogance of one person. Humans do not take the god's interest, but this one, Kira Nightraven, intrigued many. This child appeared ten years ago and is thought to be the closest to the queen than even her kin. How useful can this be? The god curled a dark smile as he observes the information. Would you like to know how to make a monster? First you take something innocent, then feed it hate; ridicule; betrayal all that is left is a soul poisoned by the world. A monster is easy to direct, to mold into something that would be considered a paradox of the original personality. All it would take was a betrayal; spark to flame that would erupt into fire and consume the world. She reminded the god of someone, a person very close and yet a human should not remind of anyone. At closer glance a signal only known by the decedents Original Ancestor is seen on this human's neck. How comical that the queen should use a technique without understanding its true purpose.

'You know don't you?'

This became more interesting; the queen intended to keep this girl human for what reason? That childish Pureblood would very well know what that signal is used for: to tame 'vampires'. 


	16. Chapter 15--Date Night

That day Ian held onto Kira as though he was to lose her all over again. His adopted little sister, a girl he failed to watch become a woman was alive, saved by the vampires he hunted. The remaining time of sunlight was dedicated to sharing a recollection of the past ten years. Ian escaped, found by a First Class Mason Jensin, he was adopted and trained to fulfill his need for revenge. The revenge was not in his sister's name, but in his parents because there lied the hope that Slave 267 was alive. Kira did not go into much detail, she wanted to avoid that, avoid causing a tension between the two. She was surprised he remembered her though it should not be, she was raised by him. Ian knew his name, his family, he knew what it was like to live as a human and yet he could do nothing to show Kira the same. Ironic that it is the vampire that teaches her to be human. He asked about the tattoo-having seen it only once and on a vampire. Kira laughed, lying about its origins with a falseness of it being the signal of a human servant-a protective spell even. Emily arrived at sunset, not ten minutes after Kira awoke from a short-lived nap. They greeted each other fondly, wrapping their arms around the other to embrace. It felt like eternity since they last saw another.

"You look exhausted."

Emily frowned, placing her hand on Kira's forehead.

"And you have another fever."

Her bags were set down beside the bed as Kira shut the door.

"I have to work during the day."

"No wonder you're sick."

Kira shrugs, she doesn't feel as worse as the last time, though staying indoors is an unwelcoming idea now. As the guest unpacked Kira continued filing paperwork for the association, a very redundant job that gave no use. She still had yet to know what Anti-Vampire Weapons are made from; Ian would know. Asking him made her feel horrible, he would think she is a spy or something and after being reunited with her adopted brother it was not what she wanted. Kira kept quiet for a while, she was trying to gather courage when asking Emily. She fiddles with the wrapped package under the sheets.

"Hey Em...if you're not too tired-"

"You haven't gone out to the city have you?"

Kira chuckles guiltily, "A little, but I was...with someone."

"'Someone'?"

Emily saw Kira's expression, a relieved happiness, as though one of the many weights she carried was lifted. Who could have cause her to the such a face? The vampire had never seen her give that face. Immediately Eona came to mind and a sudden rage of jealousy swept over Emily.

"Who was it?"

Kira shook her head, Emily would not believe her. It was no one important right now because all that mattered was spending time with Emily, away from the pressure of the Main House. Her vampire has always trusted Kira so for the meanwhile the rampant emotion was suppressed-right now she could not read the human and thus left it be. Obviously Kira had been out, having taken the initiative and guided the two towards the bookstore. Thoughts dwelled on slipping her fingers between Emily's, but Kira was scared off by shyness. Slowly Emily wove her arm around the shaking girl's then brings the two closer.

"You don't mind do you?"

Kira shook her head and grabbed Emily's arm, feeling safe and warm by her side. The book store proved to be a great idea; aside from the rough start it was great Ian pulled her out in the middle of the day. Kira learned how broad Emily's taste in books were; fantasy, literature, poetry, romance and to her partner's surprise no real interest in medical textbook. It should not be, after all having studied medicine for nearly four-hundred years does make studying ...redundant. Kira had a more traditional like (of course in vampire novels), but had no knowledge of what she did enjoy in human genre. Emily suggested many books (varying between classical and historical) and paid for the five Kira settled for. After that they sat at a cafe and ate. Upon leaving Emily received a phone call and excused herself for a moment. Once again they were reunited and held onto each other, Emily said she had some business to take care of in the Red Light District and as long as Kira stayed close she could go. Kira was not going to complain about that part. Many vampires wondered the Red Light District; wanderers, strays, one could even find an Insane or even some cannibalism if they were lucky. Kira awaited outside for a moment and observed the vampires that ignored her as though she was invisible. Was it the signal on her neck? Could they sense the queen's power emanating from it? They could simply be ignoring her, but in the world of shadows coincidences are rare. _If she wanted to, Lady Eona could just let me turn. Not that I want that...but..._ Kira caught the gaze of a hooded vampire across the street. She felt their aura, their malicious and returned a fearless glare-the vampire vanished the second Kira turned her attention back to Emily. _One of those that attack the hunters?_ Kira's brow is poked, "What's wrong?"

"Thought I saw someone I knew."

Emily paid no mind to it; there are many vampires in the world and seeing a familiar face 'here' would be no surprise. Again the two locked arms...after a few blocks and once they were alone Emily stopped them both, softly she kissed Kira. For a second Emily pulled away allowing Kira a chance to breath and the choice to continue. Without a second thought kissed again, this time wrapping her arms around the doctor's waist as lovers should. Another break and Emily spoke, "Shall we?" She asked lustfully pulling Kira even closer. "Yes."


	17. Chapter 16--Submission

"Vampire!"

Ian bashed the door with his shoulder, drew his gun and aimed. Emily moved back, disappearing for an instant then reappearing behind, kicking Ian to the ground inside then shutting the door behind. Certainly knocked the air out of him.

"I don't like being charged at before I've had the chance to wake up." Emily yawned.

Ian leaped to his feet and began to combat the vampire. Obviously this man is a hunter otherwise he would not have that annoying toy of his and knows Kira-is this the one she spoke about? Kira peaked out from the bathroom with a toothbrush in her mouth and a towel over her head. The vampire and hunter halted their attacks (in Emily's case defense) and stared at the bystander.

"Ah...I'm just gonna-" Kira began to shut the door when Ian pushed it open and pulled her behind him. Emily became far more aggressive; she moved in front-Kira rammed her fist into Ian's back and continued hitting.

"What did I tell you about fighting!? Honestly you haven't changed; every single time-!"

Emily snickered, she had nothing to worry about from this man; he looks a bit older than the vampire (when she was human at least). Kira wrapped her arm around Ian's neck and held him under it.

"Emily this is Ian, my brother; Ian-"

Kira tightened her grip, "This is my 'girlfriend'."

The servant and doctor returned at different times and cleansed their clothes three times to get each other's scents off. Though they weren't exactly hiding anything, both were quite worried if Lady Eona became aware of their 'activities' during the two weeks together. Emily did not care if the queen knew, but understood Kira's fear; nonetheless it was not a fear of wrath that was felt-fear of rejection. Eona noticed a change in Kira overall. She seemed more mature; a different aura was projected.

"You're not wearing your scarf today." Eona said blandly as Kira brushes her hair.

"It was dirty so I washed it and set it out to dry."

"Is that so?"

Eona thought otherwise; Kira was trying to bury her true feelings, casting them out for what she thinks is real between her and Emily. Whatever it maybe between them Eona knows Kira better than anyone-its a diversion. In the mirror the signal is seen, upon the neck that has had the queen's fangs within numerous times. By reading the memories of Kira's blood Eona would know every secret the girl kept, or attempted to keep. Alas she would not force answers, not so long as they did not concern the human's safety and happiness. Christmas is on its way, though the Main House did celebrate, it was not in the same, religious, manner as humans. This year the queen wanted to make it extra special, she wanted it to be only the two-with the means of taking back Kira's heart and her love. The queen was no fool, she was well aware of the relationship between the servant and doctor and was nearly consumed in jealousy and anger. She wanted Kira, wanted everything about her; body, heart and soul. The queen loved Kira and was afraid of losing her-to time, another and to the monster within. Time and time again the want to reveal the truth became unbearable, but the fear of what Kira would say or do was stronger. The queen's long, silky blonde hair has been braided into a fish-tail. Once done Kira went to fetch the evening's attire, but was stopped by a tug to her cuff.

"You know you could tell me anything right? You used to all the time..." Until Kira became cursed by the queen's desires. The childish smile vanished after that day, replaced by a Kira who hated depending on others and who never laughed from her heart. _I took away your innocence, your smile._ Within a silent body Kira's mind screamed, wailing for her body to act and yet her sense of duty and responsibility silenced. It was not the queen's doing, rather she helped Kira understand how naive and conceited she was. It was a choice, to bury her emotions in the recess of her mind and not to act on them. She is a servant to the Queen of Vampires and must know her place, not for hers, but for Eona's sake. Quickly Kira looked to the door and felt no presence, then she smiled lightly.

"I finally met my brother again. We aren't related, but he raised me from when I was a baby until I met you."

"You both were slaves..."

Kira nodded choking on her words, "I recognized him, but he didn't at first. I thought it was good, but honestly it scared me-I thought that maybe I'm not the same person as I was back then."

Eona stood and hugged Kira. She too was afraid for the human, for the girl's humanity and life. How could she be told now? Bringing worry and fear against the unknown, how could Eona do that to Kira? No not now, the time would come, but it would not be today nor tomorrow nor the day after.

"To me you are the only Kira, changed or not you will always be you and I will always be here for you."

 _My chest hurts._ The tears were not seen, the mixed emotions storming inside Kira's heart as its two halves rip each other apart. _It hurts so much!_ Eona felt Kira shake in her arms and held tighter. She would not give Kira to anyone, not fully because though its no admitted a part of her feels 'something' towards the queen.

"That's not what's been troubling you though."

Kira tried to pull away-she was becoming dependent upon the queen and that is not an action for a servant to do. Eona had Kira face her, slowly she came closer-the servant's heart pounded in her chest and terrified of what came next she struggled harder to become free. _I love Emily!_ That was the truth, but then why couldn't she cast aside feelings that should not exist between her and the queen?! _I'm sorry!_

"I didn't know how to tell you..."

Eona ceased her pursuit.

"Lately I've been feeling off..."

There was a knock on the door, less than a second's chance to become free of the queen and to answer it-Eona did not allow it, she grabbed Kira's arm and pulled her to the wall behind the door and answered it herself.

"M'lady have you seen Kira?"

"No, maybe she went to her room."

Kira jumped at the sight of the queen's crimson eyes. With enough strength to pin, Eona unbuttoned Kira's collar and aggressively pulled down the shirt until from the neck to the shoulder was seen. Fangs pierced the flesh and Kira distinctly heard the queen suck her blood. Eona lifted her fangs, but only gave enough time for a single breath before sinking them again. _Shit-!_ All strength was drained, absorbed by the vampire's fangs until all her weight was supported by the queen. Suddenly a burning sensation emanated from her neck and began to stretch down towards her chest. _NGH-!_

"Eo-n-!"

Kira grabbed Eona's shoulder and pushed, hitting the wall in recoil she collapsed to the floor. Eona staggered then traced the outline of her lips with Kira's blood. It became hard to breathe, with a suffocation, a dryness in Kira's throat that made her unbearably thirsty. Eona could have at least warned her! Crimson eyes returned to their human-like pigment as the queen crouched beside Kira. _Please don't hate me, but this is the only way to save you._ Eona bit into her arm and allowed the rich blood to drop onto the floor. The smell enticed Kira-a sweat fragrance of lavender that drew her closer.

"Every time I take your blood, you will take mine-it will replace what was lost."

Kira hesitated; would that not lead to becoming a vampire? The queen saw Kira's tense action and by then the wound healed. With that Eona bit her lip and pinned Kira's hands to the floor; she leaned in and passes the blood from her mouth to Kira's. At first the human squirmed, resisting the passing fluids, but with no remaining strength Kira submitted. A simple exchange became passion-Eona released her captive's hands and rose them to the waist. Every sense was heightened; the queen's touch to bare skin was exciting and every word became intoxicating. Kira knew herself to be prey; it felt good, it felt right, but it wasn't! She loved 'Emily', she wanted to be with 'Emily'! Eona's hand weaves under the shirt and makes way, retracing the familiar path marked by eight engrave-ments. _I can't stop her!_ The heat from her neck subsided, cooled by the queen's circulating blood. Her eyes shaded once again, _You...are mine!_

Kira fled in tears, not at being physically hurt, but having her heart played with by the woman she she is desperate to reject. For the queen it played out as she willed it to: Kira's body and a portion of her heart welcomed the vampire with open arms and yet her mind was closed nearly completely. _Her blood is still rich._ At least that had no been soiled, Kira may have figured to shield her memories, but all secrets come to light-even the queen's. The fact Kira had successfully blocked her memories means there is something she does not want the queen to know and for that matter she can only learn the skill by a single means: _The good doctor seems to be doing more than treating her symptoms._ For her comfort the two were becoming too close, the strangeness in Kira's personality as of late cannot be overlooked. The doctor would not be read, she has always been a suspicious character; calm and calculating as well. Her senses ran wild: in and out her eyes saw the veins of people thru walls; hearing birds in the trees outside-Kira became nauseous and lost her footing. A maid appeared, Ariel, who caught the servant before she reached the floor. Kira panted, exhausted and shut her eyes tightly waiting for her senses to revert to normal. Ariel helped her to her room and would have stayed had Kira asked for her not to. _Why..._ The door was locked; windows shut and inside the closet Kira hid in the black. _Why does it hurt so much?_ Darkness is the only comfort now, away from vampires, duties, everything. She wanted to disappear, to run away, but had no where to go. Why wouldn't these feelings go away? She loves Emily; the steady women who always respected Kira's wishes and provided much happiness as a moral. Eona is the opposite: over-flowing passion and desire with the want to possess Kira for all time. The queen neglects her duties and follows her heart and for a human servant that would be disgraceful and irresponsible. Emily makes Kira feel safe, feel secure and that is something a Pureblood of unpredictable motives lacks. Kira wants those feelings to fade because they could not be real-an admiration for the person who saved her gone too far. She didn't have a chance from the start and that can be done is to provide blood for the queen; progressing further in miss-guiding the ruler with the selfish wish to be useful. _I have to distance myself from her, even if she hates me for it._


	18. Chapter 17--Distance

School had been a forgotten task, with all going on Kira was fazed when going back to both night and day classes. Jess displayed worry when Kira was gone and though her uncaring disposition hung about, everyone knew the former-bully cared. Being the compulsive lier she had been, Jess knew whatever Kira told the Headmaster and everyone else was utter bullshit. To her surprise, Kira was rather good at lying, too good, for her comfort, but everyone has their reasons.

"Wanna tell me why you were really gone?"

Kira wasn't surprised, "I had to go to Chicago for work-ended up reunited with my long lost brother."

"Really? I figured you were adopted." Jess questioned with a hint of sarcasm.

"Not by blood, but he raised me from when I was a baby until I was freed."

Small world Jess thought. If that's the case then wouldn't that person be more of a 'father' than a brother? It bothers Jess continuously how Kira, supposedly a former-slave, doesn't appear affected in the slightest. Nonetheless the details of the 'work' she does could give her else wise to concern herself with. To her classmates Kira was quieter, but more energetic now, usually she looked tired and had a grouchy attitude here and there. Emily was disappointed when Kira did not visit during her free period; however everyone deserves space and the doctor wanted to avoid being clingy. _Kira's senses are getting sharper._ She tapped her pen on her lover's medical record vigorously. _Based on what the maid told me her state is only going to get worse. At this rate her body won't be able to withstand the strain and she'll die._ There had to be a way to reverse the deterioration, or slow it down until they could figure a way to stop it. The queen's power may not be enough to suppress, much less cure this stigma. Kira was running out of time and the fear grew out of her increased involvement in the night world and with the queen. All of their theories were of course best guess, in recorded history this has never happened and thus each were trampling on thin ice. Kira would undoubtedly be destroyed at any attempt to remove the stigma; nonetheless if they tried to overwhelm it she had less than thirty percent chance of survival. Emily pressed a cigarette until it extinguished, _She doesn't even know._ A knock to the door was followed by its opening and Kira peaking her head in. Emily shut the file and slipped it back into her desk; spun around in her chair and greeted. Kira said nothing when walking to Emily's desk and sitting on the floor against it.

"Not feeling well again?"

Kira remained silent when blankly staring at her lap. _I hate this._ She shut her eyes, relaxing in the shadow of the desk she leaned towards Emily and finally rested her head against her legs. The oldest combs her fingers thru Kira's hair while attending to paperwork. The school day ended, a first for Kira to stay for. She gave no explanation and Emily did not ask for one; quietly they kept each other's company and even had a short nap.

"I'll see you tomorrow?"

Kira's attention was to the sky, towards the west mountains. Ensuring that none were around they hugged.

"Its suppose to storm tomorrow-want me to pick you up?"

"I have to catch up on work...I'm not going..."

Emily smiled, "So you 'can' talk."

Kira gave a low chuckle, "I wasn't meaning to ignore you, its just..." Emily poked Kira's forehead, "I was teasing-you don't have to tell me 'everything' you know. Everyone is entitled to secrets."

Kira's smile turned devilish, "Oh? What secrets do 'you' have?"

"Where should I start?"

Emily tucked her arm behind Kira and pulled her against her, "Alright, alright I get it!" They laugh at Kira's blushing face. She can dish, but can't take a cuteness Emily enjoyed poking fun at. Night classes completed the sense of returning to a normal life. Jake continued to play the play-boy card, class president read quietly in the corner and it was peaceful for once. Kira missed this, missed her friends and missed having nothing to worry about. _I'm spoiled._ She sighs when leaning back in her chair.

"Heard you got into some action a few weeks back."

Jake passed a piece of chocolate during intermission between subjects. Kira explained, but much Jake already knew-never underestimate the resources of a noble.

"Leave it to the 'Syndicate' to cause problems between us and the hunters."

"'Syndicate'?"

Was that a terrorist group? That would explain the masks and making cloaks, but not their organization. They knew where the meeting was; the target; when the queen would be gone-Kira is no fool, when those renegades attacked. The name 'Syndicate' is news to her nonetheless.

"I'm not surprised you don't know, they're not exactly well thought of here."

The majority of vampires fall under either the 'Syndicate' or the Nation; the rest stay out of the way and typically survive longer than most. The rulers of these factions are both Purebloods: the Queen of the Damned, Eona Nightraven, rules mainly the Americas, Europe, and bits of Asia. The Pureblood King is considered a god, his identity is only his title. Rumors that swirled about his bloodline and origins quickly died leaving his story a mystery. One believes in coexistence the other domination, but both have faith in their nearly infinite power. Those in the 'Syndicate' live among everyday people and its said the masks they wear represent the one's that vampires always wear-their true persona against the false personality. Jake said Kira was lucky, 'Syndicate' Vampires digest humans and typically kill them on the spot regardless if they are a bystander or not. One thing that is for certain, each member is a level S ranked vampire or higher making them extremely dangerous. Kira avoided the queen, she had maids tend to her usual tasks while she either hid or found something else to occupy her time. At the end of night and break of morning all the maids collected in the community bath in the servant's quarters and soaked.

"Its not like you to avoid Lady Eona."

"Did you two get in a fight?"

Questions fluttered in the steam-filled room and none of them were to be answered comfortably. Everyone knows Lady Eona loves Kira and are supportive of the union. They were vampires, they would not understand; hardships of being a human; cradled and pampered and yet trying to fulfill obligations that were not considered. Kira hung her arms over the side of the hot pool and mellowed her head on them.

"What do you think of the lady?"

"Of course I've always admired her, but it was as the person who saved me. Anything beyond that its impossible-we're two different people; statuses; species; anything more than that..."

The group argues against Kira's unfairness and something along the lines of 'love conquers all'.

"We all know and you must too-Lady Eona loves you. Love isn't a feeling someone confuses or is a phase, everyone saw you two dancing at the ball; obviously you l-"

Kira cut her off, "I'm dating Emily, I'm in love with 'Emily'!"

The waters became as still as the air. The maids erupted in rapture and cheer; Kira was in love after all! It may not be the queen, though in the future that may be in debate, but the once solitude-seeking girl had now become a mature woman in an instant. For immortals time was like a heartbeat, by the time a second best came a hundred and even a thousands years would pass. For Kira, a human, ten years is a lifetime-the realization came that in the eternity a vampire lives an innumerable amount of humans have entered and departed their memories. One day Kira too would be forgotten by everyone in this house; Eona; Emily; Jake-Kira would just be another face. _That's alright, least 'I' will always remember them._ Despite how short a human's life is she doesn't mind it. Living for eternity, even with Emily or beside the queen, would have been possible, but with the signal now its no longer possible.

"L-Lady Eona?!"

Kira held her breath and sank under the water; maids nearby swam in front, concealing the servant further.

"Is Kira here?"

Everyone looked at each other, questioning that themselves.

"No your highness, I believe she has already gone to bed."

Lady Eona was agitated and they felt it. There was frustration, anger, and a hint of annoyance at her being ignored by her own servant. The queen stormed off, a few seconds later and Kira broke the water's surface with a huge gasp for air. The maids all looked at Kira apologetically-its hard being human in a vampire's world. She hasn't been avoiding the queen because she wants to, but because she must. As long as Kira remains a servant in this house there is no future for a relationship. Kira knows whatever feelings she has were from admiration because of a life-debt not because they were hers; nothing belongs to her-not her clothes, body, even her name was a gift from the queen. The more Kira thought, the more it was realized that though the chains had been severed, she has yet to cease being the property of another. Emily though...those feelings were real, the first thing that didn't belong to Eona, but to Slave 276. For the remainder of her life Kira would belong to another, never true my being free because the dependence on her owners had her be unable to stand on her own feet. Kira left the bath and went outside to greet the dirt-colored ferret at the trees. _You're free aren't you? You don't belong to anyone and always act by your own volition._ The ferret shivered in Kira's hands, December in the mountains can be brutal for a small fellow. Eon, hateful of the cold, dove under Kira's jacket and hid inside its warmth. If he wanted to come inside then it would be his choice and for a moment Kira thought herself just as he. Desperate for survival he would agree to becoming caged; no different than her dependence on the queen. Kira watched lights shut out of each window. One by one the servant's turned off the mansion's lights then finally their own. Eon had fallen asleep in Kira's jacket and she would have forgotten about him had he not squealed when she stood.

"You want to go inside?"

His beady eyes stared at her with the idea that it was to be a rhetorical answer. Night turned to morning and as the sun rose Kira had yet to go to sleep. Eon slept soundly on her pillow as his friend surfed the web updating storage rosters and answering emails from brother. The day passed and Kira never left her room; no hunger for food; thirst for water; a want to be left be by the supernatural. Sunset was not long, but the sky remained bright without a hint of the coming end of day. Out of boredom and an eventual need for Eon to eat, Kira left her room; her attire reflected an uncaring throwing on of casualty.

"You have a disgraceful habit of causing the queen pain."

Kira stopped and gave a nasty glare to Wolfgang.

"Piss off."

Wolfgang huffed; he appeared in front of Kira, grabbed her shirt and threw her against a wall.

"I don't really care what you think, but when it concerns the queen's safety and happiness then as a servant you better make damn sure to place it above your own."

"So you keep reminding me. You know better than anyone else why I made that decision."

They were at a stalemate in which neither would give. These two wanted to protect the queen, wanted her to be happy, but had alternate means of seeing how and by what is necessary. She sees the reality of her situation and has judged it with cold logic.

"I'm human, she's vampire; I'm going to grow old and die she will live forever and forget me."

"That's no longer possible-"

"Then what would you have me do?! Lady Eona is the queen, she has a duty to your people and can't be tied down by a lowly servant!" Kira roared clenching Wolfgang's wrist. The commander hated Kira, not because she was human, but because her existence caused his queen great anguish. If only Kira hasn't been bitten, if she had just done as told then Eona's torture over what was done would have never occurred! Kira is selfish, she's not considering the queen's feelings and continuously hurts her through words and actions. Kira is blind, she cannot see passed her arrogant interpretation of being a servant and goes so far as to lie to herself!

"You're a spoiled brat; in what sense do you think the queen is under the obligation to do what is told? She does what she wants, when she wants, that is what it means to be queen."

The entire vampire nation is indebted to the Pureblood because she has made a safe haven, a paradise where people do not have to fight. They can live peacefully; fall in love; experience all the world has to offer. Kira is also in that debt, her entire being belongs to the queen-Wolfgang set Kira down.

"Lady Eona wanted you to have a choice. What you do with that choice is your own, but I warn you: if you make her cry, I will kill you."

Eona sat against their tree; she assumed the little ferret was ignoring her as well and didn't bother to find him. She did not regret kissing Kira, rather she enjoyed it and wanted more, but with her servant's infamous disappearing schemes had been frustrating. Emily and her were involved, she knew that early on, but how involved frightened the ancient vampire. The only woman she has loved, taken by an ex-human; her doctor! Eona was disgusted at the thought-Kira's innocence, her purity taken by another! The human was everything the vampire was not: composed, shy, collected, yet a practiced lier. Kira refused to express herself, never acting on her own and above all she had no sense of self. Eona wanted Kira to be free and yet could not help, but yearn to clip her fragile bird's wings. The queen chuckled because she remembered the time Kira promised to marry her when both were younger; Kira has probably forgotten such a promise by now. The maids had not seen the queen at all, though most had just woken and had not yet gone to attend to her. Outside the change of winds swept under Kira's legs and continued back into the sky. When enough distance was achieved, the servant looked back, beyond the mansion and saw the oncoming storm. _Maybe I should have just gone to school and stayed with Em._ Kira huffed when sliding her shaking hand into a pocket and walking toward the Old Man. Over a mile from the main house and taking nearing fifteen minutes to get to, Kira stood over the sleeping queen. _Why is it always you?_ The only person to force Kira to question herself, to have her mind to blank-only this woman. Hating the queen, regardless what she did or wanted to do was nothing to worry about; Kira didn't have the heart to hate Eona. The queen wasn't a horrible person, nor cruel, or evil, she was kind and loving and despite her pursuit of Kira anything else would be forgiven. This woman was as a living statue: unchanging, forever beautiful; Kira would enjoy the radiance for the remainder of her life. Once more her attention was turned to the dark clouds that now loomed over them. There was no chance of returning and fleeing the storm now. Kira glanced at the carving them to the sleeping figure-some promise she made.

"Lady Eona?"

There was no response. Kira sighed lightly feeling fatigued and knowing why: as Wolfgang said she causes only heartache. _Don't tell me how to live my life._ The queen was taller than her and weighted a bit more, though you couldn't tell, and yet she was cradled in the human's arms with great ease. _I have nothing to offer; no safety; happiness; no future. That's why I have to break our bond, that's why I can't tell you those words, but with this life of mine...I will use it for your sake until you need me no longer._ Eona did not wake, but stirred, a pleasant scent-Cherry Blossoms and a warmth that felt as bright as the sun. The first flash of lightning woke her, in her room where she did not recall returning to. On the bed on top of her is a long overcoat-Eona took it in hand and smelled it: Kira. Lighting flashed and sounded again and a racing heartbeat had the vampire leap from her bed. The sound was in panic, pure terror that had no hope of salvation. The maids were surprised to see the queen up, but not at the subject of her questioning. To the queen confusion they would not answer her-the sound continued as another thunder strike roared in the heavens. This young heart was in the basement, furthest from the queen's chamber and inside the wine cellar. Two maids sat while the third stood outside the broom closet.

"What's wrong with her?"

None answered. Angered, Eona rose her voice to a shout scaring the maids yet the silence continued. The storm shook the house, the heartbeat pounded hard and fast; Eona grabbed the doorknob quickly, but against their better judgement the maids grabbed the queen and came between her and the door.

"Your majesty you mustn't!"

Eona was never suppose to know and for ten years Kira successfully concealed the fear: the sun, lightning and thunder. How small they are in comparison and yet they brought the human the greatest terror.

"She usually leaves the house, there's a cave in the woods and she goes there so no one could hear her. Today though..."

"By the time she came back with you she was already soaked and it was too late to get to the cave."

The maids were Kira's mothers, they kept her secret from the queen and protected her-one of them would kept her company in the cave, but in this broom closet Kira already succumb to fear and would not be touched. In truth they wanted to call Emily, being Kira's lover she could have helped, but in this storm the phone line had gone dead. The maids released the queen and were dismissed with no punishment; motherly instincts. Eona turned off the lights and opened the door, inside the human sat on the floor curled up in a ball. Quietly Eona sat next to her and covered both in a blanket and did nothing, but wrap her arms around the fragile bird whose wings she wanted to clip.


	19. Chapter 18--The Pureblood King

Politics was an abstract idea, it never applied to Kira and she never paid attention to it. That being said, it did not stop the queen from spending nearly a week in teaching Kira in preparation for the upcoming Senate meeting. To many of these old vampire's dismay the hunters would be joining in efforts to improve relations. Kira was somewhat happy to go, seeing as the distance between her and the queen widened enough for them to acknowledge friendship. Kira and Emily's relationship only deepened and with no interference from Lady Eona the future looked brighter. Occasionally Kira would donate her blood, but after each short exchange she was dismissed for the remainder of the day. Progressively the burning in her neck became usual and though it continued to be painful Kira's body grew numb to it. A difference was training with 'Nightcore', progressively she became faster, her hits were harder; vampires possess strength more than eight times that of a human, if a human was to obtain the same strength, then that person would surely become a dangerous weapon. Kira pushed herself, she had to get stronger, she had to obtain power-there was no guarantee of safety, but if she could be of use, even a little, in protecting Eona that would be enough. After what Jake told her about the 'Syndicate' Kira knew these vampires would one day target the queen's life.

"Someone got pumped." Ian chuckled when wrestling with Kira. Emily and Ian had gotten on better terms as well, a plus considering they were both family. President Jensin talked with the queen, but eventually both migrated toward the group of three. A human, a hunter and a vampire; as these three have gotten along the old timers hope future generations will do the same.

"This is Ian, one of our best Investigators."

Lady Eona smiled, as members of the Senate glared.

"So you're the older brother I've been hearing about."

Ian did not know whether to take the statement as sarcasm or else and only agreed. Eona first and for most thanked Ian, had it not been for his selfless act then Kira would not be here today. Its amazing that there are only five years between the siblings. Vampires of different cultures, ages and backgrounds attended this meeting-its said to be a milestone in vampire and human history. Outside the chambers the less significant attendees listened in and to Kira's relief she didn't have a single duty to fulfill. It was casual, just Ian, Emily and her having normal weightless conversation. In a world of darkness, the light which Kira always squinted her eyes to became a welcomed radiance. That light was momentarily put out: Cathrine, Elisabeth's mother, came to the group and greeted Emily respectfully. Kira's instinct had her slide behind Ian; an alarming aura that had been met before. The woman's eyes traced the remaining two to her left.

"And who might you be?"

"Second Class Investigator Diaz-"

"I wasn't talking about you dear boy." Catherine snickered ambitiously. Kira spun around to having the vampire in her face with an interested expression. Catherine was startled at first, how this human girl turned 'before' she had even arrived was very interesting. The vampire caressed Kira's cheek, an action Emily did not approve of.

"Hands off Catherine, she's mine."

"'Yours'?"

Kira felt a chill in her spine, not for Catherine, but something further away. The woman smiled and came closer, whispering into Kira's ear so low that neither behind would hear.

'You have very good senses. Could those be a gift, or a curse I wonder, from your precious queen?'

Kira's eyes saw it too, but for a second.

'If you ever wish to know the truth about Queen Eona, by all means come to us.'

Catherine vanished, leaving Kira in a daze.

"I never liked her; hasn't been a vampire for two decades and thinks she owns the place."

Emily snapped her fingers, catching Kira's attention again. (She said 'us'.) The servant walked towards the Senate doors; became a jog; sprint to outrun a vortex of pressure following close behind. A member of 'Nightcore' noticed Kira's alarm and ran beside her.

"I caught it t-" The explosion sent them across the floor.

Black, black everywhere and yet it was unclear if her eyes were open or not. It was a cold, hollow place that felt familiar and yet she knew she had never been here before. Enough light came from an entrance, but the light erupted into fire, a heat that consumed stone and wood and life. The area changed to a castle consumed by that heat and alone within the chaos was a blonde-haired man who held the crumbling corpse of a woman vampire. At first his back was to Kira, but he turned to face her with eyes that cried blood.

Kira awoke less than a minute after the first explosion. Everything was in that same chaos and for a moment Kira believed she had not woken. She coughed, gasping next for an impossible wish of free air. Emily appeared at her side and found her human had only been hit by the force of the explosion because the 'Nightcorian Knight' had protected her before running off to protect the queen. Ian joined soon after, wielding his unholstered Anti-Vampire weapon, shaped as a gun. Kira's ears rang and her vision blurred, but the moment she laid eyes on a masked vampire everything became crystal. In one motion she stood, the next she ran and after the third she was out of the reach of her brother and her lover. The Senate chambers were much a mess as outside, but there was a greater body count-Kira ducked, evading the claws of a vampire; a blade extended from her forearm and broke thru their heart, rendering them ash. Faster. Kira jumped on a desk and leaped between levels. Further. She avoided oncoming attacks and saw her goal. Finally. The queen and her guard; the Association President and whoever was alive retreated to a place behind the chambers-an open area meant for socialization. Another explosion cut off their exist and the extraction had been apart of the trap that rendered them surrounded. Kira slide before the queen, standing beside the 'Nightcore' who came between the queen and the 'Syndicate'. Another blade protrudes from Kira's other forearm-a curtsy of the Association. Even Jensin, having no affairs with the vampires and given the chance to flee refused to do so. Wolfgang did not protest Kira's presence, rather he welcomed it; no matter how small, any chance to increase the protect of the queen was better than none. 'Syndicate' against Nation; vampire against vampire against human; something far more malevolent was coming. Unlike those veterans of battle, Kira was motivated by adrenalin and raw instinct. These vampires were nothing like she faced and they had the intent to kill her; one wrong move and it was over. _Protect her-I have to protect Eona!_ A slice to her arm makes Kira recoil and luckily slipping and falling had actually saved her life. This was insanity, what can one weak human do against an immortal?! _Their going to kill me._ Eona destroyed any that came near her, but the sheer number disabled her an accurate attack to protect Kira. _If only I their power..._ She coughed blood having been kicked across the room. _There's too many of them..._ Kira stood against the rejection of her body, she stumbled, but kept fighting.

"KIRA STOP!"

Eona threw a dozen to the air and rushed to Kira. Another vampire appeared, he was different than those before far more powerful. As the fighting continued he entered, unfazed by any attacks his enemies 'attempted'. His mask was as a blank, black, canvas with only two slits for his eyes which was to allow only his crimson to show. Much of the fighting ceased in aw of his raw power, but Kira ran still. The Pureblood King approached the queen, yet between the two vampires stood a bloody mutt. She panted hysterically, fighting every second the urge to shut her eyes and fall. _Am I really fighting for her?_

"Get away now! You can't fight him-he'll kill you!"

The remaining members of 'Nightcore' surrounded Eona and held her back. It was too late for Kira, the moment she ran here; fought to protect Eona; this was to be her fate the moment she met the queen.

The king snickered, "Run along child, this had nothing to do with you."

Kira shut her eyes and eased her storm. The pain in her arms was a testament to her power; the pain in her legs reflected her speed; the throbbing in her chest was a reminder-she is prepared die for Eona's sake. _Or am I fighting 'because' of her?_ Kira charged.

"NOOOO!"

Blades sparked as they slid across the king's arm. They did not cut. _Am I risking my life because I want to or because I'm suppose to?_ This human showed courage, she fought to protect the queen; foolish and stupid. Nonetheless if she had been a vampire then having such a loyal warrior would have been a treat. The king slammed his fist into Kira's gut-she coughed the crimson again and yet with what little strength left she grabbed his arm and ripped her blade across his mask. Splitting the mask at an angle and in half it was seen as a great insult to the king-his power became visible, a living, burning rock of sunset came from his shoulder and wrapped around his arm; jagged fragments shot out and pierced Kira to the wall across the room yet shattered before she hit the ground. _What is this?_ Blood poured from her motionless body as a pool across the floor. _Ah...I get it..._ The she can hear is her name fade into black, _I'm dead._


	20. Chapter 19--Ghoul

They could not reach her because it would not be allowed. Eona...was the queen and could not afford to lose control. Kira's heart had already stopped, it was too late because they couldn't save her from the start.

'How so like it is for a Nightraven to fall in love with a human, but that love is misguided.'

Eona destroyed a 'Syndicate' vampire in an instant. The king chuckled, surely that is only a glimpse of the rage within.

'It was a shame to lose such a promising girl, she would have made an acceptable vampire-!'

"What do you want?" Eona snarled, bearing her fangs at Kira's murderer, 'Peace; an end to this needless fighting between family.'

Wolfgang armed his sword, as did all his knights in defense of their queen. The 'Syndicate' prepared to attack again and even the hunters were ready to do the same; fighting beside the Nation. The king gestured for all to ease their intensity; there is no reason for fighting now.

'I would like us to come to an understanding, an agreement where all of us can win.'

The sunset on his back grew smaller until it crumbled and dissipated. Eona became distracted, Kira's body became cold and there came no sound; The Commander of the Guard sent one of his knights to check Kira, even though she was dead, the queen needed to at least 'see' something be attempted.

"You attack my Senate, kill 'my' people and murder my beloved human and you want to come to an 'understanding'?"

Eona smiled lightly, then a low chuckle gradually became a laughter. The king paid no mind to the human he killed, an insignificant worm under his boot, but to get the queen to agree he would have to adapt.

'I apologize for this aggressive behavior, but my intentions would not be taken seriously if we hadn't done such.'

He stepped closer, 'I want our people to thrive as we did during the time of the Ancestors. Let us reunite the bloodlines, reconnect and give a future to our children.'

The king reached his hand and held it as an offering.

"And if I refuse?"

'You will not be harmed...I cannot say the same for those who serve you however.'

*Bam-bump* *Bam-bump* *Bam-bump* This place was a void of nothingness; no sight, sound, touch, it was emptiness in a hollowed chest. Yet she knew existence; not life; death has always stood beside her-her death. Being beside the queen was being beside her death, the moment they met this was inevitable. *Bam-bump* *Bam-bump* Would it have been any different if she hadn't met her? Was she born to this fate? Kira's silent body floated in this space and yet her mind remained, in a sense, 'alive'. _Why am I the one who had to die? Because I'm human? Because I'm a servant to Eona?_ She chuckled humorously, _Was._ What was there to do now? Was this the death a betrayer of humans was destined for? How comical. _So what if I was raised to die for her! I did it because 'I' wanted to because 'I' chose to!_ *Bam-bump* *Bam-bump* In the fleeting abyss she heard a sound, an echo of a voice. _She's calling me..._ Brief glimpses of the moment of her death and seconds after faded in and out of the darkness. _I hear her..._ *Bam-bump* *Bam-bump* *Bam-bump* _I have to get up..._ *Bam-bump* _I...I..._

The king continued to hold his hand out, but he came closer, pressuring the queen into an answer. She would refuse and draw out an ugly war or agree and lose the peace sought by this nation for millennium. _You got pulled into this and died for nothing..._ Darker than black, eyes of blood; this is the evil that exists at the brink. The demon came between the Purebloods, it held the wrist of the king with a hand having protruding claws from its fingertips. The king hesitated not because he had been grabbed, but because he did not so much as feel its presence until before him. _What is this?_ All stared in amazement, at 'who' they believed to be alive, walking-no heartbeat. Eona weeped tears of joy...yet those tears quickly dried at 'what' she sensed. The king attacked swiftly, his hand was stopped again and now he was thrown across the room.

"Kira?"

She vanished, mercilessly cutting down the vampires of 'Syndicate' in drunken splendor. A banshee's shriek sounded in the air, because before them was not a human being-a human being could not move at the speed of an instant; slice a vampire with a swing of their hand; tear into their throats and drink blood with razor fangs. The scarf fell to the ground, revealing the signal's failure-the creature's neck turned black, the signal itself tried to contain, but its glowing roots were soon to fade completely. Eona saw a glimpse of those eyes, what was once deep blue and white had been over-powered by red in its entirety. This was not Kira-not this creature, whose hair slowly colored white.

"Your majesty stay back!"

Wolfgang pushed the queen back, knowing what had transpired, though never expecting to see the mythical horror in person. Eona knew as well, this was the outcome she did everything to delay, to stop-this is the fate worse than death, worse than insanity. The creature continued to consume, to fight, to kill. The hunters would not know of such a being because its existence was purged from all memory and record. For starters it is neither human nor vampire, someone who was caught on the brink of turning, but did not. That person remains on the brink forever and essentially has only hope of salvation-death.

"What happened to her; what did they do to Kira?!"

Eona cringes-Kira was dead, she was killed because of the queen and yet continues to fight. _Why would you go so far for me?_ Jensin held his sword up as Kira continued to kill indiscriminately.

"That is a human whose failed to become a vampire-a Ghoul."

Soulless beings with the mental stability equivalent to that of an Insane, inside human bodies. They craved flesh and blood and will continue killing in futile efforts to satisfy an unquenchable thirst. With no written record only memories of the highest-ranking vampires provided a hope for an end. In Wolfgang's experience he had only heard of one means to 'save' and that would be to kill the ghoul. Eona knew what before them was not her Kira, but deep down she wanted, she 'needed' to believe that Kira could and would come back. The ghoul was surrounded, a spiraling wind circled it with a vampire as its cause. First it was a single cut along the hand, then the cheek; gut; back; bit by bit the ghoul would be shredded like a ribbon. Following another ear-bursting screech the ghoul threw its arms out, causing a shock wave which tossed the vampire into the crowd and destroyed the floor. The king returned to face his attacker, someone that suffered at the whims of the Nightravens. _That's who you remind me of, you're the daughter._ The ghoul bent low, it shot from side to side; unable to be read, unable to be seen until the Pureblood felt his arm removed. The king sighed, if this progressed any longer it would be troublesome-an idea came to mind. He took the ghoul serious for a short time enough to land a nearly fatal blow and seize the momentarily paralyzed demon. His remaining hand dagger-ed into the ghoul's chest and took hold of the lifeless heart. _A ghoul is essentially a dead human body and those bodies are easy to repair._ He squeezed and released then again and again while passing air into her lungs. _The Nightravens simply kill ghouls, but my family knew how to use them-turning them back though..._ The ghoul grabbed his arm and kicked him away-the wounds sustained closed, protruding steam at the accelerated regeneration. _Did she just 'reject' me?!_ The ghoul suddenly dropped to its knees and grabbed its head painfully. It was their time to depart, staying any longer would mean the risk of succumbing to a rampage and even a Pureblood couldn't survive that.

'Please consider my offer Eona, if not for our people, but for that girl you treasured so much.'

They vanished, leaving the agonizing ghoul to be torn about by the blood of two Purebloods. _No more...I...I don't want...to eat anymore..._ Eona moved to face the ghoul and heard one beat, then two, and more and more until the heart became strong and 'human'. The ghoul saw only another vampire, only an enemy to fight, to kill. It charged the queen, attacking whatever remained functioning. Eona dodged these attacks and could not bring herself to lay a hand on the person who was once Kira.

"You can hear me right?"

The ghoul was attacked by its own blood, the thick blood of the two lines of Pureblood that broke from its flesh to subdue the creature. It staggered back a couple steps, clawed its cracking neck and leaped forward again. President Jensin slid in a gap between them and thrusted his sword thru the ghoul's shoulder; lifted it over him and threw it across the floor. Now he must do his duty-eradicate the Insane Vampire. 'Nightcore' also, they must protect the queen regardless of who that person was any who attack the queen shall be slaughtered. Eona commanded all to stand down, she took the Anti-Vampire weapon and threw it across the room.

"Kira was my servant, therefore it is my duty to end her."

As Kira once said any problems within the territory of a vampire should be dealt with by the vampire and the Hunter's Association will not interfere. Eona's eyes became crimson, reflecting her resolve to end the life of the woman she loves. The air turned foul with killer intent, suffocating all lesser vampires. _So this is the power of a Pureblood?_ The ghoul's blood painted the walls red, its fighting never ceased no matter how many bones broken, no matter how much pain she suffered-fight. The ghoul landed beside a dirtied piece of cloth, something with a silky touch and a history forgotten. _I have to protect her..._ That person's name she has already lost, someone she treasured close to her heart, but at the same time loathed more than any. _Ah...my scarf...I didn't even realize..._ The ghoul reached its claws and gripped the red in her palm-just as she remembered. She stood again, feeling her blood boil, burning inside her chest and throat. Eona saw the ghoul take the scarf and witnessed a bloody tear trickle from the soulless eyes. Kira's heart was beating and the louder it sounded, the weaker the ghoul became. Again it dug into its neck, ripping flesh against the feeling of daggers within. Kira's body was fighting back, the seal was regaining control! _I-can't bre-the!_ The ghoul flashed to Eona's right, raising her claws she swung ready to take the vampire's head. In that instant Eona was faster, she seized the ghoul's neck and arm finally suspending her in the air. The queen hissed at the screeching ghoul, asserting her dominance over the failure. Emily and Ian arrived to the violence against Kira. The doctor was the first to act, not knowing, yet knowing what was happening.

"Don't kill her!"

'Nightcore' attempted to hold the doctor, but she slipped thru with unimaginable ease. The ghoul snapped her claws into the queen's arm, spun around her arm and got free from the grip with enough quickness to skip back and create distance. Eona glared at Emily and with her power threw the doctor back.

"'You' will not interfere!"

"Please listen! You'll kill Kira of you continue-!"

"That's my intent."

The ghoul stared at the two vampires. She had two enemies now, two targets to fight in order to protect that person! _I have to protect her, I have to protect Eona..._ She dashed again, appearing then vanishing in different places-from the back she launched another assault; Emily grabbed Kira by her waist and dropped both to the ground. She pinned the ghoul's hands down and held the violent woman, trying to save her from the queen's judgement. Emily placed her palms on Kira's neck doing what she can to repair the crack signal. Kira could be saved, her heart was still beating-the ghoul retaliated, kicking Emily off, she grabbed Emily by the neck and thrusted her into the floor. She hacked blood; her body suffering at the rapid ravaging and healing. Eona had had enough, she could not bear to see Kira's this way, to watch her suffer.

"-er-"

Everyone jumped at the gargled sound.

"-pro-ec-h-er-" The ghoul clenched the scarf, "I-ha-ve-pro-tect-Eon-a-!"

In that instant Eona caught Kira falling, the black of her neck peeling away revealing pulsing wounds. Eona held Kira tight as she drew blood into her mouth and pressed against Kira's cracked lips. _I order you not to die!_ Her fang's withdrew, claws broke apart and the crimson that colored her eyes faded until all that was left was a half-dead human unconscious for something she would not remember.


	21. Chapter 20--Banishment

p style="font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 30.8px; border: none; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; box-shadow: none !important; background: none !important;"Life-support continued for over a weak due to the horrifying condition of her body. Broken bones; punctured limps; ruptured organs; torn muscles; a miracle is well what her survival had been. No one has ever become a ghoul and back, yet all the more every trance of vampire venom and blood has been purged from her system-Kira was completely and utterly human. Emily stayed beside her everyday, talking for the brief hour or she was conscious then awaiting still as she slept. She had no memory of what happened and her knowledge of what really happened would not be told. The doctor was furious when Kira slept because Eona had not once shown her face, she had no right to hide away in shame-Kira needed her. Ian and Jake visited often, Jensin sent flowers, but rarely did they catch Kira conscious. Her wounds healed as a human should-slowly, but with no scarring; a pitiful relief and testament to Kira's miraculous return to normality. Oddly enough it was as though she was saved by a greater power than both the doctor's and the queen's. Unlike the queen, Eona had been researching methods not to counteract becoming a ghoul, but to reverse it once it occurred. Honestly the only way she knew was to stop Kira's heart; resuscitate her then wait-obviously that didn't go as planned. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"The king seriously re-started her heart? That's not like him. /emKira healed, but some wounds, those unseen, did not-Eona had not come to see her; no message, care, not a single person from the Main House came. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"What do you know about the Pureblood King?"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /It was not a question she wanted to answer because it would mean throwing Kira back into the spider's web. She does not acknowledge the fact she was almost killed, in her mind it was luck that she 'hasn't. Such a mentality was wrong for a young woman to have-accepting death so easily and for a person whose affairs have nothing to do with her! Emily thought to tell her, but her love for Kira told that Kira should no longer be apart of this world. This time death brushed her cheek like a leaf, but next time he may not be so merciful. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Don't look into this anymore."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira did not protest, rather her small theory was proven right: they are going to keep her out of it. Humans from school came surprisingly-Jess, in the time of Kira's absence, had made honest friends; a completely different crowd than what she was used to. Along in her thoughts Kira replayed the king's message; what went on in her subconscious during that lapses of memory. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Kira Nightraven, why are you fighting me?/em Inside this darkness, she sat on the only crumbling platform in this hell-hole. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"You are human, our affairs have nothing to do with you./em Kira hissed, em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Who gives a shit what I am?! If you attack Eona you're damn right I'm going to fight you!/em The king's mask was half-broken, revealing he was a youthful young man with short blonde hair and someone who resembled the queen very closely. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"The Nightraven Queen has lied to you. Bullshit./em He sighed then pointed to his neck, em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Do you even know what that signal is for?/em Kira jumped-he knows about it? em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Its not to stop someone from becoming a vampire-its to tame one who already is; essentially its was to safety turn you into an immortal./em Lies. He's trying to turn her against Eona; there were no lies in the queen's words. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"If you're trying-/em The king came closer, he patted Kira's head and curled a soft smile. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I can give you the answers you seek; power to break free from your chains of slavery, all you need to do is ask...I can show you the truth about your birth./em Kira's chest began to burn, like her whole body was on fire from a furnace within that chest. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I don't give a damn.../em Her hand clenches the kings wrist, then grabs his neck. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I'LL KILL ANYONE WHO LAYS A HAND ON MY EONA-I DON'T CARE WHO THEY ARE!/em The king chuckles, em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Whenever you are ready, come and find me./em He burned away in the flames that consumed the space and Kira awoke in the hospital shortly after. She hadn't told anyone about that odd meeting, considering Kira herself did not trust it to be real-he killed her and yet here she stands. Its hard to judge what is truth or not in her mind now a-days. The king was a danger, if not to Lady Eona, but to all humans as well. She doesn't know when she started to care, but for some reason, being human, remaining human mattered a great deal. A lingering emotion; fear of becoming something she was not. Where this fear came from Kira didn't know, all she understood was it couldn't be her-those feelings, this doubt, they couldn't be what she actually felt. Kira was dropped off at the bottom of the hill, she wanted to return on her alone and walk by the strength of her own feet. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Call me when you get home."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /The cold winter breath blew against her cheeks; her feet made crunching sounds as she trotted thru the snow. The scarf, whose scent had faded, provided little protection; its warmth had left her side. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I just can't wait to get back./em Kira blushed, noticing snow once again began to fall. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Maybe I'll make Lady Eona's favorite meal to make up for being gone so long. /emEon hopped vigorously towards Kira, he nipped at the end of her pant leg and pulled. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Eon, what's wrong?" Kira smiled lightly, lifting the shivering ferret into her arms and proceeded forward-Eon squirmed, fell out of Kira's arms and stopped in front of her. Kira thought nothing of it-she thought he was playing, though his eyes did not hold the same idea. Without success of driving his friend from the grounds he climbed and settled on her shoulders. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I wonder why he's acting up-/em Shadows in the setting sun, with eyes of hatred red; standing all around the front of the Main House, weapons drawn-Kira halted. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"That's quite a welcome..." She laughed pathetically not finding this to be a joke, even by the queen's standards. Kira took another step, and found bullets shot at her style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Watch it you could have hit me!"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'Consider that your only warning.' br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Wolfgang spoke from the top of the yard's fountain. Why was everyone acting this way?br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"What's wrong with you all?! Why the hell am I being treated like the enemy?!"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'You are no longer welcomed here-by order of Queen Eona Nightraven you are hence forth banished from the Vampire Nation!'br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Her heart skipped a beat, "Banished?" Kira's eyes widened in disbelief-for what? Eona wouldn't do that, not Kira; the house is her world, her reason for existence-what reason could they have for casting her aside like this?! Had she been bad? Useless after being prepared to die; having been killed for the queen's sake? Kira breathed heavily and loudly, clenching her fists and grinding teeth at the pulsing style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Why?" Tears rained down, "What did I do to be banished?!"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'You tried to kill the queen-be grateful we are merciful enough to allow you the chance to flee.'br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"THAT'S BULLSHIT, I'D NEVER TRY TO KILL E-!"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Wolfgang, grabbed Kira's collar; Eon leaped into the commander's face and was ripped off and thrown violently. Kira shouted and pulled with all her might to get free, em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Dammit!/embr style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'Let go, you bastard!' She's thrown down and has a sword's tip placed in her face. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'You are a pathetic human, unworthy to utter the queen's name!' br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'I haven't done anything! Hell I nearly died trying to save her!'br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /What happened after the lights went out? There were no memories, no feelings-nothingness. All of 'Nightcore' had turned against her, not a single person believes her-someone had to have betrayed her! Banished from the nation, the only family she has-out there she would not survive; dying would be better than this! Kira knows vampires are smarter than this so there must be a justification she can explain. For all she knew Wolfgang or the 'Syndicate' could be setting her up!br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'EONA!' Kira rolled, evading a deadly blow. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'DAMMIT I KNOW YOU CAN HEAR ME! IF YOU'RE GOING TO BANISH ME SAY IT TO MY FUCKING FACE!'br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /She gripped her arm, feeling her body's warmth sweep between her fingers and melt the snow leaving nothing, but red. This was a dream, this hand to be a dream-Eona wouldn't abandon her and she would never betray the queen. A shadow cast over her, Kira recognized the shape and yet as she looked upon the figure the only thing reflected in those crimson eyes was disgust. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Don't... /emKira shut her eyes in grief, em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Please don't look at me...like you don't even know me./em/p  
p style="font-family: Georgia, Cambria, 'Times New Roman', Times, serif; font-size: 22px; line-height: 30.8px; border: none; color: #000f22; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important; box-shadow: none !important; background: none !important;"em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /em'You have betray me-I who gave you life, such gratitude an insignificant slave is capable of.'br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira Nightraven did nothing wrong. She was a timid, kind-hearted girl who did everything to make others happy; going as far as dying didn't faze her. How could vampires, the wisest of all living things, persecute someone for something they don't know know they did. Kira gave an empty chuckle. This is how her existence ends-Eona has abandoned her style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"I don't have anywhere to go...this place is my..."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Eona walked past her, 'That is not my concern-from this day forward it will be as though you never existed. Your name will never be spoken, any record of you will be burned and any proof of your life will be erased.'br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Eon leaped-Eona went to cut him in half, yet the only thing she touched was the cheek of Kira's face. The human had shielded the little pest, not that it mattered she won't last style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'You are banished from my nation. If you dare enter then you will be killed; if I ever see you again you will be killed-'br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"Kill me then...I have nothing: no family, no friends, I am alone."br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira held the ferret against her chest and weeped. Eona ignored her, 'Then cry to that whore doctor-' Wolfgang caught Kira's bloodied fist long before it came near the queen. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"I get it./em Her leg came up, Wolfgang evaded it, just as expected leaving Eona open, (em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"He was right, I was never free./em The queen snatched Kira's face, then curled her fingers around the tiny neck. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'Allow me to give you a glimpse of your treachery.' br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Memories poured into Kira's mind, all at once an enormous amount of information passed thru. She saw what they saw, the demon, the Ghoul, that nearly killed everyone-how the king saved her life when Eona gave up and tried to end her. Kira realized every person in the house knew what her fate would be and 'watched'. Once the selected memories were shown Eona cast the hollow shell aside and ripped the crimson scarf off as the woman flew. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'You are not even worth killing.' Eona sighed flicking off the bit of blood that touched her. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /The human lied still, long enough for snow to gather on top and for much of the pain in her body to fade. Of they were going to banish her, why couldn't they have just let her die? em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Emily.../em Kira smiled lightly, em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"They didn't do anything expect watch./em Death would be kinder, but Purebloods are not kind; its always her, why do people keep abandoning her? This is the end-the dream is over, all that remains is death. Kira looked to the ferret who hopped to her and nuzzled his little nose against her hand. Slowly it moved, gently stroking the head; Eon walked to Kira's face with sad-looking eyes. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"You tried to tell me./em It hurt to sit up, but even more was to find the will to stand after. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /"So all of it was a lie?"br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Her feelings she thought she could bury away were one-sided after all. The vampire played with her emotions, made Kira tear herself apart over this false sense of duty. That's alright though...she prepared for being cast aside, but she never thought it would happen nor that it would hurt this much. Kira lifted the ferret into her arms and stared at the house-feeling that if she return it would be on a different side. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /'Don't be so conceited, human, you were just entertainment.'br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /Kira's eyes dropped-in Eona's heart she doesn't exist anymore. Why bother to stand? Why does she walk when there is nothing for her? In the world of light a shadow does not belong; a human with no connect to another cannot survive. Where is this will to live? Stay here and die quickly rather than live in anguish until something else kills her. Kira shuffled toward the gates, dragging a dwindling spirit like a shackle. There was no one to turn to, none she would risk the queen's wrath and therefor the only option was disappear from the memories of all who knew her. em style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;"Whenever you are ready, come and find me./em Kira clenches her fist, "I'm not some slave you can throw away!" What purpose is there if one cannot follow their friends into the abyss? The answer is simple: 'Revenge'. br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /br style="line-height: 1.4em !important; margin: 0px 0px 27px !important;" /p 


	22. Chapter 21--By Your Side

Walking. Walking. Walking. Walking and when she arrived at the thought day turned to night. She continued walking without much thought what would come after. If she stopped there was no guarantee she would started again therefore the only two words come to mind: keep walking. The end mattered none, only not to stop, not to lose what little piece of self that was hers alone. Eon was hidden within her jacket, shielded from winter's brutality-Kira was not so lucky. She didn't feel the cold much anymore, rather she cared so little about anything her body reacted the same. Don't stop walking, keep going, if you do you may slip on the crumbling path and fall into despair. Walking. Walking. Walking. There was no stopping, no going back she had to go forward, had to make her own reason-having the will to move her feet was her sole concentration. Keep going, don't turn back; nothing to go back, find a reason; kill or protect; live or die. The blizzard kicked up, now her body rejected this will and soon began to lock. Walking. Slower and slower unto her body stopped. Walking to what again? Where was she going, what was she going to do? Thinking made her hesitate, made her succumb to a purposeless life. She clenched the snow in her fingertips, feeling them grow numb and cold. _Move._ Her words were silent, but sound was seen nonetheless as she searched her conscious for purpose. The king; promises of strength and truth-purpose. Her legs moved again. Walking...walking...find him, the king-a vampire who would help her achieve revenge. Find him; keep walking; purpose. Eon rustled in her coat and eventually poked his head from Kira's neck and licked the bottom of her chin. A pitiful smile and delay in walking. There was at least one thing left to protect. Shortly after, Eon leaped from the jacket and onto the ground then stopped in front of Kira.

"I can't...stop..."

Eon nipped at her pants and tugged forcefully because she had to rest. His friend would not last in this weather and would freeze to death before the night was done. Finally Eon resorted to hissing, a resort he never wished to do. He lead her to an elder pine, with long thick branches where needles that protected its trunk from snow. Kira who was about five foot four, could sit against the trunk and have no branches in her hair. Sleepiness suddenly pressed against her entire body and it became very difficult to keep her eyes open. If she could fall asleep forever then her suffering would end. Kira welcomed the idea of falling asleep in her sleep, quick, painless; over. _Maybe one day, I'll see Emily again..._ Her eyelids dropped down. In an out she woke then fell back sleep as quickly; hearing someone shouting then feeling a warm touch then soft. Kira opened her eyes to a familiar ceiling, one she had woken to many times-Emily's house. _How did she find me?_ On the one side the vampire slept and on the other Eon on the pillow. Without disturbing either Kira dressed (she noticed Emily had treated her wounds) and left. She would find a car and head to the nearest city; there had to be someone who knew where the king was or at least knew one who did. Walking. Walking. Hours went by and a car raced past, screeched to a halt and spun to block the wanderer. Emily came out in a fit and ran as Kira continued walking.

"Where are you going?!"

Kira did not stop, "I've been banished, obviously anywhere, but here."

Emily was dumbfounded, the queen actually banished her?! She authorized Kira to be treated like an animal and left her in a fragile state, able to shatter at any moment! Emily would tear that woman apart the moment she saw her! The young girl continued, she would ignore Emily, serve the last connection to the nation because if they continued Eona would kill her.

"So you're just going to keep walking? And what if you can't go any further what then?!"

Kira growled, "I'm going to find the Pureblood King; I'm going to my revenge."

They passed the car. Kira actually believed she had no where to belong-Eona must have threatened her, the Kira she knew would never think this way! _Kira you..._ She's broken, but why would she believe the king of all people would help her? This has gone on long enough, to be helpless and weak against a superior power; Kira won't submit to the whims of the Purebloods any longer!

"So you're just going to leave?! Did you even bother to think about those who care about you; what it would do to 'me'?!"

Walking. Walking on, forever into the black; a betrayal for a betrayal! Kira kept walking, but her heart had turn to stone, shielding itself because anymore and she would shatter. Protecting herself, she couldn't bare anymore and it was selfish and arrogant to think of what would happen of she stayed with Emily. Emily wasn't apart of this, Emily shouldn't be dragged into this-this was Kira's fight.

"So you're going to leave me and run away to get turned after everything was done to avoid that?!"

Kira cringed, how wrong she was. The signal that marked her sin, that was to turn her 'safely' failed once it could certainly do so again. Kira became something she was not, she became a Ghoul that would have consumed everything and everyone.

"I'm going to get revenge, but i'll do it my way!"

Emily stopped, words were not reaching Kira who had fallen far into the depths of despair. She would not turn, but would tear herself spat until she achieved the same strength and in the end Emily wasn't sure if 'Kira' would remain. The vampire watched Kira walk. If she did nothing now then she would lose Kira forever, there would be no hope, no one would exist in her heart ever again-Emily ran, she leaped; wrapping her arms around the human she held Kira and ceased the walking. Not alone, not anymore because even if the whole world turns against her Emily will not betray.

"Don't leave me..." Tears dropped on the younger's shirt.

"Living without you isn't living at all! I don't-I don't care where you go just let me stay by you side!"

Kira's heart melted-not like this; her personality, her soul could not cast aside the feelings for Emily, even those for Eona were not completely dead. Neither spoke for a time, they stood motionless in the snow with one about to shatter and the other desperate to keep her together. Kira's pessimistic persona lightened and in a heavy thumb she grabbed hold of Emily arm and dropped her head.

"I don't have anywhere to go."

Emily smiled and laughed, "We'll go anywhere, I promise no matter where we are I'll make you happy."

Kira sighed contently, "You've already done that." 


	23. Chapter 22--Where Our Lives Begin

One Year Later

Time changes people. Whether they grow older, grow taller, or just mentally people rarely stay the same. It does not have to be a long time, it can be short too because all it takes is a push off the edge. She had been a slave, cattle to beasts in human form. The slave lost her heavy shackles and received new ones, in the form of clothes; a name. Seventeen years a slave to the vampire and yet deep down she knew it was simply the law of nature and thus foolishly accepted her fate. Nature was merciless and casted her out, threw her to the wilderness with the thought she would die. The slave decided to act on her own, rather than die she wanted to turn her own fangs against the hands that raised and casted. She was not alone, another who sheltered, comforted her and accepted all that was desired kept the human from falling apart. A human slave who only knew darkness was shown light and though fearful of its majesty embraced it beside her lover. Time changed her-she was no longer afraid and no longer weighted her worth against usefulness. Her lover wanted her to forget the past, forget being indebted to anyone, forget being a slave. She could not-how could you forget someone who gave you so much to remember? Away from prying eyes of others she prepared for a chance-the Pureblood King knew of her, but finding him proved difficult. This life was a start, a new beginning to forget the lies, but the past is what connected her to the present.

 _What are they waiting for?_ Normally any who looked for them, for the 'Syndicate', were killed and yet she remains. There was a reason, or simply she posed no threat and they left her be. Either way she would find them and until then she would be patient and prepare. The idea of revenge had been given up because there was no reasoning to it-it was logical to throw out a threat to 'that person'. Not all was for her goal, in the time away she has become much happier; freedom was not truly known until being beside the woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. Sunlight no longer brought her fear, not that it was welcomed, but no longer felt fatigue towards it nor had any hatred for humans in general. Kira found what it was like to be them, a sense of pride she never knew until this life. Her lover, her Emily, showed all the joys of the mortal world had and when their world rose life's pleasures became intoxicating. Senior year in London was rather different than in the Americas, rather humans and vampires alike were what changed. Different environment calls for different personalities she supposed. It was not their personalities which differed alone, but also their presence-Kira's senses may no longer be heightened, but she continues to tell...killer intent is not something easily hidden. Emily leaned over Kira from behind and peered at the paper she paused to write.

"Can't think of anything?"

Kira leaned back, "No just tired."

"Last night too much?"

Kira chuckled, she tilted her head back and kisses Emily. Hardly. The student had more than her semester exam on her mind, a collection of theories and suspicions normal people would not have. Seeing the distress in her lover, Emily proposed going out for lunch; another two-story book store had just opened. Kira agreed, dressing for the chilled January weather which included an oncoming snow storm. London is where Emily had grown up when she was human-during the infamous 'witch trials' and 'monster hunting'. Her was a merchant's daughter who was doomed to marry a hermit of a nobleman. Emily had told Kira because she had been curious, where her lover has been born, what she did before she became immortal. On the eve of her twenty-fourth birthday she met a beautiful woman, long fiery hair had made her stand out above the rest. Emily had followed this young woman to the balcony and spoke briefly before being taken. As it happened the woman was a Pureblood Vampire who yearned for a companion for when she was sent back to her prison. With Purebloods few in number the woman was carefully guarded and in this case she was imprisoned by her betrothed. Emily woke with her dark gift, not that she despised her choice taken, but out of sympathy she served the Pureblood Vampire. Two hundred years passed and the two fell in love-Emily's first love just before Kira. That love did not last long, for the imprisoned's husband, who neglected and controlled her, had her killed shortly after their second child's birth. Kira left the past alone, she didn't want to being up a painful memory, even if Emily says it isn't it feels that way for her.

"Have you finished 'Angels and Demons' yet?"

Kira gave a confused look, "I finished that last week, I'm already on the 'Da Vinci Code'."

She read it faster than either thought, considering Kira wasn't always the type to actively read. Remembering the book she picked up yesterday, Kira slid it across the table as a present.

"What's the occasion?" Emily smiled bashfully. Her lover shrugged; does there need to be? Dates such as these happened often, making them a usual occurrence rather than an actual date. To conclude the weekend they went to 'Octave', a bar in London's own Red-Light District. This bar was special, though in the shadier part of the city, it was owned and operated by vampires that served both human and inhuman customers. The manager was a stern man, who didn't welcome most humans, but tolerated those who didn't get drunk before ten each night. The staff enjoyed Emily and Kira's company (Kira believed Emily had done business with them in the past) and would every-so-often close the bar early for them. It was an interesting and rare sight, to see a human and vampire in love and well...for the human to still be alive. From these vampires Kira got a small vibe, but vampires in general have it: killer-intent. In the absence of her memory, Kira wondered how her's had been at that time...

"So..." , one of the bartenders, leaned over the bar and wrapped her arm around Emily's neck, "When are you going to leave the pipsqueak and come live with me?"

Emily playfully tried to wrestle off Triss, but found Kira made her own move and had wrapped arms greedily around Emily's waist.

She stuck her tongue out, "Mine."

"You heard her."

Emily's pager sounded-great.

"I have to go in."

Kira growled because today was suppose to be her day off. With Emily being the best in her field it only natural she's called out of the blue. Everyone sent the doctor off, giving her no worry to Kira's safety with returning home. Emily left and Kira waited a bit before bringing up her questions.

"Its gotten worse; a patrol from the Association was massacred last month; two other Investigators were publicly executed..."

"The 'Syndicate' is hell-bent on an extermination."

Kira sipped her drink then leaned forward, "Serves them right for sticking their nose in other people's business."

The staff laughed-they knew all, but and exception was Kira herself. No records, no known associates outside London, she just appeared out of thing air; girl with the cursed tattoo. Rumors jumped between the bartenders, a popular one being that Kira 'used' to be a vampire, then became human. Of course they were only rumors. _I hope brother is alright at least._ Kira went home alone, not that she was any safer than any other human in the city. Keeping tabs on the ongoing war was a past-time a best. There was no interest in something that could having nothing done about. As they past each other a shiver ran down the woman's spine; aura that very much was like her own. She stopped and spun around to see who had caused this chill-a young girl, no older than her daughter walked away; raven hair; a tattoo on her neck. Filled with curious rage she stormed toward the girl and grabbed her shoulder, "Señorita..." The girl grabbed her wrist, twisted it down and leaped back.

'Kira!'

Elisabeth ran into Kira and knocked her down. For a second she thought she was being attacked, an end to her search, but upon seeing the vampire's face she knew she was mistaken. There was only one way Kira could see herself out of this:

"H-hey get off!"

Roughly she pushed Elisabeth off and surprise to her feet.

"The bloody-hell is wrong with you?! Knocking a stranger on their arse how you greet someone?!"

She twisted her words to sound native, a quick trick she had come up with should something like this happen. It was a surprise, how minor Kira was, she wouldn't think a noble's daughter would remember her, but this is Jake's fiancée. Acting normal, acting like an oblivious human, that is how she would do it because back there she doesn't exist.

"Don't you remember us? From last year's ball-I jumped you thinking you were Jake!"

Kira continued this front, especially around that dangerous woman Catherine.

"I'm sorry I think you've mistake'n me for someone else-I don't know a Jake and I've never been to a 'ball'."

Elisabeth looked as if her puppy had been killed. Kira looked to Catherine asking wordless to control this trouble daughter of hers. Catherine finally egged her daughter to move on because clearly they had made an error. The girl with raven hair left, giving an annoyed look before departing-how peculiar, not only did she possess a strange presence, but now it was entirely human. Of course the servant who was Kira Nightraven disappeared from all records and memories of any human in town not to mention every vampire aside from Jake acted as though she never existed. Coincidence? What's it matter? One human is insignificant no matter whose daughter it is.


	24. Chapter 23--Immortal Love

She wore a troubled expression all day, when she went to school, came to work, went home. Trying to hide it behind a fake smile, under bagged eyes, but Emily knows her best. On the couch she sat beside Kira and asked for what this grim mood was for.

"Yesterday...I ran into Catherine and Elisabeth..."

Saying their names brought pain, a swarm of emotions in her chest that caused further unsettlement. Emily also felt unrest, not for their presence, but for Kira's unhappiness.

"I didn't even realize at first, not until Catherine grabbed my shoulder and Elisabeth practically bulldozed me."

Kira leaned on Emily's shoulder, she nuzzled her face into it then became softer in volume.

"I lied to them..."

"You had no choice-"

"I did have a choice!" Kira clenched Emily's sleeve, "I wanted to lie, I wanted our lives to stay the same! This life you built us, I love everyday of it, I love living with you because 'I love you'."

Emily smiled and placed her hand on Kira, stroking her gently she embraced her lover again. Hearing it every time was a beautiful as the first-the woman she loved with all her heart. Kira does not want to return, even if she was welcomed back she chose Emily over 'that person' and would do the same over and over.

"I want things to stay just as they are."

"That would mean us being together forever."

Kira's mood lighten greatly, a reunion of old memories would not faze her. Not seeing her mothers, not seeing Jake; no matter who came back from the dead past they would not change the person she is today. There are no chains, no titles, nothing will curse her to the whims of another. Kira slipped onto Emily's lap and let out a sigh. Being together forever (or at least as long as Kira lived) was the dream come true, was all she wanted and needed. Emily came closer to Kira's ear then whispered:

"If I asked, would you marry me?"

Without hesitation, "Yes." Kira sat up and kissed Emily. In turn the vampire embraced in lust and passion and took the both to their bedroom. Clothes were off in an instant and the sheets kicked to the floor for the heat produced was incredible.

Catherine followed the raven-haired girl after school and to the book store she went by daily. She had not noticed her presence, strange considering last they met her senses were so heightened she found the intruders before most vampires. Also into account of that most entertaining rampage it cannot be believed that those two are the same person, but the tattoo confirms it. It could be memory loss, a servant would not talk to a noble as she had-they would lose their heads. The girl left the book shop and traveled to an abandoned warehouse where for only a moment Catherine lost sight of her; a turn to the corner rendered a gun to her head.

"Catherine, you have a bad habit of showing up where you're not wanted."

Catherine laughed-what a change of character. A scared little girl who hid behind her lover now dared to aim a gun at a vampire's head without hesitation. What could have been so bad that she would change to not only lie, but attack any who threatened her?

"Says the cursed servant-"

The gun is pressed harder against her temple, "I am no one's servant; slave or property."

Catherine vanished then reappeared behind, but Kira wasn't the least surprised, she had expected such a thing. Vampires are predictable, when they attack a human they always go for a blind spot-toying with prey. It takes a very old and well-trained vampire to get away from a natural instinct. Kira holstered the weapon to its place under her coat and to the rear of her hip.

"For a moment I thought you were actually going to try to kill me."

"What would that accomplish? I don't want anything to do with that Nation and killing you would bring a lot of them."

Catherine smiled devilishly, "Or 'her'."

Kira gave a hateful glare and gestured her hands to leave. There would be no mentioning of 'that person' because they don't acknowledge one another's existence anymore. Kira wanted nothing to do with them, nor what they were dragging humans into-she wanted to live her own life with Emily and far from their wars.

"Angry because you were thrown away?"

"I don't care about that anymore, why do you? Last I checked you're just an arrogant ex-human who has no respect for her elders."

Catherine rather enjoyed these pesky insults, coming from a scared little human who has no conscious of death. At least she had done her homework, not bad, not because she was a human, but because inside she had a flicker of hatred that could very easily blossom into a fire of rage. Kira began to walk away.

"Why he brought you back I'll never understand."

She vanished, leaving Kira in a state of shock-what she uttered...a member...of 'Syndicate'? Kira left it be for now, Catherine would be long gone and would not risk showing her face again. Hopefully this time they would never meet again. Going home seemed pointless; homework; Emily's at work; even Eon is still running around finding dead things to being back. Going to the park, regardless of the cold being alone in the breeze would bring some clarity and if all else failed she could run around the Red Light District and hang at the bar. _What can I do besides ignore it?_ She doesn't belong in a war that was never here to fight and being beside Emily is more than enough to make her happy; college; family; a life to live the rest of her days. Still she could never let to of the past, no matter how much she buried there would always be a part sticking up and out-the only part she subconsciously wanted to hold onto. She had the choice, but it was like living with a knife to her neck; if she let go she was afraid the person that existed until now would die. _I have nothing to do with them-I just have to forget._ Forgetting someone who gave so much to remember...it would mean forgetting herself and Emily. She would endure it; pain of a broken heart; being torn apart bit by bit for the sake of someone who doesn't hold a place for her anymore. Kira let the snow collect on her shoulders as she sat on the swing. She went to the bar and managed a few sips of alcohol, though a lightweight, and passed out quickly. Emily brought her home, set her on the bed and remained awake for the nightmares to come.

Kira stood in the very void that nearly claimed her the first time. This place, in the darkest part of her mind, was where she relived the events of becoming something inhuman. Eyes of crimson; crumbling bits of skin where the signal's power burned at the raw power of a Ghoul; the personification of evil. Kira watched from the eyes of nobody, reliving this nightmare with no control over herself-she wasn't even in her body. Her ghoul-self attacked protected 'that person' she fought over and over and over with breaking bones; feeling every part of her rip and break and heal all at once. There was nothing, only muscle memory the instinct to fight for no reason. Vampires were pulled apart by the ghoul and what made Kira sick was the ghoul's unsatisfied hunger for blood and flesh-she 'ate' them. It was said a vampire's gift, if they had one, reflected their soul or the lack of one. What does that say about a Ghoul-a human who failed to become a vampire? This thing, this insanity...was this what lied in her heart? Destruction, death, suffering...Kira doesn't understand what it means to be a vampire and noted she never will. She denied it, this was not her, this was the result of 'that person's' blood going out of control. It was protecting Kira, its vessel, not 'that person' and for that, it was the only reason she would have attacked those so-called friends. To her ghoul-self all vampires are the enemy. But Kira is not a Ghoul, she is not a vampire; slave; a free and alive and human. Nonetheless she could not take her eyes away, not from the demon whose lips soaked red and a mouth with a sliver of flesh hanging from it. It looked at her and she looked at it; a mirror because after all they were the same person. As she squirmed fearfully in bed, Emily kept her close, embraced her until the nightmare ended. Once the shaking had ceased and Kira returned to peace Emily to drifted off. The human awoke and wondered into the living room because she was now wide awake. Her neck throbbed, but that was only stress-she would never feel it burn and suffocate again because it was only a tattoo now. Kira sat on the windowsill and stared out toward an illuminated London. What's the point of wishing something to go away when its already dead and rotting away what's left of you?


	25. Chapter 24--Tragedy

Near their house there was a Japanese-style bathhouse that opened a few ago. It continues to be popular, but the couple managed to find the perfect time, though later at night, where there were only a handful people present. Occasionally they received left over rice balls and sweets that would otherwise be thrown out. Another fact about Emily found out was her proficiency in speaking Japanese though she could not write kanji to save her life. The waters felt as an authentic hot spring and melted away all un-pleasantries. Emily laughed at Kira's mellow expression and for that received a dunking of her head.

"I'm thinking on taking some time off, about a week or two, what do you think?"

Kira placed a cold towel on her head, "We could travel, run around the United Kingdom a bit."

Emily was thinking somewhere sunnier and less gloomy. She got out, grabbed a pamphlet and brought it to the tub, showing it to Kira.

"The Bahamas?"

"Why not? I'm starting to remember why I left London-all this cold weather so how about somewhere nice and sunny?"

Kira giggled, certainly her resistance to the sun has improved greatly, by that's asking a bit much. She's probably be out before noon. Knowing Emily however, she wouldn't mind the least in staying inside alone-in paradise-with Kira. The young woman turned exceptionally red, which brought out Emily's more 'persuasive' side.

"I'd love to go!"

Emily leaped at Kira in rapture and knocked both into the water. Its been a time since they had a vacation and this will be the first together and strictly for each other. All had already been planned out: school was informed, work was scheduled without Emily and their flight would be next week, and Eon, having finally come back would be with them as well. This is her family, this is her life and something never thought possible. Kira never realized until now just how short her chains had been, how strong the cage had been over her; she would have set herself for a life of regret had she remained a servant to 'that person'. Perhaps now it would be time to call brother, she had been unfair in urging all toes to him especially since he had nothing to do with those events. They walked down their usual path to home; cutting thru an ally here and there walking a block and then they would be home. _I forgot to buy Eon some nuts._ Holding hands they walked beside a construction site for a new office that would be done next summer-the cable snapped, releasing the steel beams that flew down to the ground and crushed those below.

 _Where am I?_ *Bum-bump* _She's going into Cardiac Arrest!_ Sinking deeper and deeper into an ocean with no surface, there was no escape. _Transplant the organs now!_ Red clouded vision as poison came from the abyss and took hold, wrapping its body around the dying. _Transplant? Organs?_ Something touched the left eye causing the dying to slowly open to how comforting and welcoming it felt. _Its warm._ *Bum-bump* *Bum-bump* Hearing the heart, strong and loud its no wonder why vampires enjoy the beauty-it truly sounded as music. _Emily..._

 _I've done a lot of reading since I fell in love. Most of them were fictional romance because I didn't understand what love was. In my life I've loved two people: a Pureblood Vampire who gave me life then took it and an ex-human who showed me what it meant to be human. A lot of things happened between the three of us and things became...confusing after awhile. I won't lie and say I'm a saint or innocent because I've done horrible things; hurting the ones I cared about, betraying, killing; I'm no different than any other human. I used to hate my own kind because I was abandoned by my parents, but overtime I abandoned humanity altogether. That was a mistake, I didn't know what it meant to be human and even now after all the books i've read, all the people I've known, I still can't come up with an answer. Maybe there's no meaning to being human or vampire, or there is meaning and I just can't find it. Emily is the closest I've been to a meaning, rather she is my meaning; the person I fell in love with on my own. Still...what's happened to me reminds me of the manga '_ Tokyo Ghoul _' that I skimmed thru once for a failed reference to the vampire 'Ghoul'. The main character was a normal young man who had a lot of bad things happen to him. He fought and fought to protect his friends and suffered and in many ways he and I are alike. If I remember correctly the title of the first chapter was 'Tragedy' and something he said reminds me of this moment:_

"I'm not the protagonist of a novel or anything...I'm just a college student who likes to read. But...if, for argument's sake you were to write a story with me in the lead role...It would certainly be a Tragedy"  
-Kaneki Ken


End file.
